Luna and the Straw Hat Pirates
by LoveHurtsLife
Summary: A girl who wishes to be in another world gets it granted when a riding accident happens with she and her horse. She meets up with Luffy and the crew in the world of One Piece. Sets off before the Alabasta Arch, so Vivi is in the picture for a while. R
1. Luna and Sirius

Hi, I'm Luna and I'm just a normal person.who loves Harry Potter, PotC and most of all, One Piece. First One Piece fan fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Eiichiro Oda does.

Before We Start

Name: Luna (mustn't give real name)  
Age: 16 years

Personality: Hyper, idiotic, stupid, funny, weird, sarcastic, and smart. Loves all animals

Let's Get on with the Show!...Story, sorry

Luna. Loony Luna, that's what they called her at school. She merely rode her gray horse, Sirius, down the path near Lake Tahoe, California. She was in her own world at the time where none can criticize her, magic and pirates, anything from HP to PotC to One Piece.

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me!," Luna sang. A sudden noise was heard, it was 7:00 at night and the wolves were out. Howls from the mountains, Sirius whined. "C'mon, boy, they're just wolves."

Boy, was she wrong, a pack of wolves came after her, Sirius broke into a gallop as they came running towards them. They came to a bridge, Sirius tried to make a stand against the wolves, he reared. Luna suddenly lost her balance and fell in the water.

"Sirius!," she screamed, her horse merely brayed as she slammed her head onto a sharp boulder. Sirius ran off into the night, leaving his poor master in the water, knocked out. She muttered,"Sirius."


	2. Where heck am I and whats with the duck?

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece 

Chapter Two: Where am I and what's with the duck?

Luna's POV

Luffy stared at the ocean. He saw the seagulls, the water, the sky, me passed out on a raft that was barely floating...wait, me?! He called out,"Guys, guys! There's a girl dead!"

I'm not dead, I was taking...a nap, yeah, a good long nap. I felt myself being lifted off my little raft and dragged on board by someone, Zoro. He carried me into the kitchen and placed me on the table. I coughed out water unexpectedly as Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Chopper, Usopp, Sanji, Carue, and Vivi stared at me.

"The wolves!" I screamed. "The wolves, Sirius, my horse! I'm dead, aren't I?! Please, I'm too young to die!"

"Calm down!" Vivi said, she held my shoulder. "Calm down. You're all right."

I couldn't see her, so I totally flipped out. Her hand, I thought it was a wolf's jaw. I shuddered as I screamed,"Please, I'm begging you wolves! Someone, help!"

"Someone, knock her out," said Zoro, but Luffy grabbed a random pan and slammed it on my head. I fell off the table passed out, anime style. "Thank you..."

Later

Warm feathers around my face, I sneezed. It turned out Carue was taking a nap, he was my pillow, my own feathery pillow. I got up and glanced around, I'm...in a cabin? And what's with the duck snoring? They can't snore, wait, they aren't supposed to snore!

"Finally, you're up, want anything to eat?" asked Sanji, turns out it was his turn to watch me. I rubbed my head as I got up. "That was Luffy, he knocked you out."

Luffy came in, he said,"Hey there!"

"Where the heck am I?" I asked, I took my seat near Sanji and saw a green fruit with a paw print on the table. A devil fruit. Thoughts crossed my mind, I won't be able to swim, what the heck, let's see what happens. It's mine, so I can eat it, right? It's not like, I'm breakin' da law or anything. Besides, I was hungry.

"You were clutching that thing when we picked you up from the water."

"Are you sure you're going to eat that?" Luffy asked as I was about to eat the fruit; I read he was stupid, but he does know what a devil fruit looks like. I merely ignored him and ate it. Argh! God knows why this thing tastes bad! Rotten food, that's all I could taste as I gagged. "Oh, well, you won't be able to swim now. Anyways, who are ya? And who'd you get on my ship? I'm Luffy, by the way, and this is Sanji. The duck is Carue."

"I'm Luna, and I don't know how I got here. I fell off my horse, hit my head, there, I'm here," I said, I can smell the ocean. "This is the Going Merry, right?"

They nodded.

"Groovy," I said. I managed to get off the table and walk out the door. "Why am I here?"

"Because of love," Sanji said, he came up to me from behind, I jumped in surprise. "We were ment to be together."

"Because I fell off my horse from a bridge," I muttered as I walked away.

"You'll get used to him," Nami said with Carue next to her as I walked over to the bow. "I'm Nami."

"What a nice pet you got there!" I said, I pat the duck on his head, but then I the urge to bare my teeth a little at him. Carue backed away. "Aw, I'm not going to hurt you."

"Where do you want to sleep? You can stay in my room," Nami offered.

"Thanks," I said. "Where is the next place we're heading to?"

She checked her compass. "Anywhere, we need to pick up supplies, Luffy keeps eating all our food."

"Ive been told,"I said as I watched the duck walk away.

"How'd you really end up here?"

"I told you, I fell off my horse and banged my head on something."

In the Real World

"Oh, my god, there's a girl in the water!" screamed a woman. After a few hours, the police came with the ambulance, the carried Luna to the nearest hospital. They found out that she was in a comma. Her horse was found in the forest, a few bites, but alive and well.


	3. Black Wing, King of the Sky

Disclaimers stuff, I don't own One Piece, live with it. 

Chapter Three: Black Wind, the King of the Sky

Night

I slept in my hammock in Nami's room. My riding boots were on the floor. It turns out that an old trunk full of my thing was found on the raft with me. Sanji was kind enough to take them on board. A list on what's in it:

Clothes

Reins for a horse

Violin

Some music sheets

A hunting knife

Next Day

"Luna?...get up, breakfast is ready."

"Yeah, I'll be there."

I waited for her to leave, then I stumbled out of my hammock. I fell flat faced against the floor, klutz. After I placed my boots on, I headed for the kitchen. Even though I was at another part of the Going Merry, I could strangely smell Sanji's cooking from a distance.

I found Luffy and the crew, minus Usopp, eating their meals. I was the last to arrive, and I started to eat.

"Land! I see land!," cried Usopp, we ate then left to see an island a mile away. By the time we made anchor, I ran to the beach, then through the trees. The crew tried to keep up with me. Vivi and Carue stayed on the ship.

I ran into a large clearing. Animals surrounded the area, most were herbivores. I like crazy to the nearest deer, but I felt a sudden change in my running. I stopped and looked at my feet...or should I say, paws. Large paws, like the wolves.

My reflection was seen by me, I looked closer. I'm a wolf! An animagi! My fur was white with a bit of black and gray. A tundra wolf was my breed, but I don't think they have breeds in One Piece. I concentrated for a moment, then I changed myself back to human point.

"Whoa! Did ya see that?!," Luffy exclaimed, the crew finally caught up.

Sanji gave a hard look at my eyes, then he said,,"Weren't your eyes brown? Why are they blue?"

I looked at myself again at the water, they are blue! I always wanted blue eyes. I leaned in for a better look, then I fell in the river, man, I was bred to be a klutz. A few years ago, Sirius taught me how to swim, he went in the lake with me on his back and I just swam. Now, I'm just sinking like a rock.

"Luna!" Sanji yelled, I saw him jump in the water after me. I hit the bottom of the river, then I felt his hand hold mine. I grabbed it and he pulled me to the surface.

"Doctor! Call the doctor!," Chopper said running around. "They might've drowned!"

"Shut up Chopper!," Nami said. "Sanji will fish her out."

We finally broke the surface, he tried to drag me to shore, but we suddenly got caught in a current. Just then, a large eagle came swooping down on us. It took us in its talons and carried us to shore.

It opened its beak and chirped. Chopper said,"He said that he saw them being dragged in the river's current from the skies, he came down as soon as he could to help."

"Thanks," I breathed as I poured water out of my boots.

He chirped again, Chopper said,"He also said that Sanji and Luna are the most stupidest humans he ever saw."

"Hey, I was saving Luna!" Sanji said, I blushed a bit, the crew didn't notice though, thank god!

"Does he have a name?" Nami asked.

"No, but the people at the village around here call him the Black Wind. We can find the town at a waterfall if we fallow the river up," Chopper said, the Black Wind took off and flew high in the sky until he was no longer seen.

"Why do they call him that?" Zoro asked.

He didn't say that," Chopper said, we walked along the river until we reached the base of a waterfall. At the top, there was a town, just as Black Wind said. Chopper and I switched to walking point and beast point and helped the crew up the waterfall by jumping on a series of boulders until we reached the top, which was about 200 feet high.

The last was Sanji, I had to carry him, whoo...At least I was big and strong enough for him to ride my back. I blushed under my fur as I said,"Hold tight."

"Right, love," Sanji smiled, he held my fur as I jumped on the first, the second, then third. I was able to jump higher as a wolf, I looked down accidentally. The number one rule on the list: DON'T look down!

I remembered falling off of Sirius, then landing in the water. I shut the memory out of my head and looked up. About 100 feet to go, nearly there.

"Hey, Luna," Luffy called out. "You all right?"

"Yes!" I barked, I jumped several more boulders and made it to the top. Sanji got off my back, then I switched to human point. "I have to admit, now I know how Sirius feels when I ride him."

We walked into town and looked around, the townspeople were all going,"Black Wind, did you see him save those guy in the river?"

"He never saves humans," said another.

"Excuse me, but what's so important about Black Wind?" Nami asked a man who was about 20 years old.

"He's this horse that ate a Tweet Tweet Fruit hundreds of years ago. We call him the King of the Sky here," he said. "At first, he was the most wanted horse on the island since he is the fastest on the island. Of course, it's just a myth, my horse is the only one that can beat everyone else's. The White Galleon, that's her title. We're not to sure-"

"You're horse isn't the fastest mine is," I blurted out, the crew and the man stared at me. "Sorry, I just used to have one."

"What's you're name? Mine's Loki," he said.

"Luna, and I'm going to catch the Black Wind and prove you and you're horse wrong," I said in a competitive voice. Great, what did I get myself into now?! I can't wrangle a horse! "Where do you want to challenge me once I obtain him?"

"Let's see, the next island you make port on," Loki said, he walked away as the crew stared at me like O.o

"How can you catch that thing?" Nami asked.

"I've got an idea!" Luffy said, we all stared at him in a 'oh, man, why is he my captain' way.


	4. Can we play T&D while waiting?

Disclaimer: I DON'T own One Piece! 

Chapter 4: Can we play T&D while waiting?

We went back to the ship, when we go on board, Luffy asked me,"Can you play anything? It might attract the Black Wind."

"Yeah, I have a violin," I said, clearly none looked through my trunk. "I'll go and fetch it if you want me to play."

"Great!" Luffy said. I came back with my violin, it was made of oak and pine. I started to play Fisher's Hornpipe. Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper danced to it. I felt happy, for once, my fiddling was not insulted. Nami and Vivi clapped along as I repeated the song again.

When I finished, they were clapping for me. Sanji had hearts in his eyes, Luffy said,"There, you're going to be our entertainer! Can you play more songs?"

I nodded, I played A Pirate's Life for Me! I spent the next hour playing sea shanties to my real, true friends. The sun was setting already, my finger were hurting now. I stopped, Luffy said,"I love those songs!"

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me!" Usopp and Chopper sang as the danced in circles.

I placed my violin in my trunk, then I found some rope I used for handling Sirius. That's it! I rushed back to the group with the rope in hand. "We get the Black Wind to come with us!"

"That's what I was going to say!" Luffy said. "How-"

"Chopper, I'll need your help," I said. I tied him to the main mast with some rope I found somewhere else on the ship. "There."

"No, I know where this is going, but I don't want to die!" Chopper begged me, then I took Carue and tied him next to Chopper, he quacked in protest.

"Luna!" Vivi said. "You can't tie Crue!"

"Trust me, they'll be fine!" I said. "All we have to do is wait for the bird to come to us...what can we do to kill time?...I know, play truth or dare."

"What's that?" Vivi asked.

"Simple, we all sit in a circle and dare each other to do something tell the truth with personal questions," I explained, we all sat in a circle, minus Chopper and Carue, and played. "All right, Luffy can go first since he's captain."

"Zoro, truth or dare?" Luffy asked Zolo.

"Dare," he said.

"Kiss Carue on the beak, and make sure you mean it!" Luffy said.

"Honk!" Carue said as he struggled with the ropes.

"He said no," Chopper said.

"Don't I get to say anything?" Zoro asked.

"Rules are rules, do it," I smirked, Zoro grudgingly moved over to Carue and kissed him full on the mouth! Or should I say beak? We all howled with laughter as Zoro ran for the bathroom, he came back smelling like soap.

"Sanji!" Zoro said, Sanji continued to laugh. "Truth or dare?!"

"D-dare!" Sanji said, gasping for air.

"Hm...I dare you to sing A Pirate's Life for Me or one of Luna's songs while running around the ship while tied in ropes," Zoro said.

I tied his hands and feet with some rope. He hopped around the place,"I'd go for pirates.We pilfer, we plunder-"

Sanji tripped and fell flat on his face, he got up and continued. We laughed harder now every time he fell, I was at the point of crying, along with Zoro.

"We rifle, we loot-"

When he came past me, I stuck out my foot and he tripped over it, NOW I was crying. He managed to get up again, continuing his gag. "Drink up me hearties yo ho!"

When he was done I cut the ropes and he rubbed his wrists, he said as we sat down,"Usopp, truth or dare?"

"Dare," said the marksman.

"Let me see, ah, kiss the Going Merry's figurehead if you're so attached to her," Sanji said.

"Sure," Usopp said, he got up and walked over to her figurehead, just before he placed his lips on it, Sanji said,"I meant a French kiss!"

Usopp stuck his tongue out and licked the wood, Luffy joked,"Looks like I won't be sitting there anymore!"

The marksman sat down, he had a splinter on his tongue, he said,"Bibi, I twuth or bare?"

"Dare," Vivi said.

"Bo a Banbi imitation...I wobe dose."

"I don't know which one," Vivi said, I whispered something in her ear. "That one?" I nodded.She took a piece of her hair and covered it over her left eye. Then she pretended to smoke.

"Where the hell is all the meat?" she asked, I remembered watching that part, everyone besides Sanji burst out laughing.

"Nami, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Nami said.

"I dare you to reveal to us Sanji's left eye," Vivi said.

"Sure," Nami said, she leaned over next to Sanji and pulled up the piece of hair that covered his left eye...I held my breath as we looked closer at him, I was dying to know what was there. He was bi-focal! Who knew?!

"Why cover it?" I asked, he merely shrugged as he lit a cigarette and smoked.

"My pick," Nami said. "Luna?"

"Yeah mate?"

"I dare you to dance with Sanji for five minutes, sing a song, then kiss him when you're done," Nami said, I gave her an awestruck look while Sanji smiled brightly with hearts in his eye, again. We both got up and held each other. My arms around his neck while his were on my waist. "Starting now."

"Well shake up baby now-"

"Louder!" Luffy said.

"Well shake it up baby, now," I sang a bit louder, Sanji smiled.

"Twist and shout.

C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, baby, now.

Come on and work it on out.

Well work it on out honey.

You know you look so good.

You know you got me goin' now.

Just like I knew you would."

We swayed for a minute before actually ball room dancing around deck. Left, left, right, left, turn. After a while sing (Twist and Shout, by the Beatles), Usopp asked,"How long was this?"

"About ten minutes," Vivi said, I heard her.

"Do I get a kiss?" Sanji asked me.

"THE BLACK WIND!" Chopper screamed, they all saw the large eagle flying in lazy circles above us. After a minute or two he dived for Carue, I got out my own rope and swung it in circles. Just a horse, pretend it's a horse, no biggie.

The Black Wind came closer, I stepped in front of him and threw the rope at him, I caught him around his neck. He instantly changed into a horse and reared, now I can manage him better! I pulled harder on the rope, I managed to get on him.

No saddle, I held tight and seized his thick mane. He tried bucking me off, by I managed to stay on. After a few minutes, he calmed down and switched to an eagle. Chopper said,"He deems you worthy of riding him, now he'll stay with us."

"I'll call you Loki," I said, getting off my new pet and stroking his feathers. I saw that he had a bag, I opened it and saw an odd looking fruit. Suddenly, Loki ate it and I said,"That was a Devil Fruit!"

"I know," he said. "I can talk to you know, finally. Thanks to the Tongue Tongue Fruit I found."

(Note: With Sanji's eyes, bi-focal means that a person has two eyes that are two different colors)


	5. Loki, the horse, and the eagle

Disclaimers, yeah let's make it clear: ME NO OWN One Piece! 

Chapter 5: Loki, the horse, and the eagle

"You want to join our crew?" I asked. "And you want me to ride you."

"Pretty much,"Loki said, he eyed Chopper. "I'll just take care of the little runt-"

His beak opened and he tried to get Chopper, who was still tied to the mast. I held him back by grabbing his beak and closing it every time it snapped.I said,"But you can't eat the doctor and duck!"

It took several minutes to calm him down and persuade him to eat fish from the ocean. Nami said,"Before we shove off, we need to get some food for our ship. Who wants to go and get them?"

"I'll do it," I said. "Anyone wants to help me?"

"Me," Sanji said, I gave him an uneasy look as I got onto Loki, but he squawked in protest,"I ate the horse horse fruit years ago, I can't really carry two people at once so I need to switch to a..."

"Pegasus!" Nami said as my steed switched to a large, and handsome gray horse with black wings and tail. I attached the reins onto him, he was the same size as Sirius! I mounted him first, then helped Sanji get on the back.

"Er, why do I have this?" Loki asked.

"Because I rode horses with reins, deal with it," I said, I kicked his sides and we took off. Sanji held my waist as we gained altitude, then lost it when Loki spotted the town. He landed a little roughly behind some trees. "Why here?"

"I don't want to be caught, all right?" he said, he switched to a horse when we got off his back. We went around town and bough the supplies, then I hitched it all onto Loki's back. Then, the worst, Loki (the guy) appeared.

"Is that what I think it is?" he gasped at my horse.

"Hey, if you think you can steal Luna-kun's horse, you're dead wrong," Sanji said.

"Not now, er, got to run," I said, me, Sanji, and my horse sped back to the ship. We got on board.

"How's the trip?" Vivi asked me.

"Good, just get the Merry to go faster, Loki's after me," I said franticly. "He's gonna try to steal our Loki."

"Loki?" Vivi asked.

"He's a guy we met at town," Nami said. We hoisted anchor and set the sails towards east, at least, that's what Nami told us to do by the looks on her compass thingy. After a few hours, we got bored, I told Loki to be an eagle again since he didn't take up too much space in that form.

"So, you guys are pirates?" Loki asked Luffy, he nodded. "Ship, mast, and everything?"

"Yep."

"Jolly Rodger?"

"Still waving."

"And the captain?"

"Is me!" Luffy said.

"What do you do for fun out here?" Loki asked, man, the land lubber just has SO many questions, like Chopper did.

"Not much," Luffy sighed, Loki took off and flew high above the masts and around the ship. "Man, I'm hungry, Sanji! Can ya make some lunch?"

"Sure," Sanji said.

Loop, turn, barrel turn, upside down, yeah, my bird was bored too. Then he said,"I'll just fish around."

"Don't go flying back to the island!"

"He can't do that, we miles away from there," Nami said.

"Yeah, but an eagle that size can travel a long way," I explained as Loki made a dive for the ocean. "My dad studied them when I was in the real world."

Loki missed his catch, but then he made another dive. Then, a large sea snake came up to the surface and ate Loki as if he was a snack. We all saw that.

"My horse!" I cried.

"Loki!" Nami and Vivi said.

"What the-?!" Zolo said as he woke up from his nap. "What's with the yelling?

"When's lunch going to be ready?" Luffy said.

"M-monster!" Usopp yelled.

"Honk!" Carue said.

"He said that"

"I don't care what happens, I need my horse back!" I said to Chopper. We sped towards the scene where Loki went bye-bye. I looked around, then I sniffed out his scent, then the snake's. I felt a slight rumble beneath our feet, it's coming for more. "Aw mother-"

The ship tossed and turned, the sea snake appeared and opened its large mouth and swallowed us whole. Sanji came out of the kitchen with his apron on, he asked,"What's all the noise?"

"In case you ever noticed...WE'VE BEEN EATEN BY A LARGE, RETARDED, (bleep)ING SEA SNAKE!" I yelled at him, my voice echoed through the large mouth of the snake.


	6. Bustin' Out, Jack's Way

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece 

Chapter 6: Bustin' out, Jack's Way,

"Oh, god, oh, god, oh, god," Chopper screamed as he ran around deck. "We"re dead if we stay here!"

"Why?" Nami asked.

"If the snake chooses to swallow us, we're screwed," I said, I pointed at some large bones at the roof of the mouth. "See them? If they move, we get crushed, we have to get Loki back."

"Luna!" squawked a voice, Loki suddenly flew in. I hugged him tightly, then I noticed a trunk with my name on it in his talons. "I found this floating in the water, when I dived then the...thing got me."

"How can you read?" I asked as I opened the trunk, the crew surrounded me to see the contents. More of my things! My bow, some arrows (I hunt deer sometimes with my dad), a quiver, a pistol, my dad's guitar, my riding hat, a pipe for smokingn and some horseshoes. So, I end up with these things that are pretty useless, wow, why?

"The tongue tongue fruit helps me speak and read any language."

"Now, what to do?" Vivi said. "I'm never going to get back to Alabasta if we're eaten."

"I have my dad's guitar back, now I can play for real," I murmured, I tuned it and strum some chords. "Looks like I'll have to play while we wait."

"How can you keep cool at a time like this?!" Nami asked. "We're going to be snake bait!"

"It takes about a full day before the snake can eat us completely, so cool your charts off," I said, I started the intro for While My Guitar Gently Weeps. "I look at you all, see the love there that's sleeping. While My Guitar Gently Weeps.  
I look at the floor and I see it needs sweeping.  
While My Guitar Gently Weeps."

My voice and guitar echoed.

"I don't know why nobody told you, how to unfold your love I don't how someone controlled you,  
They bought and sold you."

I glanced around the place as I did my solo part for guitar. After an hour I finally noticed that thingy the dangles at the back of your mouth. Then something sparked in my eyes, duh, make the snake hurl!

I placed my instrument away in excitement and took out my bow and quiver. Nami said,"What now? Target practice?"

"She's got a point," Usopp said, but I said,"You have any sake?"

"Here," he said, uneasily, he gave me a bottle, I dipped an arrow's tip in it then tossed the bottle at a long distance. I took out a match and lit the arrow, setting it on fire. 'It HAS to work, Jack did it, Will did it...Luna's gonna do it!' I thought as I latched the arrow on my bow. "I get it."

"One, two, three," I murmured, I aimed at the floating sake and shot. The water around it lit ablaze. "Yeah! I'm so good!"

"You want to...set the whole place on fire?!" Usopp screamed, the flames managed to get on a ship, then the wood was set fire. Man, Smoky was right, never play with fire. It's coming closer, darn.

"Everyone, get this ship out of the fire's reach!" Zoro yelled, we took out the oars and rowed to the back of the mouth, just right below the dangling thingy. "All right, we're safe."

"When you mess with a snake, you're never safe," I said in a scary way, Usopp, Carue, and Chopper cringed. "The fire I set, it's going to get us eventually. If it doesn't we'll be eaten. If the fire makes the snake throw us up, we're most likely to be drowned by water since we might be under the surface."

"So our options are being burned to death, drowning, and get eaten, that's the most loveliest way for me to die!" Nami yelled at me. "What can you say to that?!"

I walked in front of them, and cleared my throat,"...Sorry!"

"That's all you could say?!" Loki squawked at me, I shrugged. "I'm too handsome to die this way!"

"Same here!" Sanji said. "I mean, all those pretty girls need me out there!"

"Cool you're charts and tail feathers off, mates, I'll think of something," I said.

"What's next, blowing us up?!" they yelled, I smiled. "Oh, god, please say no!"

"Sanji, how much sake do we have?" I said.

"About four barrels," he said.

"Go and fetch them, then toss them in the water," I said, he nodded and went off. "Usopp, get enough gunpowder to fill about seven cannons, then toss it overboard too."

"No," Usopp said, I took out my pistol and aimed it at his face. "All right, I'll do it!"

Both came up with barrels, I took a small pouch from my trunk and filled it with powder, then tied it to an arrow. I aimed at the thing above us and fired, it was pierced into it. I lit another arrow and fired at it again, this time, an explosion happened.

The snake bellowed in pain as it swam somewhere. Luffy said,"Zoro, get the barrels in the water, everyone else, get ready."

"For what?!" Vivi said, the mouth opened suddenly, the sky was visible. Zoro threw the rest of the barrels overboard and I set them on fire. Another explosion happened and we were sent flying out of the snake's mouth.

"WHEEE!" Luffy yelled in joy as we landed a mile away from the snake, whose mouth was on fire. "That was great!"

"I had to admit, I think I've fallen in love with danger," I said, pretty proud of what I'd done. Sanji went back to the kitchen, after a while, he called out,"Naaaaaami, Viiiiiiiiivi, Luuuuuuuuna! Lunch is ready."

"I'll pass," I said when we sat down, I left them and went to Nami's room.


	7. Luna and Sanji's gone insane, oh my!

Disclaimer: ME DOES NOT OWN One Piece 

Chapter 7: Luna and Sanji's gone insane, oh my!  
(Loki's POV)

I stared at Luna as she went to...er, N-nami's, was it, room. She said,"Loki, don't go out to sea without me, all right?"

The rest of the crew came out later, I walked to the kitchen and found the ero-cook washing the dishes. I chirped a bit, he looked at me and said,"Go, I don't have anything for you, Luffy ate the food again."

"Riiiiiight," I said. That night, Sanji prepared us dinner, I came in time to get raw fish.

"Get Luna, will you?" Sanji said. "She skipped lunch earlier"  
I managed to find my way to the door and said,"Luna, Sanji-"

"I can smell it from here," Luna said. "Go away! I'm buisy."

That night, when Nami came to get into her room, the door was locked. She said,"Luna, you do know this is my room."

"Luna?" she said. "I'll just keep watch instead."

This behavior continued to go on and on for the next three days. I flew around the place at night, screw your orders, I need to stretch my wings! Sanji called me down, and I landed next to him. He said,"What's with Luna?"

"I don't know," I shrugged. "I'm just her steed, besides, I'm not a human like you."

"You talk, have feelings, saving her life, that's human enough for me," he said, he stroked my head. Man, he smells like ash.

"She's insane, you're too," I said.

"I'm sane, I jumped the river out of instinct," Sanji said, he lit one of those cigarettes and smoked, he blew some in front of my face. "Love, that's my second nature."

"Love?" I asked, I felt it sometimes between humans, but not really.

"Yeah," Sanji said, he left.

The next day...

"Anyone seen my cigarettes?"

"Nada," I said as he went around.

"Anyone seen my hat and boots?" Luna said, she suddenly came out of Nami's room, finally. Then she spotted me, she stuck an odd stick in my beak and lit the end of it. I breathed it in and...enjoyed it...a lot. "I shall call you Moegami when you're an eagle, as a horse, you're to be known as Kazegami...later, Moegami"  
She suddenly retreated to the crow's nest; she threw Usopp out, he said,"What the-?!"

"Is there a cure for her, Chopper? She lost her marbles," Zoro asked, the reindeer shook his head.

"I'm only a doctor, not a pyciotrist," Chopper said.

"Guys! Breakfast!" Sanji said, we all went in the kitchen. The food was losing its touch, the crew gagged on it. The cook placed a plate in front of me, it was...empty. "Sorry!" He tossed me some raw fish.

I merely left with the crew, Sanji must've cracked his skull when he was a kid cause he don't look right. I mean look, the man covers his left eye with his hair for beak's sake! Then I saw him rush up the crow's nest, then I heard Luna scream,"Pychopath! Gya!"

"Luna, baby-" Sanji said, Luna just kicked him off the crow's next, he landed flat on his face in front of me. "What a beauty!"

"I had enough of this!" Nami yelled, she punched Sanji in the back of his head and knocked him out. After a few minutes, he stood back up. "Loki, put him down."

I was already on it, I knocked him over and placed my talons on his chest. I threatened,"Idiot! Shut up!"

"Money, want money?" Sanji said, holding up several berries in my face. "Just let me go."

"I have no use for them," I said, he kicked me in the air. That's it, you're going down blondy. "Never screw with an eagle!"

"Once I'm done with you, I'll cook you and feed you to Luffy!" Sanji yelled back at me, I dived for him but a blind streak of silver flew in front of me, I crashed into the wall. Luna, in beast point, was growling.

"You people gone loco!" she yelled.

"Um, everyone's gone crazy," Vivi said, who was in her room most of time when she came out on deck. "I'm never going to get to Alabasta."

"SANJI! LUNA!: Carue yelled, even though he could only honk, I knew what he said. "I found your things, they're in the cannon room. I placed it there to see what happens and now I know."

I made my way to the cannon room and found their things just as Carue said. I brought them back up on deck and the two came rushing to me. Sanji took the box from my beak while Luna took her hat and boots.

"Ah," Sanji sighed as he breathed in a newly lit cigaret. "Might as well start cooking."

"I need to target practice," Luna said, she placed her boots and hat on and took out her bow and quiver. She aimed at a wooden pole with a red cloth tied to the top that was placed near the figurehead.

"Humans...are insane...sometimes," I said, Chopper and Carue nodded in agreement.

"That's true," Chopper said.

"True," Carue said.


	8. The Wolf of Kazegami

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece 

Chapter 8: The Wolf of Kazegami

(Luna's POV)

After the episode from last week, we had managed to get to an island. The second I set my feet on port, a man going by my name appeared with a white mare. I said,"Loki?"

"Loony Luna," Lokisaid. "I set up a horserace at the other end of town. It starts on the next full moon."

"That's tonight," Nami said.

"What?!" Loki said, he looked pretty jumpy. "Er...how about we do this right now. Other end of town."

He got on his mare and rushed off, I said,"Loki, get ready to see Moegami."

I hitched Loki, who was at horse point, and took off, Luffy yelled,"I got to see this!"

He fallowed me to the other end and I saw Loki at the starting point. A large crowd of people stood and stare at me as I got ready. The flag waved, we're off. I kicked Loki's sides and we went faster then I ever thought possible.

"C'mon Luna!" Luffy yelled.

"What's the prize?" Nami asked, she saw a sign: White Galleon, against Kazegami, the Black Wind. 1,000,000 berries for prize. "..." Money was in her eyes. "Hurry Luna!"

I looked back and saw Loki, he suddenly tried to push me off, but I held on. The crowed booed at him, he smiled and as the White Galleon went faster. I took out my bow and quiver, I latched and arrow and aimed at him, miss.

He sped around the corner, then something made Loki trip. I flew off and landed on my back, owie. "Well, well, look here," said a familiar voice. "An associate of the Straw Hat Pirates and Vivi."

"I don't know them!" I said.

"Sure, we've had Loki here lure you to us. Now, tell us where Straw Hat is, along with Roronoa Zolo," Robin said, I switched to beast point and attempted to bite her. Arms came up from the ground and held me down ⌠Be a good girl and tell us where they are."

Loki smiled,"I brought the girl here, now where's my 1,000,000 berrie prize, Miss All-Sunday?"

"Here, enjoy it," Robin said, she pointed to a large bag of money in an empty shop, he rushed into it. "Now, do you have a name?"

"Yes," I said, I lowered my head (my hat was still on me in beast point) and the rim of my black hat covered my face, so my mouth was only seen. "It's Luna, the Wolf of Kazegami, and I'm the musician of the Straw Hats.

"That's good, but where's Vivi?" Robin asked me.

"With the crew of course!" I said, Loki came up from behind Robin in eagle point and attacked her. Robin released me and I hopped onto Loki's back as he flew off. "Moegami, we have to get to the crew and tell them that baroque Works is after them again!"

"What are they?" Loki asked as we looked for the crew. A building was suddenly lit on fire, I found Sanji and Zolo fighting off several men from Crocodile. One of them lit a building on fire on accident.

"Just find Vivi and get her to the ship!" I jumped off and landed on one man. "Where's Vivi?!"

"Luna, my love, what happened?" Sanji asked.

"No time, where is she?!"

"With Luffy and the others, they ran to the ship," Zolo said, he took out ten people at once.

"Time to go!" I said, we ran off to the Going Merry. We board hip and shipped off, several other ships came after us. "Now what?"

"We can't them off!" Usopp said. "There's way too many!"

"Well, the barrel and arrows trick is out of the question," I said, I saw Robin at the ship that was front of the line. I aimed an arrow at her. "That there is Miss All-Sunday."

"Her?" Luffy asked. "Take her down now!"

I concentrated all my strength on one arrow, then my power from the Wolf-Wolf Fruit activated in attack mode, I released the arrow and flames suddenly lit at the tip of it. It flew towards Robin, bur she caught it before it was within 1 foot in range.

"That's not something you don't see every day," I said, we left instantly. "Must've been the wolf in me...this is gonna be fun. Nami! Vivi!"

The two ladies came up to her, she gave them a wolfish grin. "Get ready to scare the crap out of everyone..."


	9. Pranks first, then haunts

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece! 

(Side Notes:

To Thomas Drovin: Thanks for reading the first 6 chapters, mate. The trunks are to be explained later, so keep reading. I was going to have Sanji cover his left eye because he had a long scar on it and he didn't want anyone to see it; there was a flashback on the Baratie that had Sanji juggling knives and one knife cut his left eye I was going to make, but I edited it out.)

Chapter 9: Pranks first, then haunts

A full moon tonight, you know what that means...prank time! (wolf style) Once everyone was asleep, Vivi, Nami, and I went to the boy's room. Nami and Vivi took everyone's pillow and stained it with my blood while I switched to werewolf point, finally.

I was the same height as Sanji, my feet and arms were a bit longer, along with my teeth. My hat had ear holes for my ears while my pants had a hole for my tail. Nami and Vivi came on deck with me and helped pour more of my blood on my hands, feet, and mouth, then they put on their old, old clothes that they didn't wear on. We put blood stains on it too to give out more of an effect.

"Ready?" I asked, a smile across my face.

"I don't see why we have to do this," Vivi said. "Is-"

"Don't worry, I need to get back at Zolo anyway," Nami said. "Let's get started."

I pictured the scene when Lupin transformed into a werewolf, I screamed,"Oh, my god! You guys better run!"

"Help! Please!" Nami yelled, when Luffy and the crew (Loki and Carue were just asleep) came out, Nami and I hid in the crow's nest while Vivi was in our room, screaming. They rushed there to see that we (the girls) had made the place a wreck, Carue and Loki were playing dead there. Vivi came out leading the crew with her, she said,"She's got Nami!"

"Who?!" Sanji said, concerned and all, that was our cue. Nami and I jumped from the crow's nest, she and Vivi screamed again. I gave a long, loud howl before advancing at Zolo, who cowered since I was bigger and he left his swords in the room.

"What the heck is that?!" he yelled at me, I tried to hold back a smile as I snarled.

"A werewolf!" Chopper and Usopp screamed. "Someone, get something made of silver! Light a fire, anything!"

"I'll get the necklace I bought for Nami, it's made of silver!" Sanji said, he was about to run until I went in front of him. I roared and he cowered over to Nami. "On second thought, I didn't get her anything."

Chopper and Usopp were running around the ship with me at their tails, then I charged at Luffy, who joined the two. We ran around until Chopper flew into one of Nami's mikan trees while Usopp barricade himself in Sanji's kitchen. Luffy shot himself into the crow's nest, Sanji stood in front of Nami and Vivi. Zolo, who tried to get away from me and fell over the railings, yet he hanged onto it.

I advanced on Sanji and bore my fangs at him.

"...gr..."

"..."

"...argh..."

"..."

"...heh..."

"...?!..."

"Heh, heh, heh."

"What the-?!" Sanji said.

Nami, Vivi, and I burst into tears after holding back our smiles for a while and laughed hard.

"MY GOD!"

"DID YOU SEE THEIR FACES?!"

"MAN, THAT WAS TOATALLY WORTH IT!" Nami laughed, clutching her stomach, everybody surrounded us.

"What's this about?!" Zolo bellowed, I switched to human point and continued to laugh. "And why are our pillows covered in blood?!"

"I-I w-want t-t-to g-get back a-a-a-at you g-guys!" I said as I gasped for air.

"For what?! We didn't do anything!" they yelled at us.

I stopped laughing, and gave a 'thinking' look, I said,"Oh, that's right...people scream, I laugh, same thing."

"Uh, no it's not!" Usopp said.

"Wait, guys, look there," I said, I pointed at an island that appeared a mile away from us. "Nami, what does the Grand Compass say?"

"It's pointing there," Nami said, we all looked at the island as though it was something special. "But it looks like that place hasn't been inhabited for years, the port looks burnt down."

"Let's go! There might be something worth looking for!" Luffy said, we made port then walked around. People who had their windows open in shops and homes closed them as we moved along. Loki, who cleaned himself, walked besides me. "Man, tough crowd."

I paused, then something clicked in my mind, Lake Tahoe. The buildings looked the same back in town, there was a large mansion up ahead, it looked like my home. Sanji asked,"Is there anything wrong?"

"No," I said, I went over to the mansion and knocked on the door. No answer, I checked my pockets and, oddly, found the house key, I placed it through the lock. ⌠I swear, this place is like the real world."

"I thought you never lived here," Vivi said, Carue stood behind her.

"I know, but my house key fits in the lock...might as well go inside," I said, we went inside the place. The lights were off, but I found a switch. The floors were shining like new, but the walls were torn in places, yet they were being repaired.

"W-we split up," Usopp said.

"Don't," I warned, if I see one more familiar thing from my world, I'm going to flip out. "This is similar to my old home, so that means..."

"What?" Nami asked.

"This place is haunted," I said. "I'm guessing this, but, is there any island called Fannette Island in the Grand Line?"

"No, why?" Nami said.

"Strange," I murmured. "That could only mean one thing, some one's trying to send me back by using my home. Or, their trying to kill me by using illusions and confusing me."

"What are you murmuring about?" Chopper said.

"Actually, let's split up," I said. "Who wants to take the kitchen and dinning area, it's down the hall to your right?"

"I will!" Luffy said.

"I'll go with him to keep him out of trouble," Loki said, they went to the right hallway and disappeared in the dark.

"The office or garden, Chopper?" I said.

"Garden, it doesn't sound bad," he said.

"Yeah, I'll go with him," Usopp said, they went to the back of the mansion.

"Nami, Vivi, go back to the ship," I said, Nami protested,"Why?"

"Someone has to stay and watch the ship," I shrugged, they, along with Carue, walked out the door. "That leaves me, Sanji, and Zolo...who wants to go through my house alone?"

"Me, I don't believe in ghosts anyway," Zolo said, he went up the stairs and turned left to a random place. That leaves me with everyone's favorite chainsmoker, Sanji...whoo...yay...


	10. Library's Secrets & the Merry went Go

Disclaimer: you know the drill! Me no own One Piece, savvy? 

Chapter 10: Library's Secret and the Merry went Go

"We have to check the library," Luna said, they went up the stairs and turned right. She placed her hand on the door, but before she turned it. "Sanji? This house doesn't feel right."

"Whatever's behind that door, I'll protect you," he said, she sighed as she opened the door. A large (emphasis of large) room filled with shelves and book in them was there, she looked around. When she was younger, she'd spend most of her time here, reading everything. There was an odd bookshelf that always had its books 'nailed' to it a certain way. 'What's so important in here?"

Luna walked over to the odd bookshelf and tried to pull a book out, it was nailed to it, she said,"I get it, this place is a puzzle."

"And we have to solve this thing," Sanji asked, he attempted to take a different book, but it was stuck too. "All right, what kind of person nails a book to the shelf?"

"A puzzle maker," Luna said, she pulled on another book, this time, it came out. "Whoever built this place must've wanted to keep something safe, so he/she made this up."

She opened the book and looked through it, some pages were torn off. She tossed it over her shoulder and threw a glance at the ceiling. Gears were there, then she saw what moved them, a bar that connected to the bookshelf. Is it just me, or did the person who made the puzzle was stupid? I mean, he/she made it look too simple, even Sanji realized it.

"Are thinking about it too?" he asked, she nodded. They tried to pull out each book until they found the one that moved the gears. "Ladies first."

"Thanks," she said, she pulled on a large, big, black book and they felt a slight rumble from the floor. The gears above them shifted, but a trap door opened under Luna's feet. He grabbed her hand as she fell, thank god he was there!

Spikes were at the bottom of the floor. Sanji pulled her out, he said,"Are you hurt?"

"Just fine," Luna said, the gears moved above their heads, the bookshelf sunk into the floor, revealing a hole in the wall. Inside it, a journal was seen, Sanji reached for it and took it. He said,"Looks like a captain's log."

"What's it doing here?" Luna asked as he opened it. "December 12, 1849. Gold Rush fever in Fannette Island, that's all they said in town. Father left us to earn more money, he said to come back richer than ever, but he never did...we have to find the others."

"Don't tell me, a monster's going to get us all?" Sanji guessed, she nodded. "What kind of house do you live in?!"

"A haunted kind, let's go and find Chopper and Usopp, they're in more danger than they could ever be in, so is Luffy, Loki, and Zolo," Luna said, for the first time, she sounded serious as they walked over to a window. She found a lantern on a desk and lit it, he looked out the window.

Poor Chopper and Usopp were seen screaming their heads off as they ran around the garden with someone at their tails. A nine tailed fox?! Yes folks, it was him in the flesh, chasing two crewmen around the garden, through the stables, then around a lake and out of sight. They came back seconds later and rushed into the mansion, leaving the fox outside.

"SANJI! LUNA! ZOLO! LOKI! LUFFY!" Usopp yelled, Sanji and Luna rushed out of the library and met him at the stairs. "A-a-a f-fox w-with nine tails came after us!"

"We saw," Luna said, Chopper collapsed beside her as she came down. "What happened?"

"I'll tell you, a peaceful garden wasn't what I thought it would be!" Chopper panted, clutching to Luna's leg. "F-full of m-monsters! The fox got a bit of Usopp!"

"Everyone, get down!" yelled Zolo's voice from up stairs, he slid down the railings and jumped over them. A ball of blue fire came hurtling at them, they ran out of the way to see a fox with nine tails at the top of the stairs.

It growled, Chopper said,"Leave this place at once or suffer, that's what he said. Wasn't he just out in the garden?!"

"It don't matter!" Luna screamed as she dodged a ball of fire that formed in the fox's jaws and fired at her. "Get to the dinning area! There might be more!"

They rushed to the hallway to the right as the fox jumped from the staircase and landed right next to them. The doors were opened earlier by Luffy, so they ran through them. Sanji and Zolo bolted the doors and they heard the massive claws scratching against them.

Luna looked around the dinning area, it was quite large, like in the real world. It only lacked the tables. Loki was seen eating a large piece of fish while Luffy was merely sleeping.

"Luna!" Loki said, she came over to him. "There was a nine tailed fox in the kitchen, it knocked Luffy out, but I was able to get some fish! Want some?"

"Can someone explain to me why there are three foxes with nine tails chasing us around the place? And why do you have a book?" Zolo asked, pointing a blade at the journal. "Don't tell me, you and Sanji were getting cozy in the library."

Sanji and Luna blushed a bit..

"Er...I'll just read this," Luna said, opening the journal. "December 12, 1849..."

(With Nami and Vivi)

Nami made it to the docks with Vivi and Carue, but...there wasn't any docks. And the Merry was missing, Nami said,"Where's the ship?!"

"What ship, miss?" said a young girl. "This town is known as Fannette Island, the big house there is Nine Tailed Manor, I saw you and your friends go inside there."

"Fannette Island?!" Nami said, didn't Luna mention something about that place?

"Yes, the house is haunted by a monster beyond compare," she said. "I'm Constance, would you want to stay in the inn for the night? My dad owns it, and the town hadn't have any visitors here since the Gold Rush days."

"Gold Rush?" Vivi asked.

"It was an event that happened. Thousands came here to mine for gold," Constance said, she led them to an inn called the Shirt Tail Inn as Nami's eyes were lit with money. "Dad, set up two beds!"

"That'd be 100 berries," said a voice from upstairs.

"You want to hear about the Silverback Manor?" Constance asked.

"Sure," Vivi said, the girl went to the counter and pulled out a book.

"This starts on December 12, 1849..."

_(The Next Chapter is; _

Chapter 11: Two Journals, Two Versions, One's a lie

_Keep reading, mates! And remember, **R&R!)**_


	11. Two Journals, two versions, one's a lie

Disclaimers: yeah, if I owned One Piece, it would only be nine chapters long. 

Chapter 11: Two Journals, two versions, one's a lie

"Do we really need to listen to this?" Zolo asked me.

"Yes, anyways," I cleared my throat and began.

_"December 12, 1849 Dear Journal,_

_Gold Rush Fever on Fannette Island, that's all they said in town. Father left us to earn more money in the mountains, he said that to come back richer than ever, but he never did. I was left in charge of Fannette Island as mayor, only age 20 to count! They all depend on me, mother, my younger sister and brother (Alison and Jack) and the town too. Things are smooth, miners came to mine for gold here, we were able to get enough money to support ourselves._

_-Edgar Silverback_

_January 20, 1850 Dear Journal,_

_A pirate came, that's all that happened, he asked us if he could stay for the night and be fed, we said no. That was a wrong thing to say, the pirate going by 'Nine Tailed Trace' said that he would curse me, my family, and my descendants who live in our home to keep a 'family pet' for ever in the Silverback Manor. Of course, we don_

_t believe in magic, so I had his head removed the next day._

_-Edgar Silverback_

_May 16, 1850 Dear Journal,_

_The 'family pet' the pirate gave to us was true. Mother had told Alison and Jack to fetch some water from the lake. They did as they were told, but when it was the afternoon, Jack only returned. He looked like he was attacked by some sort of beast and told me that Alison was killed. I hitched my horse, gathered some men, and rode off; we found her body at the water's edge. A nine tailed fox that was as big as a wagon stood there with blood in his mouth. The family pet was a monster._

_-Edgar Silverback_

_June 7, 1850 Dear Journal,_

_The next victim of the attacks was my mother, she went to tend for the garden, only to be found dead. The sight was horrid as the nine tailed fox gave an evil laugh and fled to the forest again. I swear, upon my mother and sister's grave, that I shall find the fox and kill him._

_-Edgar Silverback_

_June 1, 1850,  
Dear Journal,_

_Jack and I had discovered the creature's weakness, but we're unable to finish him. His weakness was-_

"Wait, the pages are torn off," Luna said, Sanji looked at the journal, he said,"Maybe the fox might have stolen it to not reveal his weak points."

"How could it, it had no thumbs," Usopp said, he looked at his arm and sighed. "Oh, thank god the fox missed me. He nearly grabbed me, so I though I was bitten."

(In Shirt Tail Inn)

_"And so, we had defeated the nine tailed fox by drowning him in water. He can't swim, that's the good part, and so he sank in the murky depths,"_ Constance read from the journal of Edgar Silverback. "That's it, that's the journal of Edgar Silverback, the second mayor of our town."

"So the nine tailed fox died?" Nami asked, Carue was sleeping on the floor next to Vivi.

"Yep, but people say he's alive. That rumor was proven wrong years ago by a descendant of Silverback," Constance said. "The Silverback Manor was abandoned though, so yeah..."

Vivi looked at the grandfather clock, 1:00 a.m. She said,"We better get some sleep, that prank we pulled off pretty much tired me out."

Both went upstairs and went to bed, Constance looked at the Silverback Manor through the window.

(Silverback Manor)

I saw Luffy waking up, I said,"When you were in the kitchen, were you attacked?"

"Yeah, by a nine tailed fox," Luffy said, he suddenly got up and looked around. "Wait, where am I?!"

"In the dinning hall," Loki said, taking another bite of his fish.

"There's something that still stumps me," I said, I looked around the place and saw a large tapestry hung over a large fireplace at the end of the room. I walked over to it and glanced at all the names that were sewn onto it. "_'Silverback Family Tree'_. Okay, why is my name at the bottom of this piece of cloth?!"

"What?" Chopper asked, he came to me and I placed him on my shoulders for him to see. "It says Luna H. Silverback...ow!"

I accidentally dropped him and checked the tapestry again, my name was written in gold letters, I said,"My name is Luna Silverback, but what would it be doing here? Better yet, if this island isn't in the Grand Line, why is it here?"

"Those are questions you should be asking yourself," said a voice, we turned around to see a man dressed in a rancher's outfit behind us. I looked at him, then at a portrait of Edgar Silverback hung on the wall, they look the same. When the rest turned to see, he vanished in a puff of smoke.

"G-g-g-g," I stuttered, I let in a deep breath and screamed**,"GHOST**!"

"What did I say, what-did-I-say?!" Usopp said. "I told you this place was haunted, but no, let's go and find treasure instead, we're gonna get our soles taken by evil spirits!"

"None said that!" I yelled. "Maybe I need some sleep, then I won't be seeing things."

"You can sleep next to me," Sanji said, I blushed but I went over to Loki and fell asleep with his wing acting as a blanket.


	12. Let is snow, let it snow as we run!

Disclaimer: don't own one piece, all right? 

Chapter 12: Let is snow, let it snow as we run!

I slept for five hours before waking up, the room was pretty cooler than last night. Loki, who was asleep, along with Zolo, Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp, moved his large wing away from me, I got up. Sanji was sitting against Loki's other side, his wing covered him. I looked out a broken window and saw, to my surprise, that it was snowing.

"You've got to be kidding me," I gasped as I went closer to look. There was snow everywhere, the garden, stables, and the lake was frozen. A sudden flash of red flew past the window, the nine tailed fox saw me and fired a blue fire ball at me. I jumped out of the way as the ball of fire blew up the window.

"Everyone, get up!" I screamed, no answer, I rushed over to Sanji and whispered,"Nami and Vivi were kidnapped by Zolo."

Sanji woke up and looked around the room franticly, he said,"Tell me where he is!"

I ignored him and rushed over to Zolo, I said,"Sanji stole you're swords." Zolo got up and rushed over to Sanji, they got in a fight, I went to Usopp and Chopper and screamed,"The nine tailed fox is here!" They both screamed in fright and ran around the room while I said to Luffy,"Sanji has meat, he cooked some for you."

"MEAT!" Luffy yelled as he got up and rushed over to Sanji and Zolo, whom were both fighting. He broke up the fight and said,"Sanji, where's the meat?!"

"I don't have anything for you, Luffy!" Sanji said, Loki suddenly woke up, he asked,"What's with the yelling and where's the meat?"

"SHUT UP, all of you!" I yelled, everyone stopped. "Listen, it's snowing outside-"

"That's what you woke us up for?!" Zolo bellowed at me.

"In case you ever noticed, this house is filled with nine tailed foxes that wish to kill us. If we don't get out soon, we're either going to starve to death, freeze to death, or get eaten...this sounds familiar."

"Yeah, yeah, you said that a week ago in someone's mouth," Zolo mocked, I glared at him.

"Hey, she's right," Usopp said, he poked his head out the window, but another blast of fire came hurtling towards him, Loki got up and rushed over to him. His beak got a grip on Usopp's leg and pulled him away from the window. An explosion happened outside as Usopp hugged Loki's neck and thanked him. "The f-fox is out t-there!"

"That's why I woke all of you up," I said, I looked at the two doors that led out of the dinning hall. "Okay, door number one has the kitchen with a fox. Door number two has the exit, but the fox is out there. Which to pick?"

"I don't know," Luffy said, he opened the door that led to the entrance hall while I flipped out. I ran over to him and pulled him back in before he could leave, I caught a glimpse of the nine tailed fox sleeping on top of the stairs.

"I'd go for door number two," Chopper whispered as we watched the fox sleep. We carefully tip toed to the front door quietly. The fox grunted and Usopp jumped, I looked at the door and turned the knob, then tried to push it open, it was stuck. "What, you mean we're gonnna be trapped in here?!"

"Be quiet, Chopper!" Zolo hissed as he placed his hand on one of his swords, as though the fox would jump at them. I pushed against the door, nothing. "Can you hurry up?!"

"It's frozen!" I said, Sanji and I pushed against it, it moved a bit. "Aw, come-on! This is just stupid, it won't budge!"

"C'mon, Luna," Sanji said quietly, I rammed into it and the door burst open, a roar was heard from behind us from the stairs. Oops, we woke the fox up, it went after us as we ran outside. To our horror, three more foxes were waiting for us. They snow was about a foot deep, so Loki, Chopper, and I switched to horse point, walking point, and beast point to carry the rest to safety.

"Chopper, can you carry people on your back?" I asked, he shook his head. "Usopp's going to be with you. Loki, take Zolo and Luffy, I'll take Sanji."

"What if one of us gets caught?" Usopp asked as Zolo and Luffy hitched Loki. "There's four foxes, two of them are going to go after one of us while the rest get to have one fox on their tails."

"You've got a point there," I said. "Just try to get to town, maybe they'll stop fallowing you! Have luck, me hearties!"

"That's your idea of help?! There's a blizzard happening!" Chopper screamed as we all split into three groups and ran off in the snow. I ran towards the gates with Sanji on my back, he held tight as a nine tailed fox ran after us. I looked back to see a blue ball issuing from its jaws, I ran to the left and dodged it.

"I can't see a damn thing!" I yelled, I turned a corner, another fox was in our way. I turned around to see the fox from earlier growling at us. "So, they're after me, then. Someone really wants me gone."

We ran into own, Sanji threw a glance back, he said,"You could stop, it seems they can't go out the gates."

"Luna, Sanji!" called out a voice, Usopp and Chopper came running towards us.

"How'd you get here within ten minutes?" I asked.

"Luck of the draw!" Chopper said, rather cheerfully, I frowned at him. "Usopp was pretty cool, he took down that fox with a single shot from his slingshot!"

"Ah, it was nothing Chopper, I used to kill nine tailed foxes all the time when I was a kid!" Usopp bragged, I rolled my eyes at him. "Then there was this large bear I'd wrestle with."

"You wrestled with bears?!" Chopper asked in amazement, I looked at the Silverback Mansion, the blizzard suddenly stopped. "Hey, doesn't it take an hour for blizzards to stop?"

"Normally, yes," said a girl, it was Constance. "These sudden storms are caused by the ghost of Nine Tailed Trace. I suspect you guys are miss Nami and miss Vivi's friends, they told us what you looked like, they're staying at my father's inn. Would you care to join us?"

"Er...," Usopp said, but Sanji cut in with hearts in his eyes,"Ignore what the fish just said, yes, we accept your offer."

"Great," Constance smiled, but the sound of Loki's hooves were heard from a distance. Loki came galloping towards me with Luffy on his back, Zolo was out cold. "Oh, dear, what happened?"

"Nothing, Chopper, can you see if Zolo is all right?" Luffy said, sounding concerned. "The fox got him, and...did something."

"Right," Chopper said, he switched to heavy point and carried Zolo, we fallowed Constance to the Shirt Tail Inn, there, Nami and Vivi were waiting for us.

"I thought I said to look after the ship," I said.

"Yeah, but it wasn't there," Nami explained. "When you told us to go and find it, it wasn't there. Constance told us we were on Fannette Island, and asked us to stay for the night, she told us about a man named Edgar Silverback from his journal. We heard noises from the Silverback Mansion, by the time we wanted to leave and check out the place, a blizzard came in-"

"Wait a moment," Sanji said, Loki came inside in bird point. "You said Edgar Silverback? Luna found his journal in the library."

"That's right," I said, I gave her the book.

"It can't be!" Constance said, she took out another journal of Edgar Silverback and gave it to me. I looked through it. "I have it, and you have it, who owns the original? Who has a fake?"

"Questions, questions, questions," said a bored voice from the door that was left open, I looked at the source of the voice to see Silverback's ghost again. He came towards me and I dropped the book, he walked closer.

My breath thinned as he grabbed my throat with his hand, I backed up against the wall as he pushed me. I caught a whiff of whiskey, hay, and gunpowder from the ghost...wait, aren't they not supposed to smell? Everyone stared at me, but they couldn't see Silverback, no wonder they didn't scream or yell.

"Luna, are you all right?" Luffy asked. "You look like you've just seen a ghost. You don't look good."

Silverback disappeared in a puff of gray smoke and I slumped over a table as I shuddered. My vision was suddenly blurred by the time Sanji came over to me and held me.

"Luna-kun?" Sanji asked me, he waved his hand in front of my face, the smell of cigarette issued from his mouth. He's just inches away from my face, I can feel it!

"Do you believe in ghosts?" I whispered in his ear, I was able to tell, there was a long pause, then he nodded. "I-I-I j-just s-saw one...it attacked m-me."


	13. Kira the fox & Zolo's shadow Issue

Disclaimer: you know the drill 

Chapter 13: Kira the fox & Zolo's shadow issue

I laid on a soft bed, clearly Sanji carried me up the stairs. A loud thud was heard from downstairs. I got up and went to check it out. Loki was being chased by Luffy out of the kitchen with a large piece of meat in his beak. Sanji was pursuing them, he looked at the stairs and saw me, he said,"Hey, Luna-chan! Are you feeling all right?"

(Note: I'm having Sanji call Luna, Luna-chan. I got mixed up at some point)

"Yeah," I said, eyeing the meat in Loki's beak. The smell of raw meat was tempting for me since I'm part wolf, I switched to beast point and jumped Loki when he passed me. "Got ya!"

"Not on my watch!" Luffy yelled, he jumped on top of Loki too and the bird squawked as the air was flatteined out of him by our weight. He got a hold of my tail as we got up, I grabbed Luffy's vest and pulled on it. "Hey, let go!"

"I need to eat!" Loki and I sad in unison, Sanji grabbed the meat from the distracted Luffy and punched him in the head.

"Oi, captain, Luna-kun, if you're going to eat, let me cook it first. I'll give you raw meat and fish later, Moegami," Sanji said, heading to the kitchen. I walked over to the fireplace and laid there, Nami sat on the sofa draw a map of the island, Vivi was tending to Carue's feathers, Luffy and Usopp slept on the floor(they weren't together of course, sheesh), Chopper was still examining Zolo.

"How's he doing?" Constance asked from her seat at the counter.

⌠"'m not sure, but one of his swords are missing," Chopper said, pointing at the three scabbards, two swords were left in them. The door flew open and a fox with nine tails came strolling in, everyone jumped, Luffy and Usopp woke up, while it came over to Constance.

"Mister Kira, what a n-nice d-day t-to see you," Constance said as the fox glared at her, it was the same size as me. "How might I help you?"

"My master's to be expecting an offering from the Shirt Tail Inn this Harvest Moon Festival in the Silverback Manor," it said, I got a closer look at it and noticed it was the same one that chased me and Sanji. "He demands that your father, Old Jack, to brew him your finest sake."

"I-I'm sorry, sir, but the rice that was for this year's harvest wasn't good enough," Constance said. "With a-all the b-blizzards t-this year the Brethren created caused them to be frozen, so they couldn't grow."

"Master Trace won't be happy about this, he said that if you can't brew sake, he'll want...the diary of Edgar Silverback," Kira said, she gave a shaky nod and went behind the counter. "I believe you own the original?"

"Yes, sir," she said, she went upstairs while I looked harder at Kira. It was as though we were sucked into a black room when we made eye contact. I took note of a sword on its back, it was Zolo's. He stared at all of us.

I switched to human point and said,"Where'd you get that blade? It looks cool."

"What, this?" he asked me. ⌠I don't wanna brag, but I am the most skilled swordsman on Fannette Island. This sword, Fox Tail, is the most powerful one here."

There was a long silence, Nami broke it by asking,"If it's a sword, why isn't it in its scabbard?"

"Reasons," Kira said, Constance came in, she handed him the journal, but I said,"Don't give it to him."

"Er, ignore her," Constance said, she placed it in the fox's mouth and he left. I switched to beast point again and sped after him, I nailed him to the ground. "Luna!"

"Give me the sword!" I roared in his face. "How can you obtain it when you were after me earlier?!"

"Questions, you're full of them aren't you?" Kira smiled, he vanished in a puff of snow, but Zolo's sword was all that was left. I took it in my mouth and placed it near Zolo.

"You know, I just gave the fox a fake journal," Constance said, she gave me another book. "Here's the real one."

I switched to human point and placed the sword in its scabbard. I looked through it and found a small side note on it, I read,"_When the foul beast attacks, it would first try to copy one's battle style. When it is outsmarted, or overpowered, it would then take one's shadow. It had happened to Jack, his shadow was stolen. He wasn't able to be seen by the opposite gender for the rest of his life."_

"Guys," Nami said. "Where's Zolo?"

"Right where Chopper is of course," I said.

"Urgh, my head," Zolo said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Where's the fox I was fighting earlier?"

Vivi, who was next to him, jumped at the sound of his voice, she turned, but wasn't able to see him. She said,"Wasn't he just behind me?"

I looked through the journal again, I read,"_He could be heard, but not seen. Animals, regardless of their gender, can see him_. I'm part wolf, so, I can see Zolo."

"You mean to say that Zolo can't be seen by any girl?" Usopp asked, he clearly didn't get to anything for the pass thirty minutes. "That'd be a though life, you'll scare all the pretty girls away by just talking to them."

"Hey, it was pretty hectic out there and we had a large disadvantage," Zolo said, he got up and went up the stairs, he caught a glimpse of a mirror, he paused. "Why can't I see my own reflection?"

"_And Jack wasn't able to see his own reflection in mirrors_," I added, reading from the journal.

"Luna-chan, Nami-swan, Vivi! Breakfast is ready!" Sanji said, we all went to the kitchen to eat. When Zolo arrived, Constance moved out of his way, she said,"Excuse me, I need to fetch something from the storage room."

I was about to come, then I paused. Wait, aren't girls not supposed to see Zolo? How can she know where he was without moving out of the way? She's supposed to bump into him or something. I said,"Constance, how did you know Zolo was next to you if you can't see him?"

"He smells like steel," she said. "I have a very sensitive nose."

"Sure," I murmured, I took my seat near the window.

"Luna-chan, aren't you going to eat?" the cook asked me, I nodded. We ate our fill, then Nami asked,"Constance?"

"Yes?" she said from the storage room.

"Kira mentioned about the Harvest Moon Festival, what's that?" Nami said.

"Just a party they throw at the Silverback Manor," Constance said, as though it were simple. "The whole town goes there and offers sake or anything good to Master Trace. It started after Edgar Silverback died."

"Master Trace?" I asked. "You mean Nine Tailed Trace?"

"Yes, he's not alive, but his nine tailed fox is. We treat it as though it were our king. Kira, who was here, was part of the Nine Tailed Brethren, a group of nine foxes that are under Master Trace's fox's command, that organization started around the same time as the Festival," Constance said, she came out of the storage room.

"So those foxes we were chased after are part of that Brethren," Vivi said. "If we kill any of those beasts, we can get Zolo's shadow back?"

"Depends on which fox stole it," Constance said. "With each shadow a fox from the Nine Tailed Brethren steals, the more powerful they become, but it also depends on how much power that the shadow is. Take Zolo's shadow for example, he's quite strong so his shadow might be worth...50 of them."

"I wonder which fox took him," I said. "It can't be Kira, he was after me and Sanji. I guess we're gonna have to...guess. I'd say we go after all of them until we find the right one."

"If you're going to kill them, you have to know that each eight foxes-"

"Eight?" Sanji asked. "Thought you said there were nine."

"That part when Jack and Silverback drowned a fox? She was part of the Brethren, so she died," Constance said. "Anyway, the eight foxes have different abilities. Kira holds the swordsman skills. One of them has the ability to stop time, one has the power to control the weather, another gets to have telekinetic powers and can read one's mind and it handles all the illusions and stuff. This other fox can transform into anything or anybody. Then there are two other foxes that are twins, they are just advisors of their leader and they can take a Devil Fruit user's powers and use it against their opponents. All of them have the power to steal one's shadow, so it's going to be hard to kill the right one."

There was a long silence, the Usopp broke it by asking,"How do you know this stuff? It wasn't mentioned in the journals." I nodded.

"Erm, my grandfather used to tell me stories of them," Constance said, another long pause. We all stared at her. "The-the Harvest Moon Festival is tonight, how about we go and check it out?"

"Yay! A festival!" Luffy said, man, he's stupid. I slapped him in the back of his head. "What?! A party is gonna happen!"

"A death day party is going to happen if we fall for this trap!" I said, I pointed at Constance. "Tell me, why'd Kira come here? I know he wasn't here for the journal."

"You heard him, he demanded sake!" Constance said. "My father can't brew it anymore, so I gave it to him!"

"Luna-chan's got point," Sanji said. "Do you even have a father?"

"No, Old Jack the Sake Brewer is dead!" Constance said.

"You're wrong," Nami said. "I heard his voice from upstairs, he's alive. How can you he's dead if Vivi and I heard him?"

"That's right," I said, we all stared at her, she fled the room. "What if Kira wasn't here for the journal?"

"Then," Loki said, he came inside the kitchen, Sanji tossed him some raw fish. "Thanks, then Kira wanted to see how we looked and tell his master about us. Constance was framing us by having Kira come here and take note of us."

I looked at Zolo, then the two journals, then at the Silverback Manor outside the window, I said,"Let's get the party started, we're going to get Zolo's shadow back."

"Shadows, shadows, shadows," said a familiar voice, Silverback was just behind Nami.

"Why do you always appear at every end of my chapters and repeat every stinkin' thing I say?!" I yelled at the ghost, he smirked. "If you're coming from the dead to warn me about something, spill it!"

"Why are you yelling at me?!" Nami yelled at me, I ignored her.

"Brinks' alcohol, please bring it to me," he sang at me. "Would you come to the Festival?"

"Are you even listening to me?!" Nami said.

"Why should I?" I said in a very irritated tone, to both of them. Silverback vanished in gray smoke.

"You don't have to be rude!" Nami said.

"Would you two stop yelling already?!" Loki squawked at us.

"SHUT UP!" Nami and I yelled at the bird, he cowered out of the kitchen.


	14. Harvest Moon Festival's Foxes

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, so please, stop crying! 

Chapter 14: Harvest Moon Festival's Foxes

"Luna, get a grip!" Nami said.

"Yeah," Luffy said. "Why'd Nami do anyway to make you mad?"

"I'm not mad," I said. "It's just that, the ghost keeps coming to me."

"Ghost?!" Usopp said, he was suddenly carrying a cross.

"Give me one of them too!" Chopper and Loki exclaimed, he handed them crosses. "We can drive it away!"

A loud bang was heard and we all went outside, the town was having a blast. People laughed and joked around, food, booths, and other entertainment were set up around the town square. Luffy said,"Now this is my kind of town!"

"You should"ve seen Tortuga," I said under my breath as he went to watch a magic trick being preformed at a stage like booth where two nine tailed foxes who were as big as me in beast point with garments and ribbons on them were jumping around, making the crowd laugh.

"Step right up folks!" said a fox that had a scar over its right eye, it looked at Nami and Vivi. "Young ladies, how would you like to see the most spectacular performance by me, Shadow, and my brother, Night?"

"N-no thanks," Nami said, but Night, the other fox, came up to her and gave a low bow. A bouquet of flowers was in his mouth, he gave them to her.

"Please, miss,"Night begged with puppy dog eyes.

"Say yes to them, girl!" said a man. "They're brilliant!"

"Fine," Nami said, after a while, Shadow motioned her to come closer, she leaned closer to hear.

"May I see...your panties?" Shadow asked.

She stood strait up and kicked Shadow, he flew up in the air and landed in a water fountain. "Pervert!"

"Bro!" Night said, he scampered over to the fountain. "Are you all right? Say something!"

"Man, she bruised me head, and no man with his sword can scratch me!" Shadow exclaimed, rubbing his head. Everyone except me and the crew, minus Luffy, laughed. "Ha, ha, ha!"

"Let's go," Nami said while Luffy laughed hysterically at Shadow as he stumbled out of the fountain. "They're just like Sanji, only when they hit on me, they harrass me."

"What happened here?" said a calm voice, the crowd ceased as a nine tailed fox with a black orb around its neck came. People moved out of its way as it walked over to Shadow in a regal manor. "Don't tell me you two are messing around again."

"Ah, have some fun for once, Spirit!" Night said. "The festival comes once a year, so make the good of it! All you do is predict the Master Trace's death or someone else's at every festival. Why don't you do something worth it?"

"Levitation!" Spirit said, the orb glowed and the two foxes were lifted into the air. They spun in circles until they were dizzy. "Now this is worth it!" The crowed laughed until the two twins were slammed into the ground. "You two."

He looked at me and Sanj, he said,"I had foreseen into the future. You two have a bond between each other, yet it is unrealized. " Sanji and I blushed. "That's all there is for you, young lady. As for the Straw Hat Crew-"

"How'd you know us?" Luffy asked.

"I had seen your future, boy. It lies here in the Grand Line," Spirit said, he gave a slick smile and ran off to the other side of town. "May the Harvest Moon guide you to your destinies!"

"What the heck is that thing problem?" Zolo asked as we watched it go.

"Ah, forget about Spirit," Shadow said. "He's always coming up with new prophesies to 'aid' Master Trace."

The crowd went away and I tackled Shadow, I growled,"Master Trace, huh?"

"Oh, I knew you shouldn't have said that, man!" Night whimpered. "I'll speak."

"Is Nine Tailed Trace alive? If he is, where is he? How is he alive? Why are you foxes outside the manor? How come you haven't attacked us yet? And, what part do you two have in the Nine Tailed Brethren?" I asked, my hands were at his neck.

"Honk!" Carue said, Loki and Chopper nodded.

"What did Carue say?" Vivi asked.

"He said that we can't trust what a fox says," Loki said.

"That's right, there're stories that have foxes tricking humans and killing them," Vivi said.

"Whatever," I said. "Just spill it all."

"Okay," Night said, he threw a glance at Shadow and he nodded. "Yes, Nine Tailed Trace is alive, he's at the Silverback Manor waiting for one of us to bring you people to him. I don't know how he lives, but it has to do with Spirit's powers, now please let my brother go, we're the only one's who can understand each other," Night begged me. I gave a death glare at Shadow, the released him.

"Dude, I think this girl isn't really a girl," Shadow said. "Anyway, now that I'm in your dept, which is very rare between us and mortals, we'll answer your questions. We didn't attack you yet, Master Trace gave us orders to let you people come to our home unharmed until you had made eye contact."

"Now, the next question, we are Night and Shadow, the advisors and entertainers of Master Trace and Red, the Brethren's leader. Our power is to take devil fruit user's power and using it against our opponents," Night said. "You people look like you don't have any powers from the devil fruit so we'll let you go. If you wanna see the rest of us, go head towards the Manor. I bet Master Trace is waiting for us."

"Yeah," Shadow said. "You think Spirit's there?" They ran off in the same direction that Spirit ran. "See you, if you make it!"

"That was a lot of fun, let's go and see more of those guys!-ow!" Luffy exclaimed, I punched him in the back of his head. "Why me? Why can't you slap Sanji or something?"

"Beacause he is smarter than you!" I said, Sanji blushed again. "It was your idea to make port on this island anyway! Now Zolo's shadow is stolen, the Going Merry is missing!-"

"What?! The Merry is missing?!" Usopp said, but I continued.

"I'm being stalked by some ghost of this dead guy! We're being led into a trap by some Nine Tailed Trace without even knowing that we are! And I'm running out of things to say!" I yelled, I panted a bit.

"We get your point," Zolo said. "Let's just get out of here, I can manage without my shadow."

"He won't manage in the sun," sang a voice, Silverback's ghost was behind Zolo. "He won't be having any fun!"

"I'll stay calm for this," I murmured, taking deep breaths. "What does that mean?"

"Since you're so kind, I won't deny your request," Silverback said in his normal voice. "That manor houses a man that controls deadly creatures to do his bidding. Go there, and find the fox that stole this swordsman's shadow. Slay them all, until you avenged the soles that had fallen victim. I can not rest yet."

And with that, the ghost vanished in his usual puff of smoke. We walked up a path that led to the manor. Lanterns and other decorative items made the town more...inhabitable. A nine tailed fox stood at the entrance, a pendant with cross bones was tied around her neck.

"Welcome to the Silverback Manor," she said in a soft tone. "I'm Priestess Rao. Master Trace-"

(yeah, some of the names are from Okami)

"Argh!" I yelled as I switched to beast point and jumped at her. Her tails glowed and she changed into a black wolf, we walked in a circle. "What part do you have in the Nine Tailed Brethren?!"

Rao stopped and changed back into a fox. She said,"Just go up the path to the graveyard and watch for Kira the Assassin. I'm not who I am, you know that."

"I'm betting that's the shape shifter Constance mentioned," Luffy said, we watched her head to the garden. "She looks really cool!"

"D-did she say g-graveyard?" Usopp asked, he, Loki, and Chopper tried to run to town, but I grabbed both of them and dragged them with me. "Please, please, please! I admit, I used some of your arrows to help build a new weapon!"

"That was you?!" I asked, I checked my quiver and saw that some of my arrows were missing. "Whatever, I can always make new ones. C'mon!"

We walked to the left side of the house, then we merged into a graveyard. The gates were newly kept, unlike the manor. I opened them and the whole place was suddenly lit with torches that surrounded the fencing.

"I t-told y-you t-his w-was a b-b-bad idea," Chopper said in his tiny voice.

"You didn't say anything," Nami said, she walked over to a grave that had a large tomb stone. She tapped it. "See, nothing here, now let's g-"

"Goin' somewhere?" said a deep, dark voice from the ground. A large, silver paw arose from the ground and grabbed her leg. Another came up, this time, it was a nine tailed fox that was gray. A clocked chained around his neck made small ticking sounds. His full body was seen, a long cane was tied to his back. "Tick, tock, tick tock, I'm Kasu, the Key to Time, and welcome...to the Graveyard of Nine Tails, milady."

"Fox!" Nami said, trying to run, Kasu still had a firm grip.

"Nami-swan!" Sanji yelled, he tried to kick Kasu's head, but the fox vanished with Nami and appeared behind him while he kicked the gravestone. "What the-?!"

"Time Keeper!" Kasu said, he grabbed hold of his cane in his mouth and hit Sanji's legs then his chest with it in a single stroke. The cook's legs trembled at he feel to his knees in pain as a bit of blood in his mouth.

"I know he hit once, but it looked like he striked Sanji multiple times," Vivi said, I rushed over to Sanji and helped him up.

"Thanks," he whispered in my ear, his breathing was a bit thin, but he took several deep breaths and his breathing returned to normal. "That was one hell of a blow."

"That's right, kid," Kasu said. "I'm not fast, but I've got time on my side to help kill my prey in single strokes. You were strong enough to survive it, I'm impressed."


	15. Meeting the Rest & Nine Tailed Trace

Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own One Piece 

Chapter 15: Meeting the rest & Nine Tailed Trace

(Loki's POV)

After several minutes, Kasu released Nami, she staggered over to me. I said,"What's the meaning of that attack? I thought the Brethren was supposed to lead us to Nine Tailed Trace unharmed."

"That was true, but I got a request to see how strong his opponents would be," Kasu said. "Who wants to go next? I promise upon time that I won't kill you, just a...friendly combat."

"Friendly doesn't fit for a fox," Luna said, she switched to beast point and crouched low. "Or especially a wolf."

"Yeah, you say it!" Chopper said.

"Such words come from a girl like you," Kasu said. "I'll inform Night and Shadow about this fight."

"Wolf stance!" Luna yelled, she appeared behind him, then to the sides. Ah, she was everywhere! She hopped from gravestone to gravestone in incredible speed, we could only catch glimpses of her. "Can you keep up?"

"Two can play at that," Kasu said, his clock started to glow. "Second Stop!" He vanished as Luna passed me. I saw a fair glimpse of him chasing her from the side.

"Luna, to your right!" Nami warned, Luna turned her head to see the fox smirking at her before slamming into her, too late.

She then crashed into a gravestone with such force, it crumbled. "Time Keeper!" Again, with the cane, he hit Luna in a single stroke, she was knocked out. "That was in a full minute, not too shabby. People last at least half a minute. With this settled, how about you fallow me to Master Trace?"

"Wait," Zolo said. "First you decide to fight us in combat, then you back out. What's the whole idea of testing only two of us instead of going against the rest?"

"You humans had wasted enough time for me to fight you all," Kasu said, he ran off to the north side of the graveyard. I took Luna in my talons and took off, we fallowed him until we came across a lake. A large galleon (think if the Flying Dutchman) sat in the middle of the frozen water. "Hold, the ice is a bit thin."

"What, you plan to drown us?" Luffy asked, I flew overhead and landed near the mast. I checked on Luna and found she was awake.

"Ow," Luna said, she looked down, it was a 30 foot drop so she tried to be free of my grasp. "Is it really necessary for you to leave me here at this height?!"

"I'm an eagle, what do you expect me to do?!" I said.

"At least just put me on the ground!" Luna said, I took off again and landed next to Usopp this time. My grip loosened as she got up. "Thanks, Moegami."

"Last time, it's Loki!" I squawked, but the crew got themselves ready as though a battle was about to happen. Kasu was suddenly gone. "Where'd the fox go?"

"That's the reason we're getting ready," Zolo said, he had his hand placed on one of his swords' hilt. "The moment we finally got on deck, he ran off again."

"Who said that?" Nami asked, looking around. "Don't tell me we lost Zolo."

"I'm right here!" Zolo said, he waved his other hand in front of her.

"Sure," Nami said, Luffy walked around deck, he said,"Maybe we can steal this ship."

Clouds started to form over our heads, but there was a strange presence in them. Lighting and thunder struck, then rain came in, along with hail. Sanji said,"Over here, there's a hatch that leads below deck."

"Do you even know what's down there?" Vivi asked, he shook his head, no. "Then it's another trap."

"Heads up!" Nami said, the hail stone thingies grew larger. "It's either getting hit in the head, or going down some creepy hatch."

"I'd go for the hatch!" Luffy said, he jumped in first. "Whoa, treasure, there's loads of gold stashed in here!"

"Gold?!" Nami asked, she fallowed him. "Oh-my-god!"

"Nami-swan!" Sanji said with hearts in his eyes, he left the hatch open and jumped inside the hole.

"Usopp, I'm scared," Chopper said, but I pushed both of them in. "Whoa, this room is huge!"

"You guys!" Vivi said, I helped her get inside.

"Aren't you going?" Luna asked Zolo, he shrugged, we went through the hatch to see the rest of the crew fawning over gold and other treasures that were pilled on the sides of the room, which was as large as Davy Jones' organ room (you know, where he plays his organ). "This place is pretty larger inside."

"No kidding," Carue said. "Even though we're inside, I feel like the place is going to flood or something."

"Geki!" snarled a beast that was in the dark, it came into few. Another nine tailed fox, only with a blue orb tied around its neck. "Who be you?"

"Chopper, did you catch what it said?" Sanji asked as the fox advanced closer, we saw that it had both eyes wrapped in dirty cloth.

"Yeah, he asked us who we are."

"Geki! Gekigami the Storm!" Geki said, in English. "Golden Thunder, geki!"

The orb turned yellow and electricity jumped onto the pile of gold. Nami, who was examining a golden cup, was nearly electrocuted by the thunder bolt before she dropped the cup. Chopper realized that we were in a dangerous place to fight so he said,"You guys, stay away from the gold, or you'll be shocked! Gold conducts electricity!"

Everyone stepped away from the treasure, but Luna charged after Geki in beast point. She yelled,"Wolf Stance!"

Instead of jumping from one mound of treasure to the other, she bounced along the walls. She said,"It can't aim at us, I think Geki is blind."

"You got that right, Geki," the fox said, he looked around in circles before giving up. "Sigh, I can't attack an opponent I can't even see, no wonder I'm useless to Master Trace in combat. Golden Thunder!"

The bolt of thunder came for me, I took off and dived for him, I bellowed,"Talon Grip!"

My talons grew a bit larger and sharper as I grabbed hold of the fox's tail. He said to me,"Be careful what you hunt for, it might hunt back! Reverse Shock!" I felt my heartbeat stop for a moment as electricity went through me, then I passed out.

(Luna's POV)

"Moegami!" I yelled as he dropped Geki and crash landed into a pile of coins. The fox landed gracefully on top of him. Loki's talons were twitching, anime style. "Loki! Black Wind! Say something!"

"Luna, no normal beast or human can survive that attack, the voltage is too strong!" Chopper said.

"He'll be fine, he's not normal!" I said, I rushed over to Loki, who had his beak wide open, and Geki walked away. He breathed slowly. "Chopper take care of him."

"Right," Chopper said, he came towards me while Geki's mouth was glowing. A blue, orb like ball of fire produced in his mouth and fired at the doctor.

"Heads up, the party isn't over yet," I said, I grabbed Chopper and the orb missed him by an inch.

"What's with the noise?!" roared a voice from the other end of the room. "Gekigami, are you fighting with yourself again?!"

"The mortals you asked for came!" Geki said. "You said for me to test them, Geki?"

"No, no, no, I said for Kasu to test them, he informed me he just did half an hour ago," said the voice, a large, oak door opened by itself. A man who looked like Barbossa, minus the hat and beard, came out. He had a long staff with nine tails from foxes tied to the top. The man looked at all of us, then at Geki again before calling over his shoulder. "Kira, go and fetch the others."

"Right, Master Trace," said a familiar tone, the nine tailed assassin came out from behind the man and ran out of the room, Geki fallowed. "Geki, careful of-"

SLAM! Poor Geki, who was blind, missed the opened hatch and slammed into the ceiling above, then he managed to get out. The man laughed,"That fox really needs to know where he's going. Useless beast, I'm Nine Tailed Trace, you can call me Trace. So, how's your stay here on Fannette Island?"

"How can you ask us something like that?" Zolo said. "We're nearly killed by your little pets, it's like asking us what the weather is."

"I have to agree with Zolo," Nami said.

"Over all," I said. "The whole island sucks, a single thing though, where's the Going Merry?"

"Going...Merry?" Trace asked. "The ship with a sheep for a figurehead? She's just...tied up at the moment-"

"You mean you stole her?!" Usopp said. "What right do you have to do that, she's our ship!"

"Pirate," Trace smirked in Jack Sparrow way, the treasure vanished and the room was lit with torches that were hung on the walls. "Welcome aboard the Lovely Fox-"

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?" Vivi asked. "The journal of Edgar Silverback said that you were executed 200 years ago."

"That mean jerk who said I wouldn't be able to sleep at his house for the night and be fed," Trace said, he pointed at his belly, which rumbled loudly. "I hadn't eaten for the past 200 years!"

"Can't the foxes cook for you?" Usopp asked.

"No thumbs," Trace said. "And Spirit can't use his powers with food."

"How about hunt?"

"Not much meat here, the only things the foxes would go after is humans."

"Buy something? You've got loads of gold," Nami said.

"Er, that was fake gold. How about a deal? In combat, of course. Me against the strongest ones of this crew"

"The stakes?" I asked in a Davy Jones way.

"If you win, I'll return you the Going Merry and the shadow you seek and get to leave this island. If I win, you'll serve me for the rest of eternity. Either way, I just want to have a party, talk with humans for once after 200 years of isolation. Getting tired of the foxes you know."

(NOTE: I might edit this chapter several times, I spent 24 hours changing lines and characters but I finally decided to post the final copy now. I nearly lost my mind, give me any ideas and I might add it here!

-Captain Luna)


	16. Straw Hats vs the Nine Tailed Brethren

Disclaimmer: the stuff, yada, yada, yada 

Chapter 16: Straw Hats vs. the Nine Tailed Brethren

"Now, let's get the party started," Trace said, his staff glowed brightly. "_Especto Patronus!"_ (it's in Latin, it roughly means "I call upon/await a guardian(s)")

"You heard him!"

"Get inside!"

"Master Trace!" said a sing song voice.

"Geki!"

"Tic tock, is it time for tea already?"

"Shut up and get in there!"

"Don't tell me to, at least I'm not the one aimlessly making predictions!"

"**WOULD YOU PLEASE GET YOUR FURRY LITTLE BUTTS DOWN HERE ALREADY?!"** Trace roared, the Straw Hat Crew's impression of this:

Luffy is laughing very hard at Trace

Zolo is merely glaring at Trace with his swords out

Usopp is being...Usopp, as usual

Nami is looking up at the hatch

Sanji is staring at Luna

Chopper is checking on Loki

Vivi and Carue are getting ready for battle

Luna is at the ready with her bow and arrows

Loki is out cold

"I though we were here for a fight," Luna said, she's still angered about Geki knocking Loki out. She fired an arrow at Trace, but his staff glowed again and the arrow suddenly...melted? Yes, mates, her arrow melted into a pile of sand. "We're waiting for an attack."

"For once he said please!" said a familiar muffled voice of Rao. "Might as well get in."

"Bust it open then."

"We can't just blow it up, it's our front door! I guess I do this." the hatch glowed purple then opened by itself, one by one, the Nine Tailed Brethren came in. Each took their place behind Trace. (ha ha, place and Trace, that rhymed!)

"Show off," Kasu said, Geki nodded, but Spirit charged after him to pinish the clock wearer. In return, Kasu used his cane to strike, both foxes landed opposite of each other. "Time Keeper!"

"Floating Ink!" Spirit said.

"Snare Trap!" Trace bellowed, both foxes were caught in snares. "Shut it, both of you, now hunt or be hunted this time! Kira, go for the swordsman and finish your job!"

"Rodger that, mate," Kira said, we never noticed, but he had an orb around his neck like the others. A long, nine edged sword appeared in his mouth as he went after Zolo. "1000 Wolrds!"

"You're kidding me," Zolo said as he blocked the attack.

"Shadow, Night, you get the ladies!"

"Great!"

"Fantastic!" the twins said, they went after Nami and Vivi.

"Rao, take on the long nosed guy!"

"Got him!" Roa said, she went after the cowering Usopp who went hidding behind barrles. "Come out."

"No!" Usopp said.

"After the reindeer Geki!"

"Where is it?!" Geki asked, looking around.

"To your left," Chopper said, but the fox went after him. "Doctor!"

"Fetch the Straw Hat kid, Spirit!"

"On it," Spirit said, he went after Luffy, who was already in the air.

"Let me down!"

"Didn't Constance mention that there were nine foxes?" Luna asked Sanji, he nodded. "One drowned so there's eight left?"

"So if they're fighting seven, where's the eighth?" Sanji said to Trace.

"You never heard," Trace said, nine, long, fluffy, white colored tails formed behind him. (OMG! Trace is like Naruto!) "I am part of the Brethren. The other fox died years ago after the Red the Leader was drowned, yet I'm considered master. Scared?"

"No, I hunted foxes before," Luna said. "Sanji, better light a cigarette, the party just got started."

"Sure, love," Sanji said, doing what she told him to do. The moment he and Luna attacked, all hell broke loose in the galleon.

(the chapter gives only an idea on who's fighting who)


	17. Who vs Who, part 1

Disclaimmer: heh, me no own one pieve

Chapter 17: Who vs. who, pt.1

"Foxes, remember, don't kill them!" Trace yelled, the Brethren nodded. "Just knock them out if you have to, but don't kill them!"

(Sanji and Luna vs. Trace)

"Where was I?" Trace asked, his staff glowed yet again. "Snare Trap!" A large snare appeared below Luna and Sanji, but they jumped out of the way before it snapped.

"So it's hunter against hunter then," Sanji said, he kicked Trace in the guts, but he didn't fall over.

"No, it's hunter against wolves," Trace said, he swung his staff at Sanji and blew him back. "Foothold Trap!" Another, but more deadly, trap produced under Sanji's feet.

"Sanji!" Luna yelled, she rushed over to him and shoved him out of the way before it snapped. "Can you do anything more modern, these traps are too predictable."

"As you wish," Trace said with a mocking bow. The staff glowed silver and he was a nine tailed fox that was as large as a wagon. His voice changed too as Luna switched to beast point to even things out"**Hangman's Hostage**!"

"Hack!" Sanji spluttered, he was tied to a noose, the only thing that held him up was a barrel.

**"Okami-kun, overower the Brethren and your friend would be free**," Trace said, Luna charged at him, jaws baring. "**You can call in a truce."**

(Nami annd Vivi vs. Night and Shadow)

"Honk!" Carue squawked as he, Nami, and Vivi were chased around the room until Nami found a door, they went through it and found themselves in the galley. "Honk!"

"Quiet Carue," Vivi said as she and Nami hid behind a stack of crates. "Okay, how are we going to get them?"

"Ladies, where are you?" Night asked as he seached the barrels with his brother. "Nami-swan, Vivi-chan?"

"Come out, we only need to talk," Shadow hissed. "We'll leave you alone if you hand over the duck."

"I'm thinking," Nami said as she eyed a barrel full of knives and swords.

"Found you," Shadow said, he pounced over the crates and landed in front of the girls. "Look here."

Night came up from behind, he said,"Man, that was easy."

"Look, a pretty girl!" Nami said, pointing at nothing. The twins looked in that direction as Nami, Vivi, and Carue hurried off to the room they were in earlier. Vivi bolted the door as the foxes realized they were tricked. Their claws scratched at the door.

"Hey, uncool!" Shadow yelled. "Foxes are supposed to trick humans, not the other way around!"

"Too bad," Nami said.

(Chopper vs. Geki)

"Geki!" Geki said, looking around again for Chopper. The doctor slowly went over to Loki and continued to examine him. "I can't see you!"

Chopper stayed quiet as he bandaged Loki's talons.

"Say something?"

"There, that should help," Chopper said to Loki, who was still out cold.

"Golden Thunder!" Geki said, a thunder bolt went after Chopper, he moved away, but forgot that Loki was still there. The light struck the bird, he moved.

"Ow, my head," Loki said, he got up and stared at Geki. "You!"

"Don't, Loki, you still need to recover!" Chopper said, but the bird shrugged him off.

"I'm fine, see?"

(Luffy vs. Spirit)

"Hey, let me down!" Luffy demanded as he struggled to get down.

"Say uncle."

"Never."

"Say it!"

"No."

"Try."

"Uncool!"

"Eh, at least you tried," Spirit said, Luffy landed on the floor with a loud thud. The second Luffy looked at Spirit, the fox was gone. Instead, in his place was Shanks?!

"Shanks?" Luffy asked.

"Hey, Luffy, long time no see," Sanks said, but he suddenly drew out his sword. "Don't believe in what you see in first sight, it might be another thing! Dark Tunnel!"

The room suddenly went dark, none can see what was there.

"Someone, light something!" Luna yelled.

"**Now you're dead**," Trace said, he attacked from behind, so did the rest of the Brethren. The Straw Hat Crew were jumped from behind by the foxes.


	18. Who vs Who, part 2

Disclaimmer: i wish i own one piece...then I'l take over the wolrd!

Chapter 18: Who vs. Who part 2

"Time Keeper!" Kasu said, Luna was taken from behind.

(yeah, made a mistake, Kasu is up against Luna while Sanji is fighting Trace...my bad!)

(Zolo vs. Kira)

"You can't see me?" Kira mocked, he couldn't be seen at all, so Zolo started backing away slowly. "Swordsman-kun, you must never turn your back on your enemy. Isn't that the first rule?"

Zolo caught a glimpse of Kira's eyes, he fallowed them until they paused. He said,"Shouldn't that apply to you too?"

"What-?"

The swordsman landed a full blow on Kira's neck, the fox moaned in pain as he still circled him. Then striked with the nine-edged sword.

"Phoenix of 92 Desires!" Kira yelled, a silver ghost-like phoenix came swooping around the room.

"Great, now I can see!" Zolo said, spotting Kira, he charged after the destracted fox and sliced his throat. "Didn't you say not to turn your back?"

(Usopp vs. Rao)

"Scared?! I'm the Great Captain Usopp!" he said, legs trembling. "I demand the whereabouts of the Going Merry."

"As if I'll say so," Rao said, she chased after him. "Kaya!"

"What about her?" Usopp said, still running, he turned to see the fox was gone, but in her place, Kaya was running after him. "Kaya?!"

"Usopp, how have you been? Everyone missed you in the village," Kaya/Rao said. "Did you find any treasure?"

"Of course I had!" Usopp said, he fumbled through his pockets, but out of nowhere, she was gone. Usopp stopped, but the Rao suddenly jumped him from a stack of crates. "Argh!"

(Sanji vs. Trace)

"**Tell me, when did your little friend Luna came to our world**?" Trace said.

"Let me ask this, who'd you know she came from another world?" Sanji asked, he struggled to keep his balance on the barrel.

"**I have friends from high places,"** Trace said, he threw a glance at Spirit.

So, actually, Sanji and Trace aren't really fighting, wow.

(Luna vs. Kasu)

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow," Luna said, she managed to get up and charge after Kasu. "Wolf Stance!"

"Second Stop!" Kasu said, she was caught from behind and she crashed into a net. "What, are you all tied up at the moment?"

Luna looked around the room and saw Nami and Vivi near a stack of barrels full of gunpowder. "Guys!"

"Luna!" Nami said.

"Nami, spread the gunpowder around the foxes, then put a large pile of it in thecenter of the room!" Luna said, they did as they were told. "Get the lighter or match from Sanji!"

"Right," Vivi said, she came up to Sanji, who was still waiting to be hanged. "Sanji, where do you keep your lighter?"

"In my left pocket," Sanji said, she reached for in then came to Luna, who was freed from the net with Nami's help. She switched to human point and lit the lighter.

"Trace!" Luna yelled, everything stopped. "Look what I got in my paw." She lit the lighter. "If I drop this, the _Lovely Fox_ would be blown up."

"Right," Spirit said. "I don't see how that thing can kill us all."

"If you ever noticed, the room's covered in gunpowder. Those barrels in the center, they're going to blow up unless Sanji is free of the hangman's noose," Luna said.

**"You can't kill me, okami-kun!"** Trace laughed. "**You only got one shot and we can't die!"**

"Yes, but don't foxes fear fire?" Luna asked, she suddenly tossed the lighter in the air.

"Luna!" Nami screamed. "You're going to kill us all!"

"Suicide!" Chopper yelled.

"Luna-chan, why?!" Sanji said, he watched the lighter touch the ground.


	19. Kasu's help & Sanji's White Out

Disclaimer: I DON'T own One Piece! 

Chapter 19: Kasu's Help and Sanji's White Out

"It's official, she's lost her mind," Zolo said, the fire crept towards the pile of barrels. "Any last words, anyone?"

"Yeah, let's get out!" Luna said, that second, they heard a loud crash. Loki and Chopper managed to take out Geki, the fox laid knocked out.

"Well, that's not possible," Spirit said. "If any of us, especially Geki, get knocked out, our powers go haywire. Judging by the weather outside, we're all trapped by a blizzard."

"This isn't what I had in mind," Luna frowned. "Ooooooooppppssss!"

"That's all you could say?!" everyone, even the Nine Tailed Brethren, yelled at her. "We're all going to be blown into pieces!"

"Unless," Trace said, he was in human point. "I'll allow you to be teleported to another place for an exchange."

"Name it!" the crew said.

"I want Loki's powers," Trace said. "And-"

"Give us Zolo's shadow back," Luffy said.

"No, he stays with me though, now, say your words," Trace said.

"Zolo?" Luffy asked.

"I won't mind staying with them, maybe I can teach them how to fight," Zolo said, eyeing Kira. "Go on ahead."

"Loki?"

"That would be Luna's decision," Loki said, he walked over to Luna, she hugged him tightly. "I'll be fine."

"Whatever you say," Luna said. "Black Wind."

"Perfect!" Trace said, he walked over to Loki and opened his beak. He took out a small bottle and a blue, mist like liquid was drained from the beak. Once the bottle was filled, Trace placed it in his coat pocket. Loki switched to horse point, then brayed. "Heh, that was easy, now for my part. Kasu, take them back."

"Where?"

"You know," Trace said, he hummed a small tune, then the fox nodded. "Got that?"

"Yes," Kasu said as Trace released Sanji from the noose. "This won't hurt..." His clock glowed. "Time's Turned Around!"

A blinding flash of light...well, blinded them all, temperally of course.

(Luna's POV)

"Luna-chan!"

THUD!

"Hoge!"

THUD!

Few Minutes Later

"Owie, my back, my poor back," I said rubbing my back. I looked around, snow, snow e-v-e-r-y-w-h-e-r-e. The only thing in sight was a blond guy in a black suit...Sanji! duh, but why me and him? "Sanji?"

No response.

"Sanji? Nami's been kidnapped."

Nada.

"Please tell me you're awake."

Nothing.

"Oh, man, you smell like gunpowder," Luna said, covering her nose. "Wait a tick." (she says it in an Austin Powers way) "Did we make it out before the explosion? More better where in Merlin's beard am I?! And where's everyone else?!"

Sanji suddenly shuddered, she felt his chest, arms, then legs. Well, he's fine, but he's all cold. I have to find a town or else he'd freeze to death. I hauled him onto my back and switched to beast point. With Sanji on my back and the snow being a foot deep, it made traveling harder. I went to where my nose said, the smell of sake was ahead.

"Hold for a while," I murmured, his legs were dragging me from behind. His hand was near my face, frostbites. "Not good."

"Nami-swan?" Sanji asked hoarsley. "Vivi-kun, Luna-chan?"

"Can you walk?" I asked.

"I would if I could, but-" he passed out, that second he stopped talking, it started to snow.

"This is not my day," I said as I pressed on, howls of wolves were heard.

"Arrrrooooooo hoo hoo hooooo!"

"They might think I'm a wolf," I said. "How can I deal with them?"

I lowered Sanji off my back and sat down.

"Arrrrooooooo hoo hoo hooooo!"

"I have to say something...Arrrrrrooooooooooo!"

A group of wolves suddenly came racing towards me. They all had some sort of harness or collar on them.

"Woof!"

"Kon!"

"Please don't attack."

"Rawr!" a black wolf with a red collar attacked me. I heard one of my front paws crack. The other wolves went over to Sanji.

"Don't lay a paw on him!" I growled, I jumped in between them and Sanji. My paw was bleeding. "Give me a chance."

The black wolf attacked me and I started lossing my vision.

"Kon!"

"Skeet! Rick, Indigo, Pen, Carmen!" said a voice, a man around Sanji's age was wearing what looked like bear skin for a coat came up to us as I slumped over. The wolves came up to the man. "What'd you get this time?..." He saw me. "Poor beast..." He looked at Sanji. "A man who's fallen for gold, yet forgot his supplies, call him a fool, that's what dad would say." He lifted both of us on his shoulders and walked away, the wolves fallowing us.

"Take care of this guy," I said, my paw hurted and my head ached, this was worser than getting kicked by a horse.

"A devil fruit user, eh? Don't worry, you'll be treated fine," he said. "It's Kiba."

"I'm Luna, he's Sanji," I said, then passed out.


	20. Loki's bucking, Chopper's doctering!

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece 

Chapter 20: ...Loki's bucking, Chopper's doctering!

I looked around, Sanji was sleeping on a bed, I laid on another bed. The door opened and I saw a blue nosed reindeer with a large hat standing on two of his legs enter. He was carrying a tray of medicen, he saw me, then dropped the tray. He hid behind another bed.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked, I noticed my paws. "Oh." I switched to human point. "Chopper, is that you?"

"I'm Chopper, how'd you know me?" Chopper asked, he picked up the tray and walked over to Sanji.

"You're part of the Straw Hat Crew," I said, why is he acting all suspicious of me?

"That's right, Luna, isn't it," Chopper said.

"Where's the rest of the crew?"

"Usopp's in town, but everyone else is gone. It's been over three months and I feel like I'm back on Drum Island," Chopper said, he checked Sanji's paulse. "He's going to be fine, it's a good thing Kiba brought you two here, or Sanji would have froze to death."

"You have any idea what year this is?"

"1849."

"Gold Rush, I'll bet Nami's minning for gold," I said, looking out the window.

"Chopper!" the door burst open with Kiba panting. "Care to take care of another patient?!"

"Is it that horse again?" Chopper said.

"Yep, this time, it's a girl who's been bucked." Sanji heard Kiba say those words and immediatly woke up, he sat up on his bed. "Is that guy all right?"

"It's just normal for him," I said.

"Who's been bucked?" Sanji asked.

"There's a horse at the corral. We caught him a week ago, but he won't give."

"I'll break him," I said, my hat and boots were off, I placed them on.

"You're just a girl."

"If the girl who tried him earlier lasted 5 seconds, I could at least try."

"Fine," Kiba said, Sanji got up and the three of us fallowed the man outside of the inn.

"Argh!"

A man suddenly landed in front of me.

"My gosh!"

"Stupid horse!"

"Braaayyyy!" a horse cried, another man tried to get on it, but was bucked off.

"There it is, Loki," Kiba said, I went over to the fencing and watched the horse run along the perimiter of the large corral. It was large, strong, and his color was gray. A silver sadle was on him, the reins dangled. "He's a real piece of work."

"Who's next?" Chopper said.

"Me," I said, I jumped over the fence and walked towards thte horse.

"Luna! You can't do this, he's too dangerous!" Chopper said, I ignored him and Loki came towards me slowly. I appoarched him cautiously as everyone who were at the fence watched tensely. Loki reared with hooves stricking the air, Sanji tried to jump over the fence, but Kiba held him back.

"Shush, shush, shush," I said, I reached out my hand and tried to pet him, he tossed his head in the air until he stopped. I pat him. "That's a good boy." I went to his left side and hitched him, then suddenly, he started bucking. "Whoa!"

"Luna-chan!" Sanji yelled, I held tight as Loki still bucked around, then he raced along the fence. I pulled hard on the reins and he reared, I lost my balence and fell backwards. He reared again and was about to slam his hooves on me. Then he was suddenly kicked to the the other side of the corral, he slid into a pole and was knocked out. Sanji was in front of me as he placed his foot down.

"That was animal abuse!" I yelled. "You idiot, that was my horse!"

"Brraaayyy!"

Chopper went over to Loki. "He said that the guy with the dartboard eyebrow's a jerk and that he shouldn't mess with horses."

"I'm supposed to break him, not kill him!"

"Accept my apologies," Sanji begged, we came up to the horse.

"It's all right," I said, I sat on the ground and placed Loki's head on my lap, I pat him until he woke up. His hooves kicked until he managed to get up. "Hold it, boy." I took his reins and he started to obey me. "Where do I put this thing?"

"There's a stable near the inn," Kiba said, I brought Loki to his stall then removed both the reins and saddle. "You're a pretty good wrangler."

"Thanks, I lived on a ranch."

"Want a cup of hot chocolate?"

"Sure, Sanji?"

"Of course, Luna-chan!" Sanji said, hearts all around him as we fallowed Kiba to his inn. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, it's just that my wrist from earlier," I said, the teeth marks were still there as I rubbed it.

"Oh, Luna, can I see that?" Chopper asked, I showed him my wrist, then he bandaged it with a long strip of cloth. "Just be careful with your hand."

"Thanks."


	21. Usopp, the hot chocolate & the bandits

Disclaimer: you know the drill! Me no own One Piece, savvy?

Chapter 21: Usopp, the hot chocolate, and the bandits

"...'sopp," Kiba said, we went to the bar and took our seats at the counter. A long nosed guy stood there polishing cups. "Get me some hot chocolate, four of them."

"Sure thing, Kiba," Usopp said, he walked passed me then paused. "Hadn't seen you two in a while, how's it been?"

"Sanji and I were only here for two hours, you?"

Usopp took a deep breath, then slammed the cup on the counter, I fliched. "I've been here for two stinken' months working at a bar, the crew was missing and I still can't find the Going Merry! This is _all_ your fault, we wouldn't be here if you didn't have to go blow us up like that!"

"Hey, that's no way to treat a woman!" Sanji yelled at Usopp.

"OI! This is my inn, Usopp, if you're planning to have a fight, go outside!" Kiba yelled. "Either you get fired, or you get less of your salary! Now, get us some hot chocolate!"

"Whatever," Usopp grumbled, he went to the back of the bar. "Next time, Sanji, when Luna asks for your lighter, say no."

"Sorry, but he's right," I said as Usopp handed us our drinks. I took a sip. "Yay, mint!"

After we drank the hot chocolate, a loud **BANG!** was heard from outside. We looked out the window...

"C'mon, give us the duck, and we'll give you, ah, a 100,000 berries."

"No! He's not for renting!"

"Sounds like they're back," Kiba said, he took out a flintlock and loaded it.

"Who?" I asked.

"Bounty hunters, since our town has the most animals used for traveling and minning, bandits come here to steal them and ssell them for a higher price. If a person ate a Zoan Devil Fruit, they'd kidnap them and try to use them for carrying supplies and stuff," Kiba explained, we went out side to see Vivi riding Carue across town.

"Vivi-kun!" Sanji said.

"Sanji?!" Vivi said, Carue stopped and rushed over to us. "I ran into some men who want Carue a week ago, we've been riding for ever!"

"Don't worry, I'll help you," Sanji said, a group of five men came rushing towards us on horseback with guns out, Sanji lifted his foot while I switched to beast point.

"There! A Zoan user, boys! Get her and try to not knock her out, kill the guy with the dartboard eyebrow if you have to!" ordered a man that was head of the group.

"Right!"

"Girl, if you want money, join us! How much would it be?"

A single thought crossed my mind. "Do any of you know about Nine Tailed Trace?"

Everybody stopped.

"Trace? He's a pirate that came here a while back, going to get exicuted next week at Fannette Dock under the orders of Mayor Silverback."

"Can you take us to him?"

"Would you join us?"

"No, but I'll get you something very valuable."

"Name it."

"...It's something you really want the most."

"The duck, a wolf?"

I switched to human point and whispered something to Sanji. "Help, I'm running out of ideas. All they want is an animal they could sell for a lot of money."

"I'm thinking...how about we just double cross them?"

"That's what I'm afraid of...but I'll try. Okay, when we get to Fannette Dock, I'll let you take me in, deal?"

"Sounds good, but we don't have enough horses for you three to ride...maybe if you get us some horses, we'll let you go."

"Fine...Kiba, do you have any horses for us?"

"Sure," Kiba said. "Got two of them, you could use your own."

"Chopper can be in walking point for our trip, right doc?"

"Yep."

"And Vivi can use Carue."

(Later)

Kiba and I placed the sadles and reins on Loki and two other horses, on black while the other goldish color.

"I think Sanji would do good with Jack, the gold one, Usopp will use Sao," Kiba said as we got the horses out of the corral. "They're the one's who are as fast as Loki, be careful with them."

Sanji, Usopp, and I hitched our horses. Ironically, Jack has the same personality and look as Sanji, it was mainly because Jack had part of his mane covering his left eye, no wonder Kiba gave the horse to him.

"It's going to be a long ride, so stay focused," the lead rider said to us. "The name's Okane(1). Everyone else is Robuberu(2), Banetsu(3), Suteareru(4), and Jakukeru(5). Let's hit the trail! Mushi!(6)"

We all ran out of town with Kiba waving at us. We'll find everyone else...eventually.

* * *

Wonder what those names mean in Japanesse? Here: 

(1) Money

(2) Robber

(3) Bandit

(4) Stealer

(5) Jacker

(6) it's not a name, it just mean 'Mush!'...in other words, go!


	22. Running from a whale and seeing Nami

Disclaimers: yeah, if I owned One Piece, it would only be nine chapters long. 

Chapter 22: Running from a Whale and seeing Nami

"So, what's so important about Trace? You need anything from that guy?" Okane asked me.

"I can't tell you, but how long is this going to take to reach Fannette Dock?" I said.

"Can't say, but the town's near the ocean of course and we're inland right now. We're running low on food, so we might need to eat the reindeer," Suteareru said, eyeing Chopper hungerly.

"Now one's going to eat anybody, we're supposed to guide them to Fannette Dock," Okane said, slapping the bandit hard enough that he almost fell of his horse. "You folks are even lucky that I decided to even think of helping you. Jakukeru."

"Eh?" Jakukeru said, he was smoking a pipe.

"Where's north?"

The other bandit took his pipe out of his mouth and held it in his hand, it spun until it pointed ahead of them. "Answer that?"

"Good."

We rode another two hours until Banetsu stopped his horse. "You feel that?"

"What?" Sanji said, then his horse started acting up, along with Sao, Loki, and everyone elses. Then we felt the ground shake, I got off my horse. "Anything wrong?"

"Tell me, are we on a lake?" I said.

"Yep, we're traveling on one, it's pretty large too. It's frozen though," Banetsu said. "I suggest you get back on your horse."

"What, some large, scary monster is comming after us?"

"There's a large whale that rises up to the surface for air, he's not a friendly sort. And he eats anything he sniffs out."

"When you say large, you mean?" Usopp said.

"He's big enough to eat all of us in one bite," Robuberu said, he made a biting sound and Chopper and Usopp flinched. "And he's heading towards us."

"This is going to be a bumpy ride," Banetsu said, a large dorsal fin was breaking through the ice, making loud cracking sounds as it came closer into view.

"How could you be so calm?" Vivi said. "We're going to get eaten!"

"Don't worry ladies, we done this so many times," Okane said, I got on Loki and we rode off as a very, very, very large orca like whale. It didn't take long for him to get close enough for him to leap onto the ice and chase us. "Man, I love doing this!"

"How could you love this?!" Sanji yelled. "There's a large fish that can eat us whole and like to screw with it."

"Basically, yes," Okane said, he turned his horse around and ran towards the whale. "Thief's Bullet!" He shot several times at the fish, it bellowed in pain.

"He said that he's going to trap us on a large chunk of ice, then kill us one by one if we don't leave the lake," Chopper said, Okane came towards us.

"That doesn't sound good, let's go!" I said, we raced off to wherever we might end up until**...CRACK! SLAM**! A large tail crushed the ice front of us, then we turned around**. CRASH, SLAM**! It attemped to crash us again. "This is insane!"

**CRASH,SLAM! **

"Argh!" Sanji said as we all went to the right. So, we're running in different directions to avoid the tail.

**CRASH SLAM**!

"Aw, help us!" Usopp screamed.

"My hooves are starting to hurt!" Chopper said.

**CRASH SLAM**!

"Hyah!" Okane said, out of joy? Yep, he's happy

**CRASH SLAM!**

A house suddenly appeared.

"That looks like the Silverback Manor," Vivi said, we raced faster until we got to shore. The whale stopped fallowing us.

"We should do this more often," Banetsu said, we rode towards the house. A bush started to rustle from near by. The bandits and me got their pistols and bow and arrow out, then pointed it at the bush. Nami suddenly appeared. "Oh." We drew back our weapons.

"What's with all the noise?" Nami asked. "Don't tell me, a whale chased you." Part of the lake was clear of ice.

"That's right, miss Nami. Well, I'll be wanting my horses thanks," Okane said, Usopp and Sanji got off their horses and the bandits rode off. "Good luck finding Trace!"

"So, how'd you guys get here?" Nami said as she led us to the house. "I got a job here for keeping track of the town's taxes two months ago. Silverback let's me stay here, it's pretty nice."

"Any word on Luffy or Zolo?" Vivi said.

"Yeah, Luffy's been seen sometimes." Nami opened the back door as I tied Loki to a tree. "Jack, my friends came from a long trip, can they stay?"

"As long as they want, Nami-kun."


	23. Trace is in jail, Luffy & Zolo are found

Disclaimer: don't own one piece, all right? 

Chapter 23: Trace is in jail, Luffy & are with Raven

I turned to see Jack down the hallway. "Hiyah!"

"Nami, can you tell me who these people are?"

"They just came here to see me."

"Whatever." Jack left.

"He doesn't sound nice," Chopper said. "Now, can we find Trace?"

"He's held in jail, c'mon," Nami said, we fallowed her to town and saw a building near the Shirt Tail Inn. We went inside to see Trace sleeping in his cell.

"Zzzzz."

"Trace?" Vivi asked.

"Zzzzz."

"Wake up!" Chopper said.

Don't tell me he's a heavy sleeper." Usopp said.

"Zzzzzzz."

"Aw, come on!" Sanji said, he kicked the bars after waiting for ten minutes. "This is just stupid."

"Ah...ah...ACHOO!" I sneezed, Trace jumped off from his bench and saw me.

"ello poppet. What brings you here"

"Finally, can you take us back to the future?" I asked.

"No idea what you mean, girl."

"You ordered Kasu to send us here," Sanji said.

"Ah, you must be those folks Spirit mentioned. Here, give this to Roronoa Zolo, it's his shadow." He handed me a bottle that was black. "Just smash it in front of him. And this has Loki's powers." He handed me a blue bottle. "Now, I can't send you guys back, yet. I need the help of Red, she works at an inn next door. Tell her she can go on with you guys."

"Right." I said, we all went outside and entered the inn. We saw Constance sitting behind the counter.

"Hey, folks, how many rooms?"

"Let's just cut to the chase. Trace needs you, we need to go back to our time," Sanji said.

"Sure, Luffy! Get Zolo!"

"Right...whoa!" Luffy came tumbling down the stairs as Zolo came down.

"Told you to hurry up," said Zolo. "Finally, you guys came, we've been waiting for two months."

"By the way, I have something important to say. This whole thing is just a hokes."

"I don't get it." Chopper said.

"I came up with everything. Trace, the Brethren, but the island's real though. Remember Alaska Luna?"

"Nope."

"The ranch, Gold Rush, desert, stuff like Fannette Island on Lake Tahoe?"

"I know! Raven!" I said, I jumped over the counter and hugged my best friend. "So, how's One Piece?"

"It's so cool! I ate a Wish Wish Fruit, anything that I wish for practically comes true! That's how I got Trace and the Brethren."

"I'll go and fetch Loki!" I said, I rushed off.

(Later)

I came to the jail with Loki, only, he was in bird point now and he can talk. I went to jail, well, not that I did something bad, but I had to go there. Trace and Kasu sat in their cell with the rest of the crew stood there.

"Hey, Zolo."

"What?" I smashed the blacl bottle at his feet and smoke surrounded him. "The heck was that for?!"

"Hey, I can see Zolo now." Vivi said.

"Anyway," Trace said. "Kasu will send you to my other me in the future."

"Right."

"And Red's gonna help."

Yep."

"Here we go, Time's Turned Forwards!" Kasu said, his clock glowed until we were forced to cover our eyes.

(Lovely Fox)

"Hope you guys had a nice trip," Trace said, he smiled at us while we glared at him. "You can go, it was fun talking to you guys. The Merry is at the dock."

"Later Trace, I'll see ya around!" Raven said as we got off the Lovely Fox and made our way to town.

"See you, Red!"

"Bye Red!" the Brethren said. "We'll miss you!"

"I know you love pulling off pranks on people, but this was the best of them all!" I said.

"Yep, I'm so good, I even scare myself sometimes." Raven bragged.

We went to the beach and found the Merry anchored where it was the first time we made port on Fannette Island. We got on deck as Raven said,"Luffy?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I join your crew?"

"Yes, any lady as beautiful as you can join our crew anytime!" Sanji said, hearts and all.

"Sure, you can be part of our nakama!" Luffy said, Raven smiled.

"Yay!"

"Great, another weirdo," Zolo muttered as we set sail to Alabasta.

"So, how'd you get here?" I asked.

"Well, I was at school, then this drunk driver ran me over, I think I'm in a comma." Raven said. "But hey, I get to see Sanji and Zolo! You do know I'm their biggest fan."

"Yeah, you're a fan alright, your room scares me sometimes. Anyways, we're heading to Alabasta right now, something about Vivi and stuff."

"This is going to be a long trip." Raven said, I nodded. "Set sail for Alabasta!"


	24. Alabasta, they're here!

Disclaimer: you know the drill 

Chapter 24: Alabasta, they're there!

"Set sail to Alabasta!" Luffy said. Raven reached in her pocket and pulled out a pair of glasses.

"No wonder I didn't recognize you!" Luna said. "You didn't have glasses!"

Zolo came walking passed us. He threw a glance and Raven, then continued.

"OMG!" Raven squeeled. "H-he looked at me! My favorite character looked at me!"

"Whatever."

Both girls were fishing until fog rolled in. Then rolled out. Bon Clay was in the water, Raven gave him an odd look as she tossed the line over to him and reeled him in.

"Ew,"Luna said, she turned around and saw a pink ship with a duck for a figurehead sail close by. "Isn't that the Swanda or something?"

"Oh, man I hate Bon Clay," Raven whispered, the Swanda anchored right next to us. "I'm going below deck."

"Hello, strangers!" said a very, odd high pitched voice of the ship's captain as he got on deck. "Thank those girls that saved me."

"I think Sanji needs me right now," Luna said, creeped out, she left the crew and went to the kitchen. She found Sanji sleeping on a chair.

"Now, for the Friendship Dance!" Bon Clay said.

"Can't they change his name to Bon Gay?" Luna muttered, Sanji suddenly woke up from the laughter from outside. "A guy from Baroque Works is out there entertaining our friends."

"I can hear their enthusiansim," Sanji said, sarcastically, he got up and looked out the window. "Either I'm seeing things, or this guy ate a devil fruit."

"He's Bon Clay, other words, Mr. 2. Wait for him to leave."

"Well, guys, it was nice meeting all of you!" Bon Clay said. "G'bye!"

"Aw, he's cool!" Loki said.

"That was the best show ever!" Luffy said, the Swanda left, Sanji, Raven and I got on deck to hear Vivi talk about Mr. 2.

"...so he can be any one of us."

(Later)

"Land! Alabasta, dead ahead!" Raven said from her perch in the Crow's Nest. "C'mon!"

"Okay, guys, before anyone goes to shore, I came up with a way to keep track of who's who if Bon Clay shows up and takes our place," Zolo explained. "If one of us is acting strange or something, force us to take off the strip of cloth wrapped around our arm to see an X. If there's no X, it's not us."

They wrapped the clothes around their arms (or wings in Loki and Carue's case).

"That's pretty smart." Luffy said.

"Yeah, but are we sure he's not Bon Clay?" Raven asked, the minute they hit port, Luffy jumped off the ship and ran into town.

"FOOD!" the captain yelled.

"Bet you he'll get lost in the desert and find boogie powder." Raven said.

"Bet you he'll meet Ace." Luna said, we all got off the ship. Usopp covered them in a large blanket and they fallowed him around town.

"Okay, guys," Usopp said eventually as he removed the blanket. The rest of the crew romoved it already and found themselves in a broken down home. "We could stay here, just take ff the covers."

"Been there, done that." Zolo said, leaning against the stone wall.

"Well, if you don't mimd, Vivi and I need to go shopping," Nami said, she and the princess left.

"Yeah, Loki needs some horseshoes if he's going to carry me and Raven across the desert. And then I need to get him those sadle like blankets," Luna said. "Who has the money?"

"I'll gladly give you some berries!" Sanji said with a heart for his eye, he handed both girls half of his savings(over 5,000 berries). "Chopper, you're going to help me shop, all right?"

"What? But I-" Chopper was grabbed by his hoof and was forced to switcch to walking point. "Ew, what's that smell?"

"Perfume, Chopper."

"C'mon, Loki, we need you to be in horse point," Raven said, the bird did as he was told and she got on him, Luna held the reins. "Look, a blacksmith, maybe they sell horseshoes."

"Good thinking." Luna said while she tied Loki, Raven got off and both girls went into a shop. A young man who was wearing an arpon banged his hammer on hot metal. "Sir?"

"What can I do for you?"

"We need horseshoes for my horse." Luna said.

"Leave him here, I'll fix it on to him." the man said.

"Yes," Raven said, they both went out of the shop and walked around the street. "Look! Robes! We have to get these, we are going out to the desert, right?"

"Sure," Luna said, they saw a stall with thin, traveling robes. She eyed a black robe with blue flames (similar to Ace's) and a headset. "How much for that?"

"500 berries," a lady said, she took it down as Luna gave her the money.

"How about that?" Raven said, pointing at a dark blue robe.

"550 berries." she said, Luna gave the money to her.

"Do you people carry saddles?" Luna said.

"No, we use blankets, you need that too?" the girls nodded. "Here." She gave them a large, woven blanket with a leather belt conecting from one long end to the other. (just look at what the horses wear in Alabasta). "1,000 berries."

"Here. Raven, can you-?"

"Got it!" Raven said, carrying the heavy saddle, the went back to the blacksmith.

"There you go, that'd be 200 berries," the man said, Luna paid him while Raven managed to place the saddle on Loki. "Have a nice day, ladies."

"Sure!" Luna said, leading her horse back to where the crew was. Everyone was dressed in their desert gear. Sanji and Chopper arrived later.

"Nami-swan! Vivi-kun, you look-"

"Sick!" Chopper said.

"I forgot, reindeer noses are extremely sensitive," Vivi said.

"Hey! You guys!" Luffy said running towards them.

"Luffy!" Nami said. "Shut up, or you'll blow our cover!"

"Ain't that Straw Hat's crew?" yelled a Marine.

"Yeah, it is!"

"This ain't groovy," Luna said.

"You guys go on, I'll handle this!" said a voice, Raven and Luna looked around. Ace!

"C'mon!" Luffy said, they fallowed him as they watched Ace beat up some bad guys.

"How do you know him, Luffy?" Nami asked.

"He's Ace, my brother!"

"Your what?!" everyone, besides Raven and Luna, said as they ran to the Merry.


	25. Desert Hike

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, so please, stop crying! 

Chapter 25: Desert Hike

"Omg!" Raven sighed, watching Ace use his fire power. Then, she fainted. Luna picked her and tossed her onto Loki. "Ace, it's really Ace!"

"Does she know about him?" Luffy asked.

"Don't ask." Luna said, the captain turned around and watched the battle, the crew went to the left at a fork while Luffy went to the right. "Where'd Luffy go?"

They got on deck of the Going Merry half an hour later.

"Ah, we'll see him later!" Raven said. "Remember Luffy..."

"Yeah, and then Ace comes." Luna said.

"You guys!" Lufffy called from shore, he stretched his arm and pulled himself on deck. Ace suddenly appeared behind them. "So, this is Ace and he's joining our crew!"

"I'm not really joining, I'm just going to be here until I pick up on some clues on Blackbeard." Ace said, Luffy frownd.

"So you're not going to be part of my nakama?"

"Nope, keep this," Ace said, he handed Luffy a piece of papper. "Now, promiss me, go out there and find One Piece." And with that, he jumped overboard and onto his boat, then sailed off.

"Oh." Nami said. "It's just a piece of paper."

"C'mon, let's get going to...where Vivi directs us!" Raven said.

"Well, wake me when we get there." Luna said, she sat down near the door to the kitchen and fell asleep.

(Later)

"Luna! Luna! Luna!" Raven said, Luna jumped from her spot and stood up to see several ships on fire. "You missed it! Ace just burned up some ships while he was leaving!"

"Oh." Luna said, she jumped over the railing instead of using the stairs. "How much longer?"

"We're here." Nami said. "Now, let's get ready for a long walk."

They all anchored the ship and got onto land. Luna and Raven got on Loki while Vivi gave Carue an important message, he ran off to the desert.

"Why do you get to ride him?" Luffy asked. "Why can't I ride him? It's not fair."

"He's my horse," Luna said.

"Arf! Arf!" a group of Kung-Fu Dugongs came towards us, Luffy defeated one.

"Oh, no, Luffy! If you defeat one of them, you have to be their master!" Vivi said.

"Guess we have to bribe them." Chopper said.

"With what?"

(Later)

"Bye!" Luna waved, the dugongs waved back as they ate the crew's food. They traveled on until they arrived at an abandoned town of Erumalu. "Ooooo, ghost town."

"Hey, there's someone there!" Raven pointed out, they found a skeleton. "I bet that guy ran out of water."

"Yes, the whole town did," Vivi said. "This place was known as the Green City, now it's dead..." (she gives her long explanation)

"C'mon, let's just go." Usopp said, they continued, but a sandstorm whipped up. Luffy saw something shine in a distance. "W-what is that?!"

"Sandstorm!" Vivi said, the wind subsided. "Okay...I think we're alright. This way."

They managed to get out of town. After an hour of walking, or riding, Luffy sees a shadow casted by big rocks, since he was carrying all the bags, he rushed over to the shade.

"Wait, Luffy!" Nami said, but Luffy left us in a trail of dust. "He might get into trouble!"

"We'll get him!" Loki said, Luna kicked his sides, then sped off to the rocks. "Luffy!"

Noth girls see their bags gone, but Luffy looking around franticly. "I swear, there were birds that were hurt!"

"I don't see them." Raven said, hopping off of Loki. "Them?"

"Yes! Them! They stole our stuff!" Luffy yelledk, he chased after them, but was unsuccesful. Vivi and the crew came up.

"Urgh, Luffy, you just lost our things!" Zolo said.

"Don't point out the obvious, it's bad for you, moss-head." Sanji said.

"Shut up!"

Luffy went off to find they're stuff while Luna took off Loki's saddle.

"My back." Loki said.

"Are you saying I'm heavy?!" Raven and Luna said, the horse sweatdropped.

"No, my back just hurts!" Loki said, shaking his head. "Oh, look, a leather pouch."

"Hey, it's mine!" Luna said picking it up. "At least we have something to eat."

"You can't eat leather." Sanji said.

"Then give me your lighter."

"No, I remember the last time..."

_"Luna-chan, why?!" Sanji said, he watched the lighter touch the ground_.

"Fine, then, sorry."

"Nope."

"I'll let you ride Loki."

"Here!" Sanji said, handing her the lighter, hearts and stuff.

"No fair!" Usopp said.

"Yeah!" Chopper agreed.

"That's not cool!" Raven said. "What am I going to ride?"

"Can't you wish for something for us to ride?" Zolo said. "You'll be more useful."

"I can't! It's...out of my level of power." Raven said.

"Then what about those foxes?" Nami asked.

"They'll get a heatstroke here!"

"Sure." Luna said, lighting Sanji's lighter and setting a fire on a stack of sticks she found. She started to cook her leather pouch. After a few minutes, she cut the pouch and ate a piece. "Tastes great."

"What?" Raven said, she took a piece of it. "Ew, how could you like that stuff?!"

"Must be the wolf in me," Luna placed away her pouch. "How come you can't wish for more horses?"

"I have rules, mate. I can't: make food or water appear, make the dead come back, or make someone fall in love with you...and I can't wish for things that aren't in my level."

"I was going to ask for the last one." Sanji said.

"No, duh. I can ask for weapons, though!" Raven showed her pistols. "See?"

Luna took out her bow and arrow, then Raven took out two pistols.

"Indian vs. outlaw."

"Your point?"

"I've got a horse."

"I've got guns."

After a long silence, they both started laughing and stowed their weapons.

"You lack a horse!" Luna laughed.

"You lack guns!" Raven gasped.

"We lack food!" everyone yelled. "Why can't you just hunt for it or something?!"

"Dunno...hey, it's Luffy."

Luffy came running towards them with a cammel fallowing them. Behind the two was a large, purple lizard.

"Can that answer your question?" Luna asked.

* * *

Happy Valentines, me hearties!


	26. Raven's hunch is right

Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own One Piece 

Chapter 26: Raven's Hunch about a certain pair is right

"Help me!"

"It's a Sandora lizard!" Vivi said, but Luffy, Sanji, and Zolo had already beaten it up. It lay dead on the sand while they dragged it to the shade. Another purple lizard came up. "And they hunt in pairs!"

"What?!" Luna yelled, the lizards was in front of her. She switched to beast point and jumped onto its head. Then started to mash her teeteth and claws into it, blood everywhere. "Yay! my first vitim!" She jumped off to see Sanji already cooking a piece of the lizard on a stone slab that was burning hot.

"Emo." Raven said, looking at Luna's blood stain coat.

"Shut up!" Luna said, switching to human point.

"Hey, I've always wanted to ask you."

"Eh?"

"What fighting style would you choose?"

"You just saw it."

"Yeah, but what about in human point?"

"..." Luna gave her a blank stare.

"Well?" Raven said.

"Sanji's fighting style of course." Luna said, blushing, after a while. The crew ate, then the cammel came over to them.

"He says that he'll let Nami and Vivi ride them." Chopper translated.

"Perv." Usopp said and Nami and Vivi got on it.

"I'll call you Eyelash." Nami said, Eyelash gave a smile and walked on.

"You said I could ride Loki." Sanji said, Luna nodded. "Thanks."

"Here," Raven said, she helped him and Luna get on Loki, then walked alongside them. "Luna likes a certain cook."

"No I don't."

"You blush every time he walks past you on deck." Raven started, she hitting 'Annoying Mode' or 'I'm forcing you to say the truth' button in her head. "You won't stare at him, mush less, even glance. You'd choose to fight like him...and-"

"Oh, look, everyone's ahead!" Luna said, she kicked Loki's sides and he broke into a gallop, Sanji held her waist.

"You know I can hear you two." Sanji said.

"..."

Raven managed to catch up with them.

"AND! You were just blushing right now! He's holding your waist!" Raven said, Luna blushed more. "Ha!"

"Baka, Raven, how'd you even end up here?" Luna asked.

"Told you, I was run over by a-"

"I'm tired, let's make camp here!" Luffy said, pointing out a group of boulders that casted a large shade.

"Yeah," Usopp said, we set the last of our things down and made camp. Raven managed to get a fire going by nightfall, she and Luna burst out in an old 1800's song.

"_I come from Salem city with a washpan on my knee_

_I'm going to California, the gold dust for to see._

_It rained all night the day I left,_

_the weather it was dry._

_The sun so hot I froze to death,_

_Oh brothers don't you cry._

_Oh, California, oh that's the place for me, _

_I'm going to California, the gold rush for to see."_

"Someone say gold?" Nami said, money in her eyes.

"It's an old song minners sang when they were at camp. It's pretty cold here." Raven said, Luffy and Usopp hugged Chopper for warmth. Luna switched to beast point and curled up next to, unknowingly, Sanji. "Hey, you wanna hear a story?"

"Sure," Luffy said.

"Okay, here goes. There was a pirate by the name of Jack Sparrow...'Captain' Jack Sparrow."

Raven and Luna told them the story of PotC: Curse of the Black Pearl.

"...then he kissed her as the sun went down the horizon." Luna ended with Raven, she yawned, then tried to move, but felt something holding her...tightly. "Er...a little help?"

"Sorry, but Sanji chose you as you pillow." Raven said. "I'm telling you."

"I don't like him!" Luna hissed while the rest of the crew fell asleep. She tried to move, but then Sanji woke up.

"Luna-chan, Raven-chan, need anything?" Sanji asked as Luna switched to human point and sat next to him.

"Luna has something to say, even though she has emotional issues when it come to relationships...there, I said it." Raven said. "Your turn."

"I didn't sign up for this!" Luna said.

"Say something or I'll tell the crew."

"Fine..." Luna took several deep breaths, then said a whole sentence very fast. "I like you a lot because of the way you talk, your hair is cool, your face is adorable, the way you dress is handsome, and...I got nothing else to say."

Raven rubbed her hands together and said,"My work here is done." She laid down on the sand and slept. "Ah...One Piece...Aw, thanks Zolo."

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that."

"I like you too." Sanji said.

"Wha-?" he grabbed her then kissed her. She gave a shocked look then relaxed and closed her eyes.

* * *

Yay! Go Luna!


	27. Nightare Lane

Disclaimmer: the stuff, yada, yada, yada 

Chapter 27: Nightmare Lane, she walks down again

(flashback)

_"Okay, Luna, you ready?" her mother asked, she was a kind person with a good heart. The whole reason Luna was preforming that night, was because of her mother, her roll-model, and mentor. _

_"Yep. Raven-"_

_"Coming!" yelled her friend, she rushed down the steps, then trips over herself. "Ow."_

_"I told you girls about the trick stairs." the mom said, helping her up. "C'mon, you two are up next on stage. Good luck."_

_She gave them a sweeping kiss on the cheeks, then left for the autitorium. The girls rushed with their electric guitars to the door that led backstage. _

_"What took you so long?! It's not groovy when your late!" asked the drum player, Dawn, who was also their fellow student. "Everyone else from band's waiting. Go!"_

_Luna hooked their guitars to the amplifiers and then the girls took their place on stage with Dawn and Dusk, who's normally electric bass player, behind the curtain. They pulled open and the band started to play. Dusk starts with her bango solo then they started to play Drunken Lullibies by Flogging Molly._

_"Cause we find ourselves in the same old mess, singin' drunken lullibies!" _

_(after the preformance)_

_"And the winner, of the Talent Show is..." the principle said, looking at a piece of paper. "Straw Hat Pirates! Luna, Raven, Dusk, Dawn!"_

_The crowed wooed and clapped for the band. Luna took the mic. "Yeah, we love One Piece, the best manga on earth! Am I right?!"_

_"Yeah!"_

_"Dork." Dusk said. "We're geeks, and proud of it."_

_(after show)_

_"You guys were great!" Matt said as the girls were carrying their instruments outside. "My dad's a recorder, maybe you can come in and-"_

_"Sure!" the four girls said, Luna's mother came. "Thanks for bringing us to school, Mrs. Smith! If you didn't pick us, we wouldn't have won."_

_"Hey, if you were raised in my time, you'd love music. It'd be groovy." Luna's mom said. "I'll get the car, it's pouring outside."_

_"Huh, I forgot about the rain." Dusk said. "Be careful!"_

_"She'll be fine." Luna said, carelessly. "So, anyway, about that recording."_

_"Yeah, so you guys can be aired on radeo, and stuff." Matt said. _

_"Awsome!" Raven said. "We'll be rich! Bloody rich!"_

_CRASH! Thunder. _

_"Wow, it's coming down hard." Dawn said, looking out the window._

_STREEEEEAAAK! SLAM! _

_"What was that?" Matt said, the five teens rushed out in the pouring rain. A silver truck was parked along the grass, the driver was passed out while Luna's mother laid sprawled on the ground. "I-I'll get an ambulence! G-go stop the pressure of the blood that might flowing, she'll loose less that way!"_

_Luna rushed over to her mom, her friends tried to stop the bleeding while Raven checked the driver. _

_"You're alright? Keep with me, mom!" Luna said, tears and all. "Mom!"_

_"It's fine." her mom said, they were loosing her quickly. "Tell your dad I love him, you continue your studies. The music you play."_

_"Mrs. Smith! Stay with us!" Dawn said. "Matt went to get help. Luna-"_

_"I'm working on it!"_

_"I love you, and I forgive you for all the bad things you'd done. Keep playing the songs, I'll hear it up in heaven. Play it as loud and long as you want, it'll keep the demons at bay."_

_"Mom..." Luna held her hand while crying, but felt the grip loosen. "I'll play. You know it's gonna be, alright..."_

She tossed and turned while Sanji tried to calm her down. It was morning

"Luna-chan!"

"What's wrong with her?" Zolo said, the rest of the crew woke up.

"Dreams?" Nami guessed, bingo.

"Whatever it is, it's not good." Sanji said, he shook Luna until she woke up. She hugged Sanji and cried. "Shush..."

"My mom."

"What about her?"

"She's gone..."

"Oh, I remember," Raven said. "A-"

"Luffy!" Vivi said, the captain was holding a scorpion. "Put it down, it carries poisin!"

"I don't see it, but I'm hungry!"

"Guys!" Usopp said, they all looked to the right. Sandstorm. And...two strange figures running inside it?!


	28. Crouching tiger, hidden water!

Disclaimmer: heh, me no own one pieve

Chapter 28: Crouching Tiger, hidden water?!

"Oh, boy," Vivi said. "Take cover!"

Everyone went behind the rocks, Raven heard the sound of a flute playing.

"You hear that?!"

"What?" Luna said, the sand blinding all of them, they heard a growl.

Zolo placed his hand on one of his swords, but said,"Where the hell are my swords?!"

Heh, someone jacked them...

"Heh, someone jacked them," Luffy said (line stealer!)

"Wait, where's the bag of coins I had in my pocket?!" Nami said, she looked in her coat.

"Don't look at me." Luna said, she reached for her bow and arrow but... "I've been jacked!"

The sandstorm subsided. The sound of a flute playing was heard again, they turned to the right to see a white tiger with black stripes (or black tiger with white stripes...whatever) and a girl around 17 that had long black hair with green highlights in it. Both wore desert clothes. The tiger was holding bow and arrows, three swords, and a bag of money.

"You're kidding me, I've been robbed by a kitty cat." Zolo said.

"Well, isn't that embarassing." Sanji smirked. "Thought you hate cats."

"Shut up, dartboard eyebrow!"

"Moss-head."

"Ero-cook."

"Yawn!" the girl said who was playing the flute. "We came here to rob, not listen to two idiots who don't even know what their fighting about."

"You seem somewhat familiar, have I robbed you before?" the tiger asked Sanji.

"No."

"Oh, anyways, we've been looking all over for a Raven and a Luna...we're-"

"Dusk!" Luna said. "And."

"And." Raven said.

"And."

"And"

"And"

"Who else?!" the crew yelled.

"Dawn!"

Luna and Raven rushed over to the two.

"How long had you been here?!"

"Do ya like One Piece?"

"What devil fruit did you eat, Dusk?"

"Okay," Dawn said, she placed her flute away and took out a lolipop, then started to suck on it. "We've been here for two months, yes, we love One Piece, but why'd we end up here in Alabasta? I got no clue."

Dusk switched to human point, she had dark brown hair, but her tail was still there. "I ate the Stripe stripe fruit. It means I can turn into a tiger, Dawn had the Wave wave fruit. She can actually control water."

"Cool!" Luffy said.

Nami cleared her throat. "Now that we know who you are, can I please have my money back?"

"Here." Dusk said.

"And my swords?" Zolo said.

"Moss-head."

"Why, you-"

"Hey, don't hurt the ladies!" Sanji said, Dusk was in beat point. Dawn took the swords and handed them to the swordsman.

"Well, are we going or what?" Dusk asked, Luffy's eyes sparkled. "Yes, we wanna join."

Luffy laughed. "Yay! New nakamas!"

"So, how'd you get here-no, let me guess." Usopp said. "You drowned in water."

"Yep."

"What?!" Luna said.

"We went boating out on the lake, then a storm came up and the next thing we knew, the boat flipped over." Dawn said. "Do you guys have anything to eat?"

"We were robbed earlier thanks to a certain captain." Loki said.

"Oh, then let's eat the reindeer." Dusk said.

"No." Luna said, she switched to beast point.

"The horse?"

"No!"

They both advanced on each other, but Raven held Luna's tail while Dawn waved her hand. Dusk's neck was surrounded by a ring of water, she gagged.

"Mercy!"

"Pussy-cat."

"Demon!"

"Stop it, both of you!" Dawn yelled. "It's one thing to have Sanji and Zoro fighting, but it's another to have you two act like them!"

"Yes, mother." Luna and Dusk said, switching to human point.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you four got in a fight or something-"

Sanji glares at Zolo, swordsman glares at cook. Dusk glares at Luna, wolf glares at tiger. Ideas start to form...

"This is gonna be a loooooonnngggg trip." Raven sighed, anime style.


	29. Yuba, they're there

Disclaimmer: i wish i own one piece...then I'l take over the wolrd!

Chapter 29: Yuba, they're there

"Okay, don't have all day." Dawn said at the four. "Either we help the story line, or ruin it all by just fighting."

"Story line?" Nami asked, she and Vivi got onto Eyelashes then everyone else fallowed. Luna got onto to Loki then kicked his sides.

"Nothing."

"Uh-huh"

"Er...I can control water!"

"Show us."

"I can't, what can I control if there's nothing to control? We're in Alabasta...or Egypt."

"Oh, remember that trip we took so Luna's dad can study cobras?" Raven said. "That was pretty fun."

"And the mummy?"

"Heh, we locked Dawn in a grave once!"

"Then that crocadile we screwed with, Dawn was screaming her head off!"

"Shut it! All three of you!" Dawn said. "Why do I bother being with them?"

"You looked like Zolo." Luffy laughed.

"What...oh, moring already?" Dawn immitated Zolo, he scowled at her as everyone laughed.

After a few hours, (it's nightime) a small speck appeared at the horizon...

"A town! FOOD!" Luffy ran off.

"Hurry up!" Luna said. "Loki!"

"No, no, no, no, no, I'm not chasing that idiot again!" Loki said, he bucked her off. "You go fetch him!"

"That's child abuse!"

"You're not even a child! You're 16!"

"At least I'm not 17." Luna pointed at Dawn. "Or at least I don't suck on a lolipop like the English dubbed Sanji!"

"Don't need to fight, but our captain just left." Dusk said. "Besides, Raven's the child, she's only 15."

"Who cares?!" Luna said.

"Hey, I do your homework everyday! Give me a break!"

"What does that have to do with anything?!"

"Shut up! All four of you!" Zoro yelled, everyone else walked on in silence. Luna stopped attempting to get back on Loki and allowed Sanji to ride him.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...(stumbles)...ow."

"..."

"...!..."

"What?"

"What direction did Luffy go to?" Chopper said. Everyone stopped. "I can't smell him."

"I can!"

"No, I can!"

"Then where'd he go?" Usopp said, Luna and Dusk pointed ahead.

"That's where Yuba is." Vivi said.

Both girls switched to beast point and ran off.

"I'll get there first!"

"Not unless I can help it!"

"You can't even-whoa!"

Both fell into a deep hole, an old man was in it.

"Hoge! Spooky old man!" Luna yelled switching to human point, she ran out.

"Mummy!" Dusk screamed, she scrambled out and turning human. "Where are we?"

"Yuba, young ladies."

"Hey, you guys! The old man is Toto." Luffy said, appearing from the hole. "He said we can stay for the night!"

"Ha! You screamed for mommy!"

"I'm not the one screaming 'Hoge!' like Sanji."

"You guys!" a very agitated Dawn came running at them, she grabbed them both by the necks and slammed them against the wall. "Did you even know where you two were going?!"

"Zolo, get a load of this, she looks like you." Usopp said when everyone else from the crew caught up, Zoro punched him. "Nevermind..."

"Does Sanji even say Hoge?!"

The cook got off Loki and said,"Yes, I say it when I'm alone."

"We knew where we were going!" Dusk said, she struggled. "Yuba, to find the rebels!"

"How do you know about that?" Vivi said. "Where are they anyway?"

"They left." Toto said.

"Wait...Toto?!"

"Vivi, how long has it been?" (a scene happens, reunion or something, I don't know)

Loki was panting, he was on the verge of fainting. "I...d-demand for water!"

"Wish for it." Raven said, a shootong star appeared. Loki stared at it...nothing. "Oh, it seems that there is water, we just aren't looking hard enough."

Sanji stared at Dawn, then remembered something. "Don't Wave Wave fruit user's control water? They could make water appear and stuff-"

"Listen! I can't do any of that crap...yet. My powers are pretty weak."

"Then wish for it to be stronger." Chopper said.

"Hey, I'm not a wishing stone!" Raven said. Dawn spat out the stick that was in her mouth and reached for another lolipop, then paused.

"Does anyone have any lolipops?"

"Nope."

"Nada."

"Rejected."

"Nay."

"No." Sanji said last.

"What kind of cook are you?!" Dawn said, she went after him, but Luna and Dusk held her back. "Gimme a lolipop!"

"He's not the English dubbed Sanji!"

"Let him go!"

"I **_need_** one!"

"Is she even required to have one?" Nami said, getting off of Eyelashes.

"No, sugar addiction. If she doesn't get one in the next three seconds, she'll go haywire with her powers." Dusk said. "Or, she'll get withdrawl symptoms, which are worser than Sanji's."

"I don't see it." Luffy said.

"Then, I'll show you." Dusk went over to Sanji and stole his pack of cigarettes.

"Hey!"

"You and Dawn will have one night, we'll see how bad the withdrawl symtoms would get...3, 2, 1-"

"I need my cigarettes/lolipops!" Sanji and Dawn said in unison.


	30. Withdrawl symtoms, oh no!

Disclaimers, yeah let's make it clear: ME NO OWN One Piece!

Sanji: Aw, that blows

Me: Live with it! By the way, did you get into a fight with Zoro in the kitchen while you were cooking?

Sanji: (looks nervous)...no

Me: I don't remember seeing knives sticking out of my computer screen

Sanji: I swear, it wasn't me! Besides, they aren't mine!

Me: Then why does it say 'Hokuto no Ken' on the handles

Sanji: ...(runs)

Me: You owe me a new laptop, ero-cook! (charges after him)

Anyways...

* * *

Chapter 30: Withdrawl Symptoms, oh no. 

"Sooooooooooooo, what are you trying to prove?" Raven said to Dusk, she shrugged. "You do know what we're in for?"

"I am aware of the symptoms."

"Then why are you doing it, then?"

"Just sit back and enjoy."

Toto and Vivi finally finished their conversation. "You people can sleep at my house for the night-"

"Do you have food?!" Luffy said.

"Enough to feed all, fallow me."

They fallowed the old man to a small house. So far, Sanji and Dawn had kept their cool. Everyone took their seats in the living room while Sanji went to the kitchen to cook, Luna went to help due to the fact that she was threatened by the cook.

"Old man, you have any lolipops?" Dawn asked.

"No."

"Sweets?"

"No."

"One Piece sucks." Dawn said, after an hour.

"How could you say that?!" Raven said eventually, Dusk slapped her own forehead, Dawn took out her flute.

"Cover your ears!" Dusk said, Raven did so. Dawn started to play Jigallypuff's song, everyone fell asleep. She took out a marker and wrote/drew on everyone's faces. Eventually, everyone woke up. "Try and stay calm, try and stay calm-"

"Who did this?!" Zoro yelled, he looked at a mirror and saw 'Moss-head' written across his forehead. Dawn scrambled out of the house, he went after her. "I'm gonna **kill **you!"

"This is just stupid." Usopp said, he had a dartboard drawn on his face, his nose was the bullseye. Luffy and Chopper laughed at him.

Status for everyone else:

Luffy: Baka and meat was written all over his face

Nami: Money luva and red head was on her

Vivi: Dessert princess was there on her forehead

Chopper: Wuz up doc? was on his antlers

Toto: Ol' gizzard

"I'm hungry!" Luffy said.

"I'll go see if it's ready." Raven said, she goes to the kitchen. "Eep! My eyes!" She runs back into the living room, covering her eyes. "Luna...Sanji...making out!"

"Raven, you can be sooooo immature." Dusk said. "Is it ready or what?"

"Oh...er-"

"Well?" Luffy said.

"I'll go and fetch Dawn and Zoro." Raven ran out while everyone went to the kitchen. Luna was tied up on a chair, Sanji had his back to her as he cooked.

"Help?" Luna asked. "Okay, who's idea was it to steal Sanji's cigarettes?"

Everyone pointed at Dusk.

"And what happened to you guys?"

"Dawn."

"Heh, and Zoro?"

"Fighting-"

"Nami-swan! Luna-chan!" Sanji said. "I made your favorites!"

"You don't even know what flavor I like." Luna pointed out.

"What is it?"

"Mint, baka."

"Right, that too! Now, everyone, have a seat!"

Everyone, except Luna, sat down uneasy. There was coal on their plates.

"Where'd he get this?" Dusk asked.

"Don't ask." Luna said.

"Eeeeeeeep!" Dawn yelled, she ran through the wall that had a door that led out back. Her flute was in her hands, she held it to her mouth, then brushed her right hand across it. It split into two samurai swords that had dragons carved into the handles, there were yellow tassels. "_Two Sword Style Succesion Technique: Ocean's Call_!"

"The hell?!" Zolo yelled, the swords glowed saphire, then she charged at him. In a single blow, the swordsman was thrown several yards with water trailing behind him. "Argh!"

"It's starting, her powers are going haywire!" Dusk said.

"Oh, really?!" everyone yelled. "Raven, wish for candy!"

"I told you, I'm not a wishing stone! Besides, it's just Zolo she's beating up, it's not like he's important anyway."

"For once, I agree." Luna said. "Chopper, can't you shoot her with a tranquilizer or something?"

"No, I don't have the propper tools."

Suddenly, Dawn comes in again, this time, she uses the door. Zolo rushes in, then attempts to slice her back, but his blades just went through her.

"Missed! Did you forget, I'm water?" Dawn said to the awestruck Zolo. "Normal attacks down work well, they just slide through."

"That...was creepy." Luffy said.

"I wish for lolipops!" Raven said, a bag of suckers appeared on the table. Dawn drooled as she turned her swords into a flute and place a sucker in her mouth. "There, now, can we just eat? I'm hungry!"

"Argh!" Dusk yelled, she slapped Raven across the head. "I was expiramenting!"

"So? You can do that when we get back on the Merry, now give Sanji his cigarettes before her looses it already." Luna demanded, Dawn finished her fifth lolipop andn was onto her sixth. "Are you high?"

"On lolipops, yes...Why's Zolo dripping wet?" Dawn asked.

"I was waterlogged by you, idiot!" Zoro yelled.

"Kuina fell down the steps."

"H-how d-do you know a-about her?!"

"I know everything, now please, stop yelling."

"You know what I'm thinking about?" Luffy asked.

"Meat."

"Oh, my god, she can read minds!"

"Where's ero-cook and that tiger?" Zoro said, he leaned against the wall.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH! PLEEEEAAAAASSSSEEEE! STOOOOOOPPPP!"

"Dusk!" Luna, Raven, and Dawn said, they went to the living room to see Dusk tied upside down from the ceiling, Sanji was tickling her feet with a feather from Loki.

"Give me my cigarettes!" Sanji said. "Or I'll make you cry!" (now that is just plain rude)

"N-n-no! For the s-sake of science and One Piece fans, I need to know how long you can last without any cigarettes!" Dusk said. "Now, let me down!"

"Where do you keep them?!"

"I give up!" Dusk said when he tickled her again. "They're in your pocket, to the left. You see, I'm fast enough to do things you can't see. I can do illusions-"

"Got them!" Luna said, she reached into Sanji's pocket ad pulled out a cigarette for him, he lit it and...POOF! His face was covered in black pepper. "Aren't those-"

"Trick cigs, yep. They were for my dad, but hey, I'm here, ain't I?"

"Cough! Can't see!"

"Tee hee!"

"With my right eye!"

"Wha-?"

Sanji brushed back the tuft of hair covering his left eye.

"You're bi-focal!"

"Take a better look..."

"..."

"..."

"...I see spots."

Sanji falls over, anime style. "No, don't you see the scar?"

"From what? I see spots."

"...Love! A scare from love!"

"Oh, you ment figrativly!"

He goes to a corner and sulks. "...Yes, that's what I meant..."

Dusk takes out a note book and pencil, writes notes_. "Has mood swings after two hours, tends to talk about love...turns into a terrible cook, food sucks...total bi-polar..I'm hanged upsidedown..._That's enough testing, here. I had the real one's."

Her tail suddenly tossed a pack of cigarettes at him, everything went slow-mo when he caught it. "Hoge!" He lit a cig and smokes, he went to the kitchen. "Ah...I'll start cooking."

The moment he left, everyone shot death glares at Dusk. "What?"

(Later)

After having cooked a fine meal, Sanji went to the living room. Dusk was still tied upside down. He looked at her. "What the-?!"

She had a large bruise on her head, several cuts, and a black eye. "Ero-cook...feed me."

"No."

"What?!"

"Luna-chan said not to."

"S-sanji-kuuuuuuuuuuuuun! I'm a lady! I have rights!"

"No."

"...jerk!" (he just mistreated a woman!)


	31. Rainbase, that was quick

Disclaimer: ME DOES NOT OWN One Piece

Chapter 31: Rainbase, that was quick

(Dusk's POV)

"Zzzzzzzz..." a snot bubble was growing, then shrinking with every breath. Now, I'm drooling, ew. "Food..."

"Wake up, we're leaving." Luna said, Luna cut the rope with Sanji's knife and I fell head first. "That's gotta hurt."

The bubble bursts, litraly and figrativly. "Oh, really?!"

"Oi, oi, no fighting." Sanji said, taking back his knife. "Means you, Dusk-kun."

"Hey! I-"

"Shut up and get on Loki, it's your turn to ride him." Luna said.

"Listen to her." Sanji said, harshly.

"Okay, what's with the atitude?" I asked, Luna sighed, then stood on one foot. "H-hey! You c-can't do the-"

"Anti-manners Kick Course!" Luna yelled as she kicked me with her legs in a 180 degree angle, Sanji smiled in approval as I was blasted through the ceiling and through the roof. "Take that, you overgrown pussy cat!"

"MEEEOOORRRWW!" I screamed as I was flying across Alabasta.

(None's POV)

"Tiger? Tiger?" Luffy said, poking Dusk as she slept on Loki's back. "Wake up!"

"Urgh, I hate Sanji." Dusk said, she looked around to see Luna on Sanji's back, she covered his eyes as he walked around blindlessly. "You two!"

"What?" Sanji said, facing Dusk, she got off of Loki and came next to him. "Luna-chan? Who's there?"

"Ah, go left and run!" Luna said, Sanji obayed, but Dusk was too close. "Please forgive me, Sanji-kun!"

"Anti-manners Kick Course this, you two jerks!" Dusk said, she copied Luna's kick from her dream and kicked Sanji in the...

"Holly sh-"

"Mother fu-"

The couple was blasted into the air, then (a few moments later) Sanji and Luna landed on a hard rock with a loud thud.

"Nice kick." Zoro commented, Dusk smiled. "Who taught you?"

"It's like music, you let it come to you." Dusk said. "How long was I gone?"

"Near 12 hours." Usopp said. Luna came rushing at Dusk, then she did an insane jump, fallowed up with Sanji's famous 'Brochette' move. "It took that long for Sanji to teach Luna some of his moves."

"Whoa!" Dusk said, she scurried away as Luna dug her heel in the ground. "You frickin' Sanji lover!"

"Okay, that's enough sugar for you two." Dawn said as she and Raven held them back. "Luna, hold you paws down, Dusk, get back on Loki."

"Yes, mother."

"That's better-"

"W-water!" Loki nearly screeched, he suddenly took off ahead of everybody.

"Are we-?" Nami asked.

"Yeah, we're near Rainbase." Vivi said.

"Take me with you!" Usopp and Luffy said, getting on Loki as he reared and galloped in full speed. "Water!"

A bottle of a red liquid was dropped by Usopp. Dusk's nose twitched as she held it, her tail stiffined as she opened it. "God, I'm hungry-"

"I don't think-" Luna started, but Dusk downed the contents at once, then fire came from her mouth as she dropped the bottle.

"Hot! Hot! Hot!" Dusk yelped, she suddenly made a dash for Rainbase with fire all around her. "Hot!"

Luna picked it up, then tasted it. "I don't see it."

"Yeah, right," Sanji said, he tasted it too. His mouth started smoking, but then subsided. "Whoa, you can handle that?"

"I guessed that was a bit too spicy for you. " Luna smirked, they all started to walk again with Chopper still being pulled by Zoro. "Reminds me of home."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...(stumbles)...even with the staff, I fall!" Raven said, she had a wooden staff with an arrowhead for the tip, several tassles were there.

"Remind me where you found it." Zoro said.

"I was digging up water, then Luna saw this and dug it for me!" Raven said, fixing her glasses.

"The Great Raven found something weird, yet again!" Dawn said, they eventually came up in the city of Rainbase. "Man, this place looks better up close than in the manga!"

"Hold it right there Straw Hat!" Smoker said, Luffy, Loki, and Usopp were being chased.

"Guys! Run!" Usopp warned, everyone took off in random directions.

"You guys, go!" Luna said. "I'll take them!"

"Luna, baka, don't think-" Raven said, but she was pulled away by Sanji.

"She can handle herself, I've seen her."

"You sure?"

"Positive, Raven-chan!"

Luna kicked several Marines in the air, then sent another group into the water. Then, Tashigi joined the fray.

"You there!" Tashigi said. "What power gives you the right to attack?"

"My own!" Luna said, she charged at Tashigi, who raised her blade at her. Just before they even touched eachother, Dusk suddenly appeared in beast point in front of them. "Dusk?"

"You go find Sanji and help the story line. I'll fallow-"

"Belay that belay, you're coming!" Luna said, dragging the tiger away as fast as she could.

"Noooooo! I want to attack!"

"You, get a Wanted poster picture for both of them!" Tashigi said to random Marine.

"Yes, ma'am! But under what circumstances?"

"For killing 50 Marines single handedly and buring our flag down, the tiger got several other men earlier."

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Those were some wicked moves you pulled off there!" Dusk said.

"Can you walk on your own, already?" Luna asked, Dusk switched to human point and walked along with her.

"I ran into Sanji and Raven!" Dusk said. "They're with Chopper, and, to double that, we get to see Mr. Prince...cess."

They found Raven leaning against her staff, Chopper was sitting on the ground, Sanji had his trademark sunglasses on.

"Give a howl to Mr. Prince." Raven joked. "Anyways, I'm going to stay here for the while. You and Dusk already know what's gonna happen already in the end...if things go as the story line wants it to."

(At Rainbase Resort or whatever)

"Head right!" Luffy yelled as Smoker advanced on him, Vivi, Nami, Usopp, Dawn, Loki, and Zoro sped to the right. Then, a dead end.

"I got you now, Straw Hat." Smoker said, but then a trap door appeared below them and they fell. "What?!"

They all landed in a prison cell.

"You fell perfectly into my trap," said a familiar voice. Crocadile himself was standing there outside the cell with a cigar in his mouth. Robin was standing next to him. Vivi was tied to a chair. A girl around 14 sat on another chair, she had it standing on two legs. Her hair brown, and the cat like smile, she looked like...

"Dusk?!" the crew yelled. "Get us out!"

"No idea what you're saying, Straw Hats. Hate to be an idiot for introducing me to you people in a late manner. As to the fact that you people are about to be killed in the first place. It's Maco, and I have the key to that lock, so all of you people must shut up before I-"

"So...you aren't Dusk?" Luffy asked, everyone fell anime style.

"She just told us, Luffy!" Nami yelled.

"We might as well get this done," Crocadile said, Maco handed him the key and he tossed it into a dranage pipe. A crocadile appeared and ate the key. "They'll take care of you..."

(Meanwhile)

Sanji and Luna walked off to the ressort while Chopper and Dusk went in a different direction. Raven went around the lake waiting for the huge escape to happen.

"Okay, I'll take half, you take half." Chopper said, Dusk nodded as they went to the entrance. Sanji and Luna went out back while Dusk and Chopper started a large fight; they spotted a Barouque Works employe with a Den den mushi at hand, Luna jumped him and started to fight him. After a minute, he dialed on the den den mushi to talk to Crocadile.

Sanji suddenly grabbed it and said,"This is what you people use to talk to each other?"

"Well? What's the problem?" Crocadile asked.

(Prison...I mean, with the crew)

"Let's just get to the point." Sanji said while Crocadile, Robin, and Maco were leaving, the room was starting to flood.

"Who is this?"

"Sa-" Luffy started, but Nami grabbed him.

"Shut it, or you'll blow their cover!"

"The name's Mr. Prince," Sanji started.

(Anyway, with Dusk)

Dusk switched to hybrid point. She looks like Lucci, but with stripes and is a bit shorter and smaller. Chopper wore Sanji's cloths and started to beat up people.

"The name's Mr. Prince!" Chopper bellowed, after a while, both went around back to help Sanji and Luna. "What's next?"

"Here, Chopper, say that you're holding me at the front of Rain Dinners, and after that, you go out there and pretend you're Mr. rince." Sanji said, handing Chopper the den den mushi.

"Sorry about the mix up, sir." Chopper said. "It took a while, but we caught Mr. Prince, we're holding him at the front of Rain Dinners."

"Good work, I'll be there in a while, you keep an eye on him. Give me description of him."

"He's big, hairy, and is wearing a light blue coat." Chopper said, then he went off. Luna knocked out the Baroque worker and placed the den den mushi on his head. "Later!"

"Be safe, man!" Dusk said, she, Luna, and Sanji went to the casino. Sanji and Luna played on the slots while Dusk watching them

"Oh, where's Sanji?!" said a Vivi that was looking around.

"Try behind you, Vivi-kun." Sanji said coolly, the three turned around and smiled. "Let's go and help them."


	32. Help's here! Then again, let's party!

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece 

Chapter 32: Help's here! Then again, let's party!

"Soooo, how do we get out?" Usopp asked. "You guys can't touch it-"

"Someone's better come up with something, I can't hold up the water for long you know!" Dawn said, her swords glowed at the water was builing up against an invisible barrier. "Nami?! What are you doing?!"

"Tricking it to break the cell." Nami said, sticking her arm out to a bananawani, then drawing it back as it tried to bite her. "Whoa!"

"Careful," Dawn said. "I'm not Chopper. Where's Sanji?"

"Someone say my name?" Sanji asked as he stood at the top of the stairs with Luna and Dusk, who were in beast point. Sanji kicked a random bananawani in the air and knocked it out. Luna and Dusk went to the cell and tried to open it, Dusk grabbed Luna'd tail and swung her in circles before launching her.

"Enemy Launch!" both girla yelled. Luna flew across the room brfore crashing into the cell, nothing. "That thing's hard!"

"Luna, Dusk, Sanji!" Nami said.

"Guys, find the one that has the same growl that ate the key." Vivi said, they all stared at every bananawani that was in the room. "Sanji, get that one!"

"Right," Sanji said, kicking the one that was in the middle of the mess. It coughed up a large wax ball. "What the hell is that?"

"Ball!" Luna yelled, she ran up to it and tossed it in the air. She acted like a puppy. "Ball!"

Suddenly, the wax ball cracked and ou came Mr. Three. "What's black, white, and red all over?"

"What?" Dusk asked.

"A tiger with black and white tiger that's been painted red!"

Dusk cursed like a drunken sailer and attacked Mr. 3, Sanji held her back.

"Shut it, can you make a copy on the key that opens that cell?" Sanji asked.

"Yes, if you laugh at my joke."

"Go ahead."

"Here, what's yellow and quacks in black?"

"What?"

"A duck in a black suit!"

"Ha, ha, ha." Sanji mocked. "Now your part of the bargin."

"Sure, sure, here." Mr. 3 said, making his finger into a key and freeing the crew. "Now-"

"Eighth Step!" Luna yelled, she jumped and kicked Mr. 3 eight timess in the head and knocked him out. "Okay, let's go!"

Before they could all leave, the window started to break and more water poured in.

"I'm dead!" Dusk yelled, she jumped into Zoro's arms. "Cats just hate water!"

"Claws!" Zoro said as Dusk dug her claws into his arms. She eventually got off him. "Ow."

"Water!" Dusk yelled, she jumped up the stairs and fled. "I hate water!"

"Wait!" everyone yelled.

"Aw, poor kitty can't stand in water?" Luna said, water suddenly came crashing over her. "Guys, find a way out!"

(Outside)

"It's sunset." Raven said from her spot at the street, then the water started to bubble. "Huh?"

"Raven!" Dusk said, she came up to her in human point. "I, the cew, water!"

"...(GASP!)..." Sanji and Luna broke the surface of the water, they went to shore, along with Loki. "Coward! You left us to die!"

"I-"

Zoro dragged Smoker to shore, Nami and Vivi carried Luffy.

Smoker spat out water and said to Zoro."Why did you save me?"

"Ask our captain." Zoro said. "He told me to."

"Oh, yeah, I remember!" Luffy said.

"You were yelling at him to do so." Luna said, squeezing water from her long, purple hair. "C'mon, we have to get to Alubarna. Where's Dawn?"

A loud splash was heard, Dawn was thrown onto land. "Here!"

"You have some crew, here Straw Hat." Smoker said, but he attamped to stab Zoro, but he already drew out his sword and blocked the attack. "Go, before I change my mind."

"What?" Luffy said.

"Go! Get the hell out of my sight!"

The crew ran away.

"Okay, what's next?" Luna asked. as they went to the outskirts of Rain Base "The only one that can get to Alubarna faster than us is Loki-"

"Hey you guys!" Chopper said, he was riding a large crab. "This thing is Scissors, he's a friend of Eyelashes! Hop on!"

"All right!" Luffy yelled, he stretched his arms and grabbed the eye. "This thing's cool!"

Everyone else got on, Loki switched to bird point and flew overhead with Luna on his back. Suddenly, a golden hook grabbed Vivi, but Luffy caught her. He pulled her back as the hook came at them again, instead, it grabbed the captain.

"Luffy!" Nami said.

"You guys go ahead, I'll handle this!" Luffy yelled, with that, he was gone. After a few minutes of the crab running, a shadow appeared in front of Luna, Maco came up from the surface.

"Hello, going somewhere?"

"You!" Dawn yelled, she took out her flute and formed it into two swords. "You left us to die! You work for Crocadile!"

"I came here to give a hint, the Croc's looking for a weapon." then Maco disappeared in black smoke, but before she went, she slammed a heavy cannon ball on Luna's head. "That should speed things up!"

"Hoge!" Luna yelled as the world turned black.

(Waaaaayyyyy Later)

"Hoge, hoge, hoge." Luna murmured, she found herself in a bed in a hospital. "What, where, Maco?!"

"Calm down! You're fine," Vivi said, she was wearing different cloths. "You were knocked out before the battle, and...Loki-"

"He died, didn't he?" Luna said, sadly.

"No, he broke his wing while trying to get you here. Anyway, we stopped the rebellion. Everything's fine, you're in the palace right now."

"All I saw was a big cannonball hitting my head at full speed." Luna said, she looked around and saw Maco passed out on a near by bed. "You bastard!"

"Luna!" Vivi said, but Luna pounced on Maco and started to beat her up. "Luna, she saved your life! She's the reason why you even made it here!"

"Ow." Maco said, she suddenly disappeared in black smoke. "Jerk."

"My bad!" Luna said. She saw Luffy on another bed. Loki sat next to Carue, cleaning his own feathers. "Loki!"

"Hey, Luna's awake!" Lufy said, Luna jumped over him and landed next to Loki.

"She is?!" Dawn said, she rushed over. "After dinner, you and Dusk need to take a bath, you two smell like gunpowder!"

"This isn't a dream, is it?" Luna asked Sanji, he shook his head. Igaram's wife, Terrecotta, suddenly came in with a basket full of fruits for Luffy.

"Here, dinner shall be ready in 30 minutes. I heard you were a big eater, so here. You shall be fed with the finest meals in Alabasta." she said, Luffy suddenly ate all the food in one bite.

"Was that some trick?!" Zoro and Sanji yelled.

"God, I'm hungry, how long was I out?" Luna asked.

"Three days, Luna-chan! It's a pleasure to you alive and well!" Sanji said, hearts and stuff. "How must I express my devotion to you?"

Silence.

"Lay off the drugs, Sanji-kun."

"I'm not high!"

"Luna!" Raven said, she jumped Zoro, stepped on his head, then leaped over Sanji and fell on he bed next to Luna. "The battle was awesome! Oh, you know what Dusk did?"

"Eh?"

"She-she asked Crocadile what brand of cigars he smoked! She got her ass kicked for that!" Raven laughed. "Man, you should have seen the fight, Loki and Pell carried the bomb into the sky and it exploded. Loki made it out with a broken wing."

"How'd the battle go? Fill me in."

"C'mon, I'll take you to the dinning hall and tell you." Raven and Luna left the room and started down the corridor. They started talking and laughing like two hyenas. Just then, they both found the rest of the crew at the long dinner table. "Aw, food!"

Luna's nose twitched, she scramnled to a seat next to Sanji and started to eat whatever that was there.

"She must've been hungerier that me!" Luffy said as Luna chewed on a rib with her long canines until she crushed it into pieces. "Whoa! You bit through the bone!"

"Gimmie that, Usopp!" Luna said, she took Usopp's lobster and ate it with the shell.

"Damn it, that was mine!" Usopp yelled, he poured hot sause on his drink before she grabbed it. "Take this!"

"Thanks!" Luna said, she drank his drink paused. Then went back to eating. "That's hot."

"What?!" Usopp yelled. "You aren't burning?!"

So...everyone's having a whale of a time partying for a long time...until-

"Luna, Dusk, you two need a bath." Dawn said, the two switched to beast point and tried to run away, but Dawn grabbed their tails and dragged them to the baths.

"Nooooooo!" Luna and Dusk screamed. "I hate baths!"

"Oh well, you smell like foul! What did you role in?"

"Oil, gunpowder, some other things." Luna said. "I don't know where Loki tossed me, I was passed out!"

"You know, I agree." Nami said, fallowing them, along with Vivi.

"Nami-swan! Vivi-kun! Luna-chan!" Sanji said, fallowing the girls with hearts trailing behind him. "Wait for meeeee!"

The rest of the crew agreed too.


	33. Take a bath, then flee

Disclaimer: I DON'T own One Piece! 

Chapter 33: Take a bath, then flee

"Puhleez." Dusk said as Dawn rubbed her ears. "I hate water."

"Luna, you really need to be careful on where you step." Raven said as she scrubbed Luna's back. Both beasts were covered in bubbles...It gave them the chia appearence. (you know, those plants? or something?) "You look like chias!"

"Hey, where's Nami-swan's spa?"

"Where the princess is!"

"Over there!"

"Your majisty, you bastard!"

"Shut up!" Luna said, she turned to see Vivi scrubbing Nami's back. Then above them, she saw the men. "Oh, man."

Nami stood up and said,"100,000 bellis each, guys."

"What?" Luffy asked...Nami did the-

"Happyness Punch." Nami said, the men fell back with nosebleeds.

"Mellorine!" Sanji said.

"Nami-san!" Vivi said, Nami smirked. Dusk and Luna suddenly ran into the pool as their washers were destracted. The bubbles went away and then both girls went out of the water. They shook their coats until the water was gone.

"You should have seen me during the fight!" Dusk said. "I took on a thousand men single handedly!"

"Really, show me how good you are." Luna said as she and Dusk switched to human point, she gave a wolf cry, then went into fighting stance. "Akita!"

"Kira!" Dusk said, but Dawn appeared with her flute, she wacked both of them in the heads.

"This is not a place for fighting! You two are worser than Zoro or Sanji!" Dawn yelled, she sat on a stone seat and started to play a random song.

"That sounds beautiful." Nami said.

"Really, it calms people minds." Dawn said, she saw Luna scrubbing her feet. "By the way Loon, why do ya fight like Sanji?"

Long pause, even the men stopped talking to hear.

"Let me guess." Raven said, she imitated Sanji's look. "You do it for love?"

"No, I'm a musician. I have the same reason as Sanji, we don't really want or need to fight with our hands. We can't risk damaging them. For me, I won't be able to play anything. For Sanji, he's the cook, you figure that out." Luna said, she left the bath earlier than anyone else.

(Somewhere Else)

"Igaram, these people are in danger." Chaka said to Igarama the stood near a table. Four wanted posters were spread across. Each were for Luffy, Zoro, Luna, and Dusk.

"I know that. We must have them go out to sea again, they're risking their lives staying with us." Igaram said. "Luna the Hunter; 14,000,000 belli."

A picture of Luna holding up two fingers and smiling while a random Marine was attacking from behind.

"Dusk of the Night; 15,000,000 belli." The picture had Dusk smiling while giving the thumbs up, the Navy flag was buring to the ground behind her.

The other two were Luffy and Zoro's pictures. "Roronoa Zoro; 60,000,000 and last, Monkey D. Luffy; 100,000,000 beli. They're in danger now..."

(At the crew's room)

"Golly, I have some tight knots here." Luna sat on a bed, she was brushing her hair. Sanji suddenly came in.

"I'll handle that." Sanji said, taking her brush and brushing her hair. The rest of the crew came in.

"Where's Dusk and Dawn?"

"She flipped out when Dawn wanted to groom her." Zoro said, Dusk rushed in while in beast point. She a large dust bunny, no really, that's how she looked. Everyone, even Sanji, laughed at her.

"Found you!" Dawn said, she tackled the cat and brushed her.

"I'm not your personal Barbie doll." Dusk growled. "Ow!"

"Phone call," said a servant holding a den den mushi. "It's from Tullip."

"We don't know him." Sanji said. He got up and answered.

"Odd, he says he's your friend."

"Hello, Straw Hats!" Bon Gay...I mean Clay said. "It's me, lord of the prance!"

Sanji hung up, it rang again.

"Wrong number!" Raven yelled, she answered it.

"Who is this?!" Luffy askd.

"Is that the future king of the pirates, I hear?" Bon Clay asked. "Well, I stole your ship!"

"Get off it!" everyone yelled.

(Later)

"Yay! We're going out of Egypt!" Raven said as she and Dawn rode Loki. Dusk and Luna were in beast point, running along side of Luffy. "I'm gonna miss this place...at first! Nami, what's wrong?"

"I just...we were promised a million belis...but we didn't get anything!"

"Talk about selfish!" Sanji said, everyone was shocked.

"If I had a beli for every time you said that." Zoro started.

"You would have enough to puy off your depts!" Nami said, they found the Merry docked with Bon Clay at the crow's nest.

"What took you for ever?" he asked, he jumped down and sat on the railing. "Your blond friend told me how people are heart, I was so touched by that."

Luna jumped on deck with Dusk as they carried their supplies. "You feet stink, I can smell it from down there."

"Sorry, but you're a wolf, you must be able to smell anything from a mile away!"

"Actually," Zoro said, carrying several crates as he climbed on deck. "I could smell it too."

"Sorry..."

"Thanks for the ride, squawkers." Chopper said, the Duck Squadren left as they all waved at them.

"I'll miss you deeply!" Bon Clay said. "Anyway-"

"Scram."

"Buzz off."

"What do ya mean buzz off?! Is that how you treat your friend?"

"You're not our friend, you tricked us." Loki said, he switched to eagle point. "What were you doing on our ship?"

"It was empty, like your head, birdie."

Loki tried to fly, but Dawn and Raven held him down. "You say that again! C'mon, say it and I'll tell you how's the bird brain!"

"Loki, stop," Luna said. "If he didn't grab our ship, the Navy would've jacked it."

"She got a point." Nami said, Loki and Luffy calmed down.

"Score one for the ladies." Bon Clay said.

"Why should we trust you again?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah, why?" Usopp said.

"Yeah, why?" Chopper said.

"Anybody wanna dance?"

Next thing they knew, Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, and Raven were dancing with Bon Clay.

"Oh, it's the grand ol' life for me!" they sang.

"What do we do now?" Dusk asked.

"File a lawsuit?" Luna asked. "Or order earplugs."

"I'd go for lawsuit." Sanji said as he carried a trunk past them.

"Oh, please," Dawn said, she spat out the stick and replaced it with a new lollipop. "The island's surrounded by the Navy, you couldn't get out so you're joining us to escape."

The music stopped and Bon Clay fell while the four peple dancing with him jaw dropped.

"All for one and one for all!" Bon Clay said, raising his fist. "Together, we never fall!"

"That's right!" they said, everyone else rolled their eyes. A few seconds later, the Swanda came next to them.

"Here's my crew!"

"This is just getting ridiculus." Luna said, rubbing her forhead as she sweat dropped. Just then, Maco apppeared again with the cannonball. "You again?!"

"Say nighty night!" Maco said, slamming the cannonball on Luna's head...again. "If you guys keep slowing the story line, I'll have to speed it up again."

"Hoge!" Luna gasped, the world went black as she grabbed Sanji's shirt, causing him to fall over.

"Hey, Luna, what's the deal?" Raven asked as Maco disappeared. "Not again!"

* * *

Most of the lines were either from the One Piece shows, both dubbed and subbed. Please, you must know what I mean!


	34. Cue in Robin, and the assassins

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece 

Chapter 34: Cue in Robin, and the assassins

"Oh, god," Luna said, she found herself in the kitchen. She got up and looked around. "Where the hell did Maco go?!"

She went out.

"Finally, you've been out for 13 hours." Zoro said, Luna joined Raven as he turned around. "What's the matter with you people?"

"We miss Vivi." Dusk said, Raven and Luna laid next to her and placed their heads between the bars.

"Don't worry, at least we con move on with our lives. If you wanted to take, we should've took her by force."

"How could you say that?!" Loki asked. "Stupid shark."

"Moss-head."

"Jerk."

"Bastard."

"Fish breath."

"You suck."

"Zoro head."

"Luffy that's not a diss."

"Usopp head."

"Oh, please." Zoro rolled his eyes. "Stop whinning."

"He is right." said a voice, Robin entered the scene, every bonked their heads on the railing as they tried to get up. Zoro got his swords out while Nami had her clima-tact. Dawn took her swords while Luna and Dusk switched to beast point. Raven merely had her staff at hand. "Don't let loose your creatures, and don't point dangerous objects at me."

Hands sprouted and disarmed them, Luna and Dusk backed away and switched to human point.

"Who are you?" Usopp asked.

"It doesn't matter, she's beautiful!" Sanji said.

"More better." Robin said.

"Robin." Dawn said. "Before you do anything, I challenge you-"

Too late, Robin crossed her arms over her chest and arms appeared on Dawn. They tried to pull her, but she dispersed into water.

"I surrender."

"That's it?!" Dawn said, she came up from behind. "You're fine."

(ah, long scene, don't feel like typing it)

Luna, Dusk, Luffy, Chopper, and Raven sat in a circle, Robin flicked her hair and the arm that sprouted on the floor earlier swayed to the left. The five friends leaned to the left and fell, then laughed.

"Listen when I speak!" Usopp said. "What's your name and occupation?"

"My name is Nicco Robin, I'm an archiologist."

"Archiologist?"

"I came from a long line."

"Ah."

(Meanwhile/some time later)

Several men sat on chairs for a meeting concerning Crocadile's defeat.

"With this issue," said one of them holding a wanted poster of Luffy. (too lazy to search their names) "We are sure to have a problem-"

"Someone say problem?" a muffled laugh, then Maca appeared from the floor.

"Maca!"

"Right you are, gizzard." Maco said, she took her seat.

"What brings you here?"

"My friends and I had been given the position as full fledged assassins a year ago, yes? Well, we want to set out on our own mission."

"And what request do you have?"

"How many times must I say this?" asked a voice, Shiranui a girl around 16 came in. She had short blueish gray hair and silver eyes that were behind glasses. A silver robe flew behind her. "Never go to meetings without us. Taka?"

A 14 year old girl, Taka, in a school uniform came in. She had blue hair and eyes. "I agree, but I don't really want to kill anybody unless I need too."

"Then why did you join us in the first place?" Shiranui asked. "You pretty young to go kill."

"It matters not how old you are, the bravery counts." a lion came in, then switched to human point as it shook its thick mane. The 16 year old girl had long, blond hair. She wore a leather coat.

"Chehero, what took you so long?"

"The posters." she held up the wanted posters of Dusk and Luna. "We want to capture them."

"They won't pose a threat," said one of the men.

"We suspect that they came from Oda's, the creator of our world, other world." Maca said. "It would knock our world off balance if they continue to stay with us."

"If you say so, go after them."

"You say yes to our request?"

"...yes..."

"Then we will want money more than their bounty."

"Done."


	35. Salvage! Salvage the Sea! Salvage!

Disclaimer: you know the drill! Me no own One Piece, savvy?

Chapter 35: Salvage! Salvage the sea! Salvage!

"Ah, cat nap." Dusk said, she slept under the sun with Sanji's sunglasses, which she jacked earlier.

Sanji and Luna were in the crow's nest, Zoro was lifting weights, Nami and Robin were talking, Luffy was sitting on the figurehead, Usopp and Chopper were doing...whatever crap they were doing. The rest of the crew were playing liar's dice.

"Why's it raining?" Raven asked as she slammed her cup on the ground. Small chips of wood fell. Luna grabbed a piece and sniffed it.

"Smells like gunpowder."

"Mold here." Dusk said.

"Yeah right." Zoro said, they all looked up.

"Looks like, oh..." Sanji said, Luna jumped out of the crow's nest while a huge galleon fell above them. Waves crashed against the Merry, causing her to rock and jolt up and down.

Luna stumbled and yelled,"Luffy, do something! Merry's taking a beating!"

"Dawn?! You control water, _you_ do something!" Raven yelled, Dawn nodded and closed her eyes, but then she was bonked in the head with a crate. She passed out while Sanji came down. "Dawn!"

"Nevermind, turn the rudder, or steer the ship out!" Dusk said.

"The rudder would never work in these waves!" Zoro yelled, holding the rail. "Grab hold of something!"

"A skeleton dead guy!" Usopp yelled, he threw a corpse at Nami.

"Hey don't chuck that at me!" Nami screamed.

"I'm surrounded by mummies!" Raven said.

"When is this going to stop falling?!" Luffy asked.

(Later)

"Okey, why did a ship fall from the sky?" the captain asked.

"Captain's on drugs?" Luna asked, she saw Sanji's sunglasses on Dusk. "Gimmie that."

"He said I could use it, right Sanji-kun?" Dusk asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Yes, Dusk." Sanji said. "Anything wrong, Nami-swan?"

"The Grand Compass is broken." Nami said, the needle pointed to the sky.

"It must be pointing to the sky island." Loki said.

"Sky island?!" Luffy asked.

"Point the bow high!" Usopp yelled.

"And turn the rudder to Sky Island!"

"Did you guys forget?" Sanji asked. "That, I dunno, we can't fly and Loki can't carry us all?"

"He'z right...Luffy!"

Luffy fell in the water.

(Later)

"I-I found a map!" Luffy said, it was Skypiea. "S-skypiea."

"Awesome!" Raven said. "We need to get more info. from that thing!"

(too lazy to type the coffin scene)

"If it sunk, we'll salvage it!" Nami said.

"Yeah!"

"We can't do that!" Dusk yelled, Luna snatched Sanji's glasses and put them on. "Oi!"

"You can't stand water."

"Salvage, really?" Chopper said.

"Yes." Dawn said. "I have just the tool."

(Later)

So, Usopp stuffed Sanji, Luffy, and Zoro in barrels.

"This is what I call adventure!" Luffy said. "I-"

"Nami-swan, I'll never return until I have answers!"

"Luna, just wear this and you'll be fine." Dawn said, she gave Luna a necklace with a shark tooth pendant. "It's just, it has different effects on Zoan users."

"And the effects?" Luna asked as she placed it on.

"Sanji will let you know." Dawn said, everyone jumped in the water. Luna glowed brightly as she sank. Then, light subsided and...

"Mermaid!" Sanji said, hearts and stuff. It's just Luna in her white shirt, her tail looks like Mlotic's (you know, the pokemon?)

"This is Luffy, I see a fish woman."

"Zoro here, a bunch of weird creatures down here."

"This is Sanji, and they're staring at me."

"Luna, I'm being stalked by some whales."

(Surface)

"Good. My product's working." Dawn said. "Huh?"

"Salvage! Salvage the sea! Salvage!"

Masira's ship came in.

"Company, halt!" Masira ordered.

"Aye, sir!"

"When they sir, they're talkin' about me! Masira, King of Salvagers!"

"Yep, that's nice, and I'm Black Wind, King of the Sky." Loki murmured.

"Sir! There's a problem with the underwater crew!"

"And, is it the neptunians again?"

"No, some hot babe went to town on them with her fin."

"What?! You people." Masira said, the crew got nervous. "There are some intuders down there so be careful."

"_What an moron!"_ the crew thought.

(Underwater)

Luna moved around the room. A glint caught her eye and she rushed over to a picture. A young woman, but the glass was broken by a spear...BANG!

"Sanji!"

"Mellorine!"

"The hell?! I think a mutiny broke out, so everyone stuggled for power."

(Later, yep, lazy ol' me)

"Hey, guys." Luffy pointed at a chest that said St. Bliss. Luna crushed the lock with her jaws and opened it. A feather. "Aw...hey!"

A metal like bar came crashing in. Then a bubble came from the tip. After a minute or two, the ship started moving and air was pumped in. They took off the barrels while Luna took her necklace off to turn into human.

"Hey, we don't need the barrles anymore!" Luffy said as he sat on his. The door blasted in, Masira.

"How dare you people intrude!"

"Er..." Luna started. "Nice..."

"Makeup." Luffy ended, Masira smiled.

"Really? I think it makes a nice touch to my face."

Luna licked her lips as she looked at her nails. "Oh, help me."

"It doesn't matter who likes who's makeup." Zoro said.

"Yeah." Sanji said.

"Oh, how rude, I'm Masira. I have a tendancy to show off, it's my pride thing I have..."

"Luffy."

"Sanji."

"Luna."

"Zoro."

(Later)

Luffy ad Luna were laughing, or barking since Luna nearly barks, all at each other's jokes. The ship suddenly jolted up and down then stopped.

"What the hell?" Zoro asked as he got up. "If we're gonna leave, we need to gather more information."

"For once, he's right." Sanji said. The four took out bags and started to take anything valuable. The monkey flipped out.

"What makes you think you can have my stuff?!"

"It fell from the sky." Luffy said.

"Pirate." Luna said, doing the Javk Sparrow smirk as she dodged Masira's punch. "Oh, you need to do better."

Masira started to chase them and the ran like hell. Luna had the bag in her mouth due to fact she switched to beast point.

"What happened to attacking like Sanji?" Luffy asked.

"What?"

"You're running on all fours."

"So?"

"Doesn't it count as using your hands to attack?"

"No."

"Oh."

(Later)

"Does anyone see a monster the size of an island in front of us?!" Nami, Raven, and Dusk yelled, Dawn was merely sleeping. The sky was dark.

"Okey, we run out and leave the rest to die!" Raven said.

"It was your idea to send them!" Loki yelled.

"No, it's Dawn's!"

"It was mine," Nami stepped forward. "...Sorry!"

"That's it?!" everyone else yelled, Luffy, Sanji, Zoro, and Luna hopped aboard with treasure. "You're alive!"

"That monkey's insane!" Sanji said.

"We thought you were eaten by the turtle!" Usopp said.

"He flipped out when Luna started taking everything she would find and went on a rampage." Zoro said.

"The turtle!"

"Luffy and him started acting like brothers." Luna said.

"What about the turtle?! How'd you get out?!"

"No wonder they got along." Sanji said.

"Guys?!"

"Urgh, can't you shut up about a turtle?!" Zoro said.

"Look!"

"We were in that thing's mouth?" Luffy asked, they looked up and saw shadow like monsters.

"That's big." Raven said, Masira suddenly hopped aboard. "Argh! Freaky money!"

"Let me tell you-"

"No time for intros. we need to run!" Luna yelled, they all got the paddles out and started to row as fast as they can.

(Later)

Everyone sat in a circle.

"So, we see a ship fly out of the sky." Luffy said.

"Then we go after it." Nami said.

"The sky went dark." Zoro said.

"Monsters appear." Chopper said.

"And a stupid little turntle comes in and nearly has me as lunch." Luna said.

"It wasn't little, okami-chan." Dusk said.

"I have to admit, even I was imtimidated by that thing." Masira said, everyone glares at him. "What?"

"SCRAM!" Luffy, Zoro, Sanji and Luna yelled as they blasted him off to wherever. They dumped all the contents from their bags and laid them on deck.

"Argh! This isn't good enough!" Nami and Dusk yelled, Luffy was walking around in an armor. "All you guys brought was crap and a creepy octapus! Luffy, what's that?!"

Luffy smiled. "Armor!"

CRASH!

"Whoa, she crushed the armor with her tail!" Zoro said as Dusk and Nami turned away. Dusk was brushing her tail.

"She's like my mother." Raven said.

"Who?"

"Both...(shudders)."

(Later)

"Well, Jaya, here we come!" Raven yelled happily as she rode Loki's back. Dusk and Luna were "training" below. Both girls were in hybrid point.

"Hyah!"

"Sonata!"

"Luna, kick from the legs and aim for her stomach!" Sanji said, he was helping her. Luna was pinned to the ground, she brought her hind paws to her chest the kicked upwards onto Dusk's chest.

"Coller shoot." Luna said as Dusk fly as high as the yardarm, she grabbed hold of it with her tail and hanged upsidedown.

"Tiger Bullet." Dusk yelled, she pushed her self from the yardarm and came down towards Luna, who dodged. Dusk anded with a thud, then wrapped her tail (it's around 11 feet long) around Luna and held her towards her. She put both palms together and opened them. "Roaring Jungle." A large blast of air sliced through Luna and cut her in different places.

Dusk released her and both girls witched to human point, then panted.

"That was great." Sanji said. "You're getting better."

"Thanks."

"You too, Dusk-kun."

"Yeah."

The seaguls dropped suddenly in front of Chopper. "They've been shot! Judging from the projectory, it came from ahead!"

"No snipper or gun can reach us from here." Usopp said.

"True." Loki said as he landed. "Even I can't see an island."

(Later)

They finally reached Jaya, then docked at Mock Town.

Luffy and Zoro jumped off and went away.

"About how long can they last?" Luna asked.

"Near 15 minutes." Usopp estimated.

"Then I'm going!" Nami said, hopping overboard. "Hey! Wait!"

"I'll come too!" Luna and Dusk said, they fallowed.

"Only _I_ can protect Nami-swan!" Sanji said, he was going, but Usopp and Chopper held him back.

"If you go, who's gonna protect the ship?" Chopper and Usopp asked.

"Fine, fine, let me go. I'll make you some tea. Where'd Robin, Dawn, and Raven go?"

"Sanji, about that tea..." Loki started.

"Make it yourself."


	36. Mock Town, where dreams fade

Disclaimers: yeah, if I owned One Piece, Sanji would be the only character

Chapter 36: Mock Town, where dreams fade

"Hey, that dude fell from his horse." Luffy said.

"Would you folks help me?" Doc Q said.

"Sure." Luffy and Zoro tossed him on his horse.

"Here, have an apple, it's all I could do. I grew up sick and never got better."

"Luffy, don't take anything from strangers!" Luna and Dusk yelled.

"Cool, apples!" he took a bite and a store exploded.

"You're lucky, you would've died on the first bite. C'mon, Stronger." the horse fell over.

"The horse too?!" the four said, they went down the street.

"Luffy, you would've been killed!" Nami said.

"Ah, it was bound to happen, anyway." Luffy said.

"Life doesn't work that way!" Dusk said.

"Whatever..."

"Works in my book." Luna said.

"That's cause you stick your nose in everything and gamble with your life like Sanji!"

"He doesn't gamble...he makes it up as he goes along." they fell over anime style.

"He's not Jack Sparrow!" Dusk said. A while later, they came across a hotle ressort. "Wow."

"I never knew an oasis can exist in this place." Nami said, a man came by.

"Please, this whole place was rented out by a man and I must ask that you leave or he'll have my head removed from my body." he said.

"Who'd rent this whole place?" Zoro asked.

"Oi, we're paying you a lot of money to have this place to ourselves and you let people in? It's a waste of money." said Sarquiss as he walked with Lily.

"I tried my best-"

"We don't care, just get rid of them!" Lily said.

"Here, kid," Sarquiss said as he tossed beli at Luffy. "Go buy some new cloths."

"I'll take free money-"

"Luffy, c'mon, let's go!" Nami said, she dragged them away.

"Hey, Sarquiss, you know those people you ran into?" Rivers asked, holding four wanted posters. "Looks like they've doing pretty well."

"Bellamy would love to hear this." Sarquiss said, looking them over.

(Random Bar)

"Those guys really tick me off!" Nami said as she slammed her cup on the counter. Dusk drank her rootbeer while Luna stared out the window. "This place isa real dump."

"Wait 'till Tortuga." Luna said.

"People like you are pretty rare." the barman said. "Mock Town depends on pirates throwing money around to show off what strength they might or might not have."

"The whole gang's here!" said a man.

"Bellamy." Luna growled.

"Well, kid." Bellamy said, sitting next to Luffy. "Have a drink."

"Thanks, you ain't bad." Luffy said, drinking, but Bellamy slammed Luffy's head into the counter. The bar was quiet.

"You got a problem?" Zoro asked, pointing his sword at Bellamy from his left, Dusk sat on the counter with throwing knives acting like claws between her fingers. Luna stood in front of him with her hand in pockets.

"That's what you have for backup? A swordsman and two girls?! Wow, that's a fix."

"Zoro!" Nami said. "We need more information!"

"Shut it, if this guy wants a fight, I'll give it to him."

Luffy got up. "You wanna fight? I'll give it to you."

"Then let's see what you have, kid."

"Luffy, wait a tick!" Dusk and Nami said, they turned to the barman. "Sir, do you know anything about Skypiea?!"

Silence, then the whole bar started to laugh at them.

"Sir, we're serious!" Dusk yelled.

"I can't believe you!" Bellamy said. "There are many-"

"Currents in the Grand Line." Luna said. "One of them's called a Knock-up Stream, it send ships into the sky, then later they slam back into the ocean."

"Ah, you know much?" (dude, I read the manga!)

Luna stood there.

"Why stay with them? People who are smart like you die when chasing these dreams. Anything a man can dream will later be explained. I was going to let you join my crew, but with you going around dreaming, you won't be useful at all!"

"In my world, that would apply to everything, but I'm not there," Luna said.

"Then why doesn't it apply here, too?!"

"Because this isn't my world." Luna said, she was about to charge, but Luffy said,"Luna, Dusk. Zoro, whatever happens, don't fight back..."

People started throwing things at them.

"C'mon, give these folks what they want, Bellamy!" Sarquiss said.

"With pleasure!" Bellamy said, he tried to punch Luna, but she jumped over him and landed on the counter. Then, he went after Luffy, who was sent flying across the room. Zoro was next. Dusk hopped off the counter and avoided others, but...

"Dusk! Behind!"

She turned, but Sarquiss punched her, she flew through the window. Sarquiss went after Luna, but it looked like things froze, his arm was stuck out and Luna merely stood on it. She glared at him and barked.

"You're pretty good at mocking animals." Sarquiss said, Luna jumped onto the nearest table and squated on it. "How much will it be to buy you?"

Luna switched to hybrid point and gave a roaring howl(Sarquiss and others back away) then snarled."Want me now?"

"Then you?" he looked at Nami.

"Thanks, but I'm too good for you."

"I like how you talk!"

The two girls left and carried the fallen captain and first mate into the streets. THUD!

Blackbeard sat on the ground with rum. "You two tried your best, I'm proud. People who dream, they're considered pirates."

"You point?" Luna asked, she carried Zoro.

"The Age of Dreaming for pirates...shall never end!" Blackbeard said, people laughed at him. Luna and Nami went away. "Ah HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"He's right." Luna said, she was in beast point, so she looked down. She looked up at Nami with hope in her eyes. "Dreams never end."

"Then what's yours?"

"Being a pirate, it's came true, but it's not fufilled yet...not yet, there's more things to do."

(Going Merry)

"I just say Sky Island and the next thing I knew, they're all laughing at me!" Nami shouted, yes, she's flipping out.

"Looks like I missed out in some fun." Robin said, Raven and Dawn were carrying her bags, Dusk fallowed.

"Where'd you go?!"

"Shopping." Raven said. "Luna?"

"You have a dream, right?"

"Yeah, to be the best solo guitar player."

"Dusk?"

"Bloody pirates."

"Uh-huh, Chopper, help her out."

"Right."

* * *

I try! Please, don't hate me!


	37. Chehero the Neko, & Monbran Cricket

Disclaimer: you know the drill 

Chapter 37: Chehero the Neko, and Monbran Cricket

The crew shoved out and sailed, Dusk spotted a rat and went after it in beast point. She chased it until she ran into Luna, who was drinking black tea with Sanji. Luna, who was standing, fell over with the tea; she growled and switched to beast point to chase both. Suddenly, Dawn grabbed Luna and Dusk by the necks and held them up.

"How many times do I need to say this?" Dawn said.

"Enough to make Dusk stop running into people."

"Enough to make Luna smarter."

"How about...you all shut the mother (bleep)ing hell up?!" Raven asked, the crew paused. "That's better..."

"Anger management." Nami said.

"What'd you say?!"

"Stanger Arangement."

"Sure."

They all saw a large dolphin pulling what looked like a chariot across the water. Chehero stopped the dolphin and hopped on board. She held up two anted posters of Dusk and Luna.

"Yeah, you found posters of us, big-whoa! I'm 10,000,000 beli?!" Luna asked. "Hey I look pretty good in this pic."

"Heh, I got a higher bounty than you!" Dusk said. "15,000,000 beli!"

"This happened after you assaulted Tashigi in Alabasta a while ago." Chehero said, she placed it away. "And, I was sent to capture the both of you by the World Government Officials, let this be a warning for both."

"If you can catch us, why not take Luffy or Zoro?" Luna asked.

"The assassins weren't sent for them."

"You mean there's more gong after us?!" Usopp asked.

"Aye, you can make my task easier by omming with me, or you can live as fugitives."

"Pirate."

"Theif."

"Then so be it, we'll fallow to the ends of this world searching for you two. Say this meeting as a...friendly get together. Every time we see you, we might want to make your bounties higher." Chehero said. "More people would want you that way, making you easier prey...bye, ladies."

Chehero boarded her chariot and went off.

"Luna, Dusk, you know what this means?" Nami asked. "We have to get to Noland, or the assassins would catch up!"

"That would only make this more fun." Zoro said, they continued.

"No, this is serious." Robin said. "That was one of the five deadly assassins who hunt down pirates, andd they only do it for fun."

"Huh?"

"They're known as the Devil Hunters, since they all ate devil fruits. There's only five, but it's enough to bring Luffy and Zoro to justice if they aren't careful. Chehero the Neko Master, that was her. She holds the Cat Cat Fruit, Model: Transformation, she can transform into any cat she pleases after she has tasted the blood of the type of cat."

"And the others?"

"Taka, she's ate the Suke Suke no Mi-"

"You mean the fruit that turns you invisable?!" Sanji asked. "I always wanted to eat thing!"

"So, what, you can go to the girls locker room?" Zoro said.

"Ye-no!"

"Uh-huh." Dusk took note of that.

Robin continued," Then there's Shiranui, she has the Wolf Wolf Fruit, it's like Luna's powers."

"Isn't it that there's only one of each devil fruit?" Nami said.

"Yes, but in this case, there's three in the Grand Line. A man by the name of Jyabura ate one, too. And last, Maca is their captain."

"You mean that kid that was with you in Alabasta?!" Dawn asked. Robin nodded.

"She has the Mind Mind Fruit. She could do anything that's impossable, telaport, illusions, you name it."

"Wait, psycics can't tellaport."

"Maca had mastered her fuit long enough to do such things."

"So, we're all gonna die?" Luffy asked, everyone turned to him.

"They're assassins!"

"Oh, then let's hurry up to Noland!"

"Right!" Loki yelled/squawked. "We can hide out there."

(Later)

They finally made it to the home of Monbran Cricket.

"Luna! Chopper, start digging for gold!" Nami ordered, Luna and Chopper switched to beast point and walking point and started digging around. Dusk went over towards the water with Luffy, a chestnut appeared.

"What the?!" Luffy asked, he went closer, then a hand dragged him in. "Argh!"

Cricket hopped on land and pulled out a gun, then pointed it at Sanji, who tried to kick his neck.

"Usopp, fish Luffy out of the water!" Nami said, Cricket suddenly collapsed.

"Sanji, did you?" Luna asked, looking from her hole in the ground. Usopp got Luffy.

"No, I barely even touched him." Sanji lowered his foot. They took Cricket into his house and placed him on bed.


	38. Alpha Wolf vs the Hunter

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, so please, stop crying! 

Chapter 38: Shiranui the Alpha Wolf vs. Luna the Hunter

(Mock Town)

"So anyways, these three wemon come in, well they were all knock outs, and suddenly a tiger covered in blood bardged in. They all were searching for Sky Island. I told them to look for Cricket." said a man.

"Cricket, eh?" Bellamy listened in. "That nut case? They must be really desprate to get to Sky Island. C'mon, boys, let's show them how to be real pirates."

At the other side of the bar, the three assassins listened to Chehero's story.

"Then we must look for them." Maca said. "Who wants to go and finish off the Hunter?"

"She's the wolf girl, right?" Taka asked, Maca nodded. "We'll catch up."

"I'll go and show this fake wolf who the real Alpha Wolf is, there's only room for one in the Grand Line." Shiranui left and started off through the jungle in beast point. She's as large as Luna, only, her coat is black. "No one besides Jyabura can take me down. Neither man nor beast can do so..."

(Three Years Ago)

_"And be sure to get me more coffee!" Spandam yelled at his servant._

_"Y-yes, sir.."_

_Knock, knock._

_"Come in!"_

_"Er..Mr. Spandam?" Shiranui came in. "I...I would like to join the assassins."_

_He laughed,"This is the new recuit? Man, this must be a fake, listen, kid, go off and play with your little friends alright?"_

_"No, my friends and family were brutally murdered by pirates and I want to be a hunter...kill them all and such."_

_"Then, what power do you have?"_

_"I ate the Wolf Wolf Fruit."_

_"You what?! Well, if you are that desprate, I'll make you into an apprentice for..say, Jyabura-"_

_"The Rokushiki Master?!"_

_"Sure he won't be easy to keep up though, but go ahead..."_

_(Later)_

_"So, they send me this kid I take as an apprentice." Jyabura stared at Shiranui, who looked up at him with stars. _

_"It's an honnor, sensei...to be trained by a Rokushiki Master, like yourself. You're...you're my hero."_

_Jyabura sweatdropped. "I don't take fans, but hey, as long as we get along, you'll be fine."_

_"Th-thanks, sensei. I'll do my best to master the art of rokuskiki and be as strong as you."_

_"You're no ordinary kid, are you?"_

_"Turning into a wolf is not ordinary."_

(Cricket's House)

"...so it could cause death." Chopper ended.

"It sounds really complicated." Dusk said.

"Then why do you study life science?!" Dawn asked. "If it's too difficult, then leave it! You should know what Chopper said."

"It ain't hard, besides, I just started."

BANG!

The doors flew open, Shiranui stood at the door in human point.

"Who're you?" Zoro said.

"Shiranui, the Alpha Wolf, I demand a match between me and Luna the Hunter."

"An assassin, trained by one of the CP9." Robin said. "Luna don't-"

"If you're trying to take me, you gonna have to that when I'm dead." Luna said, everyone went outside. "Why are you people going after me?"

"People from Oda's world don't belong in ours, for it would mess up the balance." Shiranui attempted to punch Luna, but missed when Luna jumped away. "That is why I must kill you and your other friends..."

Shiranui switched to hybrid point. Ah! It's Jyabura, only a girl version! RUUUUNN!

"I sence that you have no control over your power-argh!"

Luna kicked her in the face. "No control?"

"A Red Leg fighter, you abuse your powers. Wolves are ment to bite, not kick!" Shiranui charged at Luna, who jumped in the air and tried to do Brochette but missed. "Tekkai Kempo: Lupus Four!"

Four ghost like wolves rammed into Luna, she flew backwards and crashed into a tree. She coughed out blood as she got up and switched to hybrid point. Then, both charged after each other. Shiranui lunged, but Luna went under.

"Hunting Network!"

"Tekkai Kempo!"

"Claws!" Luna kicked her arms.

"Fur!" kicks stomach.

"Jaws!" kicks mouth.

Shiranui stepped back. "I'm amazed."

"You should." Sanji said. "I thaugt her them!"

"Luna, behind you!" Nami said, Shiranui grabbed Luna's neck, then jumped high in the air. After a moment, she thrusted Luna towards the ground. Blood everywhere. "Luna!"

"Arrroooo!"

Again, Luna coughed up blood as she got up.

"It's been ten minutes, already you feel your power draining." Shiranui said as she landed next to her. "You must be in terrible pain, should I put an end to your misary?"

"No, I'm a hunter, I hunt down things till I kill them." Luna said.

"You barely qualify as an okami, a shame to all Devil Fruit users. You came from another place, so I must send you back."

"Okami or not, I can still do this...Laugh it up." Luna got on all fours and started to chase her tail at high speeds.

Shiranui laughed. "Y-you think c-chasing your tail would h-help? I-insane!"

Sanji stared at Luna's form wide eyed. "She can't do that move."

"What?" Raven asked.

"Her body can't handle it."

"Let us in on it." Nami said.

Luna stopped, she stood on her left foot while she had her right close to her chest.

"Her leg's blue!" Luffy said.

"Colder than the devil's heart." Luna explained. "Wolves are ment to handle such cold, till they're pushed to the limit..."

"Then I won't be affected at all." Shiranui said. "Tekkai!"

"Diable Coeur: Okami Howl!" Luna kicked Shiranui in the chest, sending her to fly about 50 ft. She landed on the ground, then she managed to get up, a blue/saphire paw print was engraved into her fur.

"C-cold!" Shiranui howled, she started jumping up and down. "Freezing!"

After a minute, she came to her sences, Luna jumped about 30 ft. ing the air, then tried to land on her. Shiranui leaped up too, Luna attempted a sweep kick but missed, Shiranuipressed her right hand/paw on Luna's chest.

"Missed! That kick would've ended everything, but you could be stopped in one move, impressive."

"That...(cough)...wasn't it, the last bite is the finishing move..." as they fell, Luna lifted her right foot to Shiranui's head.

"Wait!"

"Diable Coeur: Okami Fang!" Luna pressed her leg into Shiranui's face. Then she wrapped her left leg around her neck. "Have a nice hunting season!" Luna launched her into the jungle, she landed on the ground and her leg stopped glowing. "I guess that was too cold for you."

"L-luna..." everyone stared at her, Sanji ran to her and lifted her onto his shoulders. "You."

"You pulled off my best move!" Sanji said. "I thought you can't do that!"

"I'm a hunter, what do you expect?!" Luna laughed, they all went into the house, she wrapped cloth around her wrists. "One down, three to go."

The door blasted open again, this time Masira and Shojo appeared.

"Ah!!! Freaky monkeys!" Raven, Usopp, and Chopper screamed. "They're savages!"

"H-how could you say that?" they said.

(Later)

"He's waking up!" Chopper said.

"So, old man." Luffy said.

"I'm sorry for attacking you, I thought you were theives." Cricket said.

"Anyway, you know how to get to Sky Island?"

He started laughing at Luffy, Nami tried to hit him, but Usopp held him back.

"You can't attack a sick man!"

* * *

Yes, I had pulled off some of the attacks and events from the fight between Sanji and Jyabura


	39. Missing Birds

Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own One Piece 

Chapter 39: Missing Birds

"You mean it ain't real?!" Dawn asked, her lollipop nearly fell out of her mouth.

"No one knows." Cricket said.

(the scenes are way to long, let just skip to the party)

"Nami-swan! Dinner!" Sanji said as he squeezed between Masira and Shojo.

"I want you folks to call my home your home." Cricket said.

(Later)

"Hey, wait for me!" Raven said, she chased Luffy while he chased Masira.

"You big hairy ape!" Luffy said.

"You, beauty." Cricket said o Luna. "How about you sit near me?"

"Oi, oi, you're 100 years too old to be hitting on my Luna-chan!" Sanji said.

"Aw, thanks for defending me, Sanji-kun." Sanji stared at her with his heart eye, then suddenly fell over with all the food on the try. Dusk held out her tail and caught him. "Nevermind, that was smooth."

So..everyone's having a blast...

"Liar's Dice!" Dawn said to Zoro and Nami. "Play it?"

"Sure."

"Yeah."

She handed them two cups with five dice. They started to play.

(Skip this, let's get to the south bird scene)

"Now go!" Cricket yelled, he threw them all out. "Find that bird!"

"Maybe I should handle this." Raven bragged, drunkly after she took a swig from Zoro's drink. "I can wish for it to come here!"

"Good, you stay and help us out by doing that." Zoro said.

"Loki, watch her." Luna said.

"Yosh."

They all left. Bellamy and his crew made port and came ashore.

"That's all you have, old man, a girl, two apes, and a bird?"

"You punks shouldn't be out here." Cricket said.

"Ain't it passed your curfew?" Masira asked.

"Hand over the gold."

"Why?"

"It ain't yours." Raven said, taking another swig, then shaking her head to stay focused.

"Ah, found you at last!"

"Who says that?" Raven asked, Maca appeared. "Whoa, assassin!"

"Shadow Drag!" Maca grabbed Loki and Raven, the disappeared in black smoke.

(Meanwhile)

"GEEEAAAWWW!"

"Oh, a strange sound." they all said.

"No, really." Dusk said, switched to beast point and leaving. "I'll go solo."

"You think she'll be safe?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, she is a tiger, no reason why she wouldn't know what to do in the jungle." Dawn said. "We split, right?"

"Sounds great, we'll get it faster that way." Sanji said, the all split into three groups. "Don't worry, Nami-swan and Luna-chan. I'll protect you two."

"You'll protect me too, Sanji-love?" Usopp asked. (when anyone says someone's name and ends it in love, like Sanji-love, it ain't gay. hippies used to say names that way sometimes)

"Get off me, wuss."

"Wait! Y-you hear that?"

"ROOOAAARRR!" Dusk jumped in front of them, they screamed.

"Tiger!" they ran off while Dusk rolled on the ground laughing.

"Okay, we lost track, we have to listen for it again." Luna said, she laid on the ground.

"Geeeeeaaawwww...geeeeeaaawwww." Usopp said.

"Could you stop that?" Nami asked.

"Hey, where'd you get that?" Luna asked. A spider was on Nami's shorts.

"Eep! I hate spiders!" she and Sanji fled to the nearest bush. Luna smiled at the spider and picked it up.

"That's a cute thing." Usopp said.

"C'mon, you guys, how can you even touch it?" Sanji asked.

"My dad used to study them."

"I used to play with them, why are you under those spider webs? I thought you hated bugs."

Sanji and Nami flipped out and ran off.

"Hey, wait!" the two yelled.

(Somewhere)

SLASH!

Dawn sighed while Zoro killed yet another poor bug. "You know, swordsmen aren't supposed to kill everything we meet, it's rude."

"What do you know? I barely even see you fight." Zoro said.

"That's becausse I don't whip my kanatas at everyting I see." Dawn took out her two swords and pretended to fight. "Oh, a tree! Must I cut it? What about the water? Is it attacking me? No, cause I control it! Look at me, I wanna be the best swordsman, all I need to do is kill everything! Oooo! Ha, ha!"

"SHUT UP! Besides, that bug shouldn't have snuck up on me!" Zoro said.

"She has a point." Robin said, they continued.

(Later)

"What do you know, you got yourself a South Bird." Cricket said. Sanji carried the bird by the talons while Luna barked at it.

"Hey, where's Raven and Loki?" Chopper asked.

"They've been stolen, along with my gold."

"By who?"

"Bellamy and this you girl that looks like Dusk."

Luna paused, then punched a tree in anger. "Damn! I shouldn't have left them!"

"Luna." Usopp said. "We didn't even know that this would happen."

"Yeah, didn't you beat up Shiranui?" Luffy said.

"They must've noticed Shiranui being missing, they might've got information from her when they found her." Robin said. "No dout about that."

"We have no lead." Dusk said, looking around. "Means she's gone..." She fell to her knees and dug into the dirt with her nails.

"Found something!" Dawn handed Nami a chart.

"It shows where a ship is." Nami said. "It's called the Eternal Sonata."

"Luffy." Dawn said. "Make a choise."

The place was silent.

"Either..." Luna started after ten minutes. "We go to Skypiea, or save our...nakama..."

Luffy put his hand on her shoulder, he had a dark look to his face.


	40. Skypiea, wait, what!

Disclaimmer: the stuff, yada, yada, yada 

Chapter 40: Skypiea, wait, what?!

"I want to go to Skypiea-"

"Luffy?!" they yelled.

"You only wanted to go after 5 seconds hearing the word Sky Island from Robin!" Sanji said.

"Let the boy finish what he has to say." Dawn said, coolly. "Raven may be gone, but-"

"How could you keep your cool?!" Dusk asked, she got up and slapped her friend. "Your best friend's gone!"

"Fighting each other's not gonna help." Zoro said.

"Guys." Luna said. Dusk and Dawn were still fighting. "This-"

"...then go!" Dusk yelled. "If you don't wanna support Raven, then get the (bleep) out of here! Go! We don't need you no more!"

Dawn opened her mouth, but turned and jumped in the water. Waves builded, suddenly she was surfing on a board. She disappeared.

"Argh! That stubborn, little-" Dusk left for the ship.

"Tiger." Robin said. "Luffy still didn't finish."

"I want to go, but nakama's more important."

"You mean?"

"Yeah, we'll go and save Raven, but we need to get pop's gold back." Luffy said. "If I go along the coast line, I'll get to Mock Town?"

"Aye." Cricket said, Luffy left.

"Hurry!" Luna said. "Or we can't get to...Skypiea..."

"What?!" everyone yelled.

"I don't think Dawn would leave us for no reason." Luna said.

(Meanwhile)

"Captain?" Taka asked herself. "I think there's something ahead."

Dawn did an insane jump and landed on deck. Taka was at the wheel. "Are you after Luna the Hunter?"

"Aye."

"I know where she'll be."

"And I should trust you?"

"Kid, I'm her friend."

(Jaya)

"How could you figure that out?!" Usopp said.

"Even if she did manage to get in contact, won't she get killed since she's from another world?" Nami asked.

"That's part of the gamble, either she lives or not."

"Gamble?" Sanji said.

"She plays life as if it were a game."

"Game or not, maybe she just left us."

(Later)

"It's a friggin' chicken!" Dusk yelled at the Merry's figurehead. "They should've made it a pigeon."

"Chickens can't fly." Zoro said.

"What does that have to do with anything?!...Luffy! You came!"

"Here, pops, you-whoa! The Merry!"

"Let weigh anchor, captain." Nami said. They all shoved out.

"And remember kid, don't let your dreams fail you!" Cricket said. "You're a romantic, like me."

"A romantic, alright!" Luffy said, he went to check on the south bird.

"Captain, I think we should forget about saving Raven, and go to Skypiea." Luna said, everybode/thing stopped. "I mean, if Dawn's going to go and fetch her, shouldn't we meet by the knock up stream?"

Dusk stepped up to her, the punched her, she flew back and landed on Sanji, who helped her up. "How could you even think that?! That-"

"No, shut it and listen!" Luna said, she switched to hybrid point and held up her paw, her claws retracted. "Dawn wouldn't leave us without a reason!"

"But what if she did?"

"She'd never do that."

"If we go to Skypiea and Dawn didn't do what you say, not only the storyline, but everything's gonna be screwed!"

"Stop thinking negatively!" Luna slashed Dusk three rimes each on her cheeks, it left her three scars that look like whiskers. Eep! Naruto! "And stop thinking about the crappy storyline!"

Everything was silent. Then Dusk striked out in beast point and grabbed Luna's neck.

"This whole trip's gonna be a waste of time!"

"No, it won't!"

"Okay, easy, easy, easy!" Sanji said, he managed to open Dusk's jaws and Luna went behind him. "Luna's got point."

"Nami's got a point! Robin's got a point! Luna's got a point! Every damn woman has a point!" Zoro said.

"Shut up! I'm just saying, if Luna is right, Dawn should meet us there. If Dusk is right, everything's going to be a waste of time."

"Besides, we're leaving already." Robin said. "We made a decision to go."

Dusk switched to hybrid point, held up her paw and said."You know, I'm done with this. You people go to Skypiea, I'll just go save Raven myself."

She did a really insane jump to the coast line and ran off to Mock Town.

"Damn, why this?" Luna asked, she sighed and went off to the crow's nest. She looked in her pockets and pulled out Sanji's sunglasses, she put them on.


	41. The Switch

Disclaimmer: heh, me no own one piece

Chapter 41: The Switch

"What's with the noise?" Luna asked, she looked down from her spot. People were yelling.

"The streams an hour early, so people are looking for a current!" Nami said.

"Ain't that lovely." Luna said.

(Eternal Sonata)

"Rooooaaaarrr!" Dusk swerved around her cage in beast point. Taka merely laughed as she cracked her whip. "Raven!"

"It's a good thing Chehero found you."

"Raven!"

"She won't answer. She's half dead."

"Raven! If you hear me, take everyone in the crew to a better place!"

"Shut up, beast." Chehero walked in, she was a lion.Dusk was bleeding badly. "Or I'll send you to a better place."

"Raven!"

(Somewhere)

Raven was tied to the bow, she acted as the figurehead. She was blind folded andwas on the verge of insanity."15 men on a dead man's chest..."

"RAVEN!"

"Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum!"

"TAKE EVERYONE TO A BETTER PLACE!"

"Wha-I'm hearing things."

(Somewhere)

Dawn sat in her quaters. She heard Dusk yelling. "She'll kill herself this way." She saw a bottle of rum. "Drink up me hearties, yo ho."

(Elsewhere)

Loki laid half dead in an empty room with blood covering his once handsome feathers. A memory flashed.

_"Raven, find a way out, I'll help!" Lokiyelled at Raven, she nodded, but Taka brought out a whip and lashed her. "Raven! Argh!"_

_Chehero appeared, she ripped at his throat. He gave a merciful sqawk, then went blank. _

_"Loki!" Raven rushed towards him. _

_"Get, I'll hold them back, find a way to Luna." Loki was loosing his voice as blood gushed out. "Gack! She told me to watch you!"_

He gave a small smile and closed his eyes..

(Merry)

"You hear something?" Chopper said.

"RAVEN! TAKE EVERYONE TO A BETTER PLACE!"

"No way." Nami said.

"When she says everyone, does she mean?" Usopp asked. "To kill us?"

"What's that light?" Luffy asked, the ocean glowed white.

(Eternal Sonata)

"I wish." Raven said. "For everyone to be in a better place."

Her spear glowed with the ocean.

"That's my Raven." Dusk said, she disappeared, along with Dawn and Loki.

"Someone, get to Raven!" Chehero roared, Taka ran off to the bow. She grabbed Raven before she disappeared. Raven was suddenly tossed on deck while Taka disappeared in smoke. "Taka!"

"Yes?" Raven asked, she must look like Taka, that's why they mistaken her.

"Where'd the prisoner go?"

"In the...er...water!"

"Good."

(Merry)

"We're flying!" Luffy said, they got air borne. "Skypiea, here we come!"

"I wonder what that light was from earlier." Robin said.

"Don't matter, it helped us get in the air!" Luna said, she gave a howl. "Yeah!"

"Awesome!" Chopper yelled. "Nearly there!"

They suddenly broke in the clouds. Another bright light. THUD! THUD!

"Ow..."

"My head."

"Where's my drink?"

"Raven!" Luna walked over to Taka and hugged her. "Thought you were dead!"

"See, told you I saved her!" Dusk said, she struggled to get up, Chopper took her and Loki to the infamary.

"Soooo." Luna said, awkwardly.

"Ah! Don't worry, it's all in the past!" Dawn said. "Good thing Raven wished us out of there, way to go Rave!"

Everyone stared at her.

"H-hey, it's rude to stare!" Taka said blushing.

"You..." Zoro said.

"Look..." Usopp said.

"SEXY!..." Sanji yelled. Yes, Taka was wearing her school girl outfit that were too...revealing, short skirt and, yeah. (made a mistake with aka's age, she's actually 16, yet she looks younger) Luna bonked Sanji in the head. "Mellorine!..."

"What's with the clothes? You remind me of Brittny Spears in that video when she sings that Not So Innocent song or something..." (please, Spears fans, don't kill me if I offended her, but, I just don't like her...!)

"Who the hell is she?" Taka asked.

"Nevermind, you hated her anyways."

_"They must think I look like Raven..."_ Taka thought. _"This'll make my task easier...wait, how am I supposed to get back to the Sonata if Itake down theselosers?...crap, no...CRAP! CRAP! CRAP!"_ She started slapping herself in her head, mentally. "Er, where are we?""

"Skypiea!" Luffy said. "Love it?"

SPLASH!

"GRRRAAAAWWWRRRR!" Several large sea monsters came to the surface, Luffy, Sanji, Zoro, and Luna finished them off in about 10 seconds. Theyall landed on deck, panting.

"Can't breath!" Sanji said, gasping.

"The air must be thin, we must be at a high altatude or something." Nami said.


	42. Ride to Skypiea!

Disclaimmer: i wish i own one piece...then I'l take over the wolrd!

Chapter 42: Ride to Skypiea!

"Am I..." Loki started when he managed to get on deck. "In heaven?"

"No, we're inside a giant cloud." Chopper said. Dusk fallowed in human point. "How are you two?"

"Healthy as a horse."

"Happy as a clam."

"Loki!" Luna was overjoyed and she hopped on Loki. "What-?"

"Something nearly tore his throat open, but I sewed it." Chopper said, Usopp was staning on the railing, he did a pose.

"Oi, oi, don't jump in the water." Sani warned.

"We don't know how deep it is." Zoro said,Usopp went in anyway. Dawn grabbed her surf board and jumped off, with her powers, she created waves and went around.

After a while, Taka asked,"Isn't he supposed to get up?"

"This is a giant cloud." Robin said. "That would mean-"

"There's no bottom!" Nami said.

"Moron, I told him not to go!" Sanji said while Luffy stretched his arm and tried to find Usopp. "Hurry!"

"I can't see him!" Luffy said. Dusk, Loki, and Chopperwere flipping out, Sanji and Zoro were yelling, Nami was just staring at the "water", Luna mrerly just sitting, Dawn paddled around the spot Usopp disappeared. Suddenly, Usopp broke the surface, Dawn grabbed his leg and both were flung on deck.

"Sky Land is scary, sky land is scary." Usopp chanted aas he flopped around like a fsh. Another fish jumped out from his trousers, it was blue and flat. "Sky land is scary."

"You're such a pain," Dawn said, she grabbed the fish. "This is wierd."

"Oh! I think I know why it's flat." Dusk appeared with a large book, and started reading. "Due to the high...blah, blah, blah (that's what it sounded to everyone else). With the air so thin...blah blah blah...Are you folks even listening!"

Everyone, even Taka and Robin, were dressed in kimonos and they all sat in a circle on the ground drinking black tea.

"It's nice, but we need less information." Luffy said boredly, taking a sip.

"Oi, I tried to fillet it." Sanji had a tray of the fish. Luna took a bite.

"Not bad."

"Hey, I still examining that!" Dusk said, she tried it. "Hey, it's great!"

Everyonesuddenly switched back to their normal clothes and placed the tea away. Chopper took out some binoculars and looked around, then screamed. 

"What?"

"A ship just split in two!"

"Yeah right." Dawn took her board and went off, then she came paddling back until she gained enough speed to stand. A man with an odd mask was surfing closer to her, she jumped on deck as she drew her two swords out. "This guy has a serious anger management problem!"

"Fear not!" Gan Fall was riding Pierre, he attacked the man with his lance, then landed on deck while the man fell in the water. "I am Gan Fall, and this is my partner, Pierre."

"Pierre." Loki said, then he approached the bird. "...Bastard!"

"The crap!" Luna said. "Show your respect!"

"He's the reason why I ate the horse horse fruit! We split it between each other! I wouldn't be craving grass right now if he didn't give it to me!"

"Anyway, how did you people get here?" Gan Fall asked.

"We took the knock up stream." Nami said. 

"My, you could have used a safer way, is everyone all right?" 

"Yeah." Luffy said. 

"Safer way?" Usopp said. "You mean we could've gotten here without being killed!"

"Yes, but it's in the All Blue-"

"All Blue, then is is real!" Sanji said. "Tell me how to get there!"

"You have to go back down."

"And?"

"Die, you can't really survive the fall."

"Old man, tell me where it is!"

"In the Grand Line, I can't say where."

"Argh! No help at all!"

"We're in the White Sea, so the air is a bit thin."

"We're getting used to it." Robin said.

"Great, here, use this if you need me." Gan Fall said, handing Nami a whistle. "Stay safe!" Pierre switched to hybrid point and they flew off. 

"Was it rally nessesary to transform?" Nami said, everyone shrugged as they sailed on.

(Meanwhile)

"Takaaaaaa!" Maca said. "Are you sure you saw the girl go into the sea."

"You want the truth?" Raven asked, she took out her staff and pointed at the sky. "I wish for me to be with my nakama and allow Taka to be with hers!" She disappeared, Taka appeared in her place. 

"The hell!"

"I was near the Straw Hats, but I was thrown overboard by that large bird when we started up the express way thing in Skypiea-"

"You were there!"

"Aye, it's heaven!"

(Skypiea)

"Okay, that was cool!" Luffy said after the express lobster left them. Luna and Dusk were in beast point, both were clinging to Zoro with their hair straight up. 

"Hop on me one more time, I swear, I'm gonna give you two a reason to jump on Sanji instead!" Zoro threatened, both switched to human point and fixed their hair. 

"Hey, guys!" Raven said, she was wearing shorts and a short sleeved shirt. "We're here?"

"Aye!" Usopp said.

"Land ho!" Nami said, they all docked off at a beach. Nami went to her cabin to change, she came while Sanji kept staring at her. 

"Mellorine! Mellorine!" Sanji said over and over like a broken alarm clock. Eventually, Luna kicked him ashore, along with Dusk. "Luna-chan, Luna-chan!"

Raven came ashore with two long poles, a net, and a vollyball. "Who wants to play?"

"I do!" Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper said.


	43. Someone's Happy!

Disclaimers, yeah let's make it clear: ME NO OWN One Piece!

Chapter 43: Someone's happy! 

"Vacation's where I wanna be." Dusk started to sing while Raven placed the poles on the ground and set up the net. Dusk took her spot in a tree and pulled out a One Piece manga(volume 7, one of my favorites) and started to read. Dawn was surfing, Luna was ridding Loki (who's in horse point) along the water with Sanji holding her waist, Zoro was on deck, Usopp was building a sand sculptsure, Chopper was rolling around, Nami walking along the beach, Robin was reading.

"Wanna go faster?" Luna asked, Sanji nodded. Loki gave a smile and started to go so fast, the only thing you could see are purple, yellow, and grey blurs. 

"Ahhhhhh!"

"Awesome!" 

Loki eventually slowed down, Luna and Sanji's hair were messed up. They both dismounted (if that's a word) him and let him roam free.

"Hey Luffy, Usopp, Chopper!" Raven called out, the three came to her. "Okey, this game's simple, all you have to do is to get the ball to touch the other opponent's side. You can't catch the ball, you'll have to lob it around, got that?"

They nodded. 

"Oh, this is Devil's Vollyball, you get to use your devil fruit powers to score." Chopper and Raven took one side while Luffy and Usopp took the other. She tossed the ball in the air and the game started. When Raven lobbed it to Chopper, heswitched to human point and spiked theball on the other side, score!"Way to go Chopper!"

Usopp's turn to serve, he lobbed it to Luffy, then he jumped in the air and said,"Gum Gum...Spike!" The ball hurtled to the ground, obviosly,a score."Yeah!"

Zoro was sleeping peacefully...until Dawn jumped the ship anddunked water all over him. "Argh! Little brat!"

"Nyah!" Dawn said, sticking out her tounge. "You really should be careful on where you sleep, marimo!"

"She's right." Sanji said. 

"Shut up, ero-cook!"

Dusk saw her chance, Sanji and Luna, right underneath her! Time to get bck at them...with what?They suddenly started kissing each other...ew...

"Sanji and Luna are making out!" Dusk called out, startled, Luna and Sanji jumpedaway from each other."Dawn!"

"This, I gotta see." Dawnlaughed as she got to shore, but Luna already left the scene while Sanji was pretending to pick flowers for Nami and Robin. "Yeahright, stop telling lies like Raven!" Dawn went back to the water. 

"Crap!" Dusk said while Luna reappeared. "I swear...I'll get you back!"

"As if, wolves are smarter than tigers." Sanji said. "They are more social."

"True, but we're stronger. At least I use my claws like a real Zoan user instead of kicking. C'mon, Red Leg-?" Luna jumped up in beast point and grabbed on Dusk's tail, then pulled her down and started wrestling with her. 

"I'll just..." Sanji said, scooting away with some Skypiea flowers in his hands. He ran off to Nami."Nami-swan, baby!"

Eventually, Dusk managed to switched to beast point, they started to fight each other some more. Dawn sped towards, even on the sand, on her board and knocked them out with a solid hit in their heads. "Last time!"

"Yeah, yeah, you'll chuckus in the ocean..." Luna said, she trotted off while Dusk went back to her tree. _"How the hell am I supposed to get back at her...oooo!" _She switched to human point and checked outtwo scrap books that had accidentlyfell out of Dusk's pouch. She flipped throughone of themand saw a lot of love letters for Zoro. _"This has got to be her diary_!" She looked through the next. "Shit, this is Zoro's! Sanji's gonna want to see this."

"What do ya have there?"Raven asked, Luffy's team won 20-15.Luna showed her Dusk's diary. "Oh...my...gosh, she likes him! That's what you call a fan girl that's on drugs...the type that you get with one look at that hottie, I mean, Zoro."

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that. And look what else I got." Luna gave her Zoro's journal. "Funny, isn't it?"

"Hello, ladies." Sanji said, handing Luna a flower. "What's that?"

"Zoro's journal."

"Oh! Let me see!" Sanji cleared his thoat. "So, his weakness is..."

"Girls." Raven smirked. 

"Not really." Sanji said. "He only has problems with them when it comes to emotional issues and stuff like that."

"You mean like..." Luna nodded. "Dusk is the same."

"Idea!" Luna said. "Get them to date each other, when they get together, guess who's gonna yell someone's making out with someone? Me! Moi!"

"There's loads of things we can do, now that we have his journal." Sanji said, smoking. "Let's start with...dogs. It said here that he has a fear of them ever since he was about 10."

"That's not gonna work." Luna said. "He doesn't flip out when I'm near him, he must've grown out of it."

"You weren't violent. The dog he encountered bit him really hard in the-"

"What! I can't do that!" Luna nearly yelled. 

"Fine! We'll do heights instead!" Raven said. "He can't stand it."

"Why?"

"Says that he when he was climbing a mountain for training when he was 11, a rockslide happened and he nearly died. The mountain was about 20 miles high, he dropped at around 15 miles." Raven said. "Yes, he's done things extreme such as falling or jumping from a high building, but what happens if Loki tosses him around?"

"Groovy." Luna said. "Let's do all this in a week. Raven, can you-?"

"Sure...KASU!" the nine tailed fox with the clock and cane appeared before them. "Can you extend our time for a week?"

"Right, Red." Kasu said, the clock glowed them he disappeared. "You may have a week on this island without being disturbed by anyone or the events thatwere to happen today."

"Everyone, I have an announcement!" Luffy said, he was hanging from a tree. "Since this place is so much fun, we'll stay here for a week!"

"Yay!" Dawn said.

"Are you sure?" Usopp said.

"Belay!"

"Hey, belay means stop!"

"I mean, aye!"

"Looooookiiiii! Can you do something for me?" Luna asked her pet.

(Later)

Sanji started a camp fire, everyone had dinner, then laid down on the ground. Luna was next to Sanji, Loki was used as a pillow by both, Dawn slept on her board, Nami and Robin were on blankets, Zoro was flat on his back with his swords in the sand, Dusk was in beast point, so Usopp, Luffy and Chopper used her as their pillow. Loki woke Luna, Raven, and Sanji, then went over to Zoro, he took him in his talons, the swordsman woke up.

"H-hey, beaky, let go of me." Zoro said, reaching for his swords, but they were too far.

"This is for calling me crap-bird." Loki said, he flew high into the sky (think of a20 story building), then released him.

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGHH! THAT WAS ERO-COOK! BESIDES, THAT WAS A WEEK AGO!"

Zoro nearly touched the ground, but Loki grabbed himand went into the air again. Sanji, Luna, and Raven were crying after laughing so hard from Zoro's screams. Eventually, everyone else woke up. 

"Would someone turn the volume down?" Usopp asked, Zoro was about to land on him, but Loki caught him again and started over the thrill ride. "What the hell is going on!"

"Z-zoro!" Chopper said, stunned. 

"That looks fun! Loki, can you give me a ride too?" Luffy asked. 

"That isn't a ride, crap-kid!" Dusk yelled, Zoro was falling again, Loki caught him. They did this over and over until Zoro was at the point of lossing his voice.

"I have to admit, I never heard Zoro scream like a girl before." Nami said, yes, the swordsman was screaming at the top of his lungs.

"PLEASE! STOP THIS!" Zoro was actually begging. "I"M TELLING YOU!"

"Not until you say mercy, or uncle." Loki said.

"NEVER!"

"Suit yourself!"

"I know, say your deepist secret!" Raven called out. 

"WOULD YOU STOPTHIS IF I SAY THE TRUTH!" Zoro yelled. 

"Aye, aye!" Sanji, Luna, and Raven said.

"I..."

"Uh-huh?"

"I..."

"Go on."

"I..."

"Yeah?"

"I..."

"Say it!"

"I"MGAY!" he said it waaaaaaay to fast.

"What?"

"I...AM...GAY!" Zoro roared. Loki caught him one last time, stopped, then burst out laughing. "There, I said it, I'm gay. Happy!"

Everyone, except Dusk,burst into laughter, then started to cry. 

"H-happy!" Sanji asked, gasping for air. "I _am_ h-happy! M-more or l-less, I'm _gay_, as in h-happy!"

"R-roronoa Zoro, s-says he's g-gay!" Raven cried. Loki landed roughly on the groundand Zoro stumbled over, everyone laughed harder. 

"Zoro's gay! Zoro's gay! Zoro's gay!" Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, and Loki chanted as they danced around the fire. "Zoro's gay! Zoro's gay!"

Nami laughing,"You admitting that you're gay, it's enough to pay off all those depts you owe me. It's priceless!"

"I always knew you were different." Robin said. Zoro took his swords and went for the ship while Dusk fallowed him. 

Luna high-fived Raven and Sanji, then she pet Loki. "You were great."

"All in a days work."

"What's next for the morning?" Raven asked Sanji as she fixed her glasses, he looked over Zoro's journal.

"Oh, this is going to be way funner." Sanji smiled, he inhaled some smoke, then exhaled it on the page. 

"It'll be the best prank in the history of pranking." Luna smirked. 

* * *

Me: (chants) Zoro's gay, Zoro's gay.

Sanji: (joins in) Zoro's gay, Zoro's gay.

Zoro: Shut up, you twostripped me from my pride

Me: No crap, Sherlock!

Sanji: (continues to chant, I resume)


	44. Day 2, spiked drinks are bad

Disclaimer: ME DOES NOT OWN One Piece

Me: Well, that was a fun chapter...

Zoro's fan girls: YOU"RE DEAD!

Me: ...(runs) Ahhhhh! I'm saying the truth!

Zoro: Last time, I'm NOT GAY!

* * *

Chapter 44: Day 2, spiked drinks

Luna was sun tanning on a blanket, Sanji was next to her reading Zoro's journal. Dusk, who was a MEGA Zoro fan, wanted to avenge Zoro after last night's events. She knew what would scare Luna. Dusk took out a whistle and blew into it. Luna's ears twitched. 

"You hear something?" 

"No, Luna-chan." 

She switched to beast point and ran off, she found a cave as she switched back to human. 

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." (you know, that scratchy sound the Grudge or so makes)

"Very funny, Raven." Luna said. "Come on, let's get Sanji to make us some drinks."

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..."

"Hi, Luna." Raven appeared from the bushes. She was carrying coconuts."Why are you looking into that cave?"

"Nothing, what with the coconuts?"

"San wanted me to get some fruit so he could make drinks."

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..."

"Holy shit! The grudge!"

"Ahhhhh-wah!"

The grudge appeared in front of Luna and tried to strike at her, she jumped back. 

"G-g-g-g-g-g." Luna stuttered, now, a little side-note.

(Flashback)

_"I think we'll watch this."Dusk said to Luna as they looked through Dusk's movie collection. They looked at the Grudge. "C'mon, it can't be that bad..."_

_(Later)_

_"It can't be that bad. I nearly pissed myself."Luna said, she was sitting on the carpet. "Dusk? Where the hell are you?"_

_"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..."_

_"D-don't d-do that!" Luna screamed, Dusk had her face covered with her hair and gave her the death look. "N-next time, I pick!"_

(End of Flashback)

Raven and Luna sped out of the cave screaming their heads off, Loki, who was in a tree, said,"What up?"

"The Grudge!" the girls yelled, they saw Sanji and hid behind him. 

"The what?" Sanji said. 

"Grudge, that thing with the death call, it kills anyone who hears it." Luna whimpered. Zoro, who was at under a tree, laughed while Dusk was sitting in the tree. "It ain't funny!"

"Works for me!" Zoro laughed.

"Shut up!" Raven said. "Let's see you survive in the same room with the grudge!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh..."

"It's back!" Luna said, but Dusk laughed some more. "How can-?"

"It's all in the mind. All you saw was a mere illusion." Dusk said. "Too back you made friends with a magician's daughter-"

"You can do magic?" Luffy asked excitedly, Dusk nodded and hopped off. She took out a deck of cards. "Pick any card."

Luffy took the king of hearts. "Yeah."

"Put it in the center of the deck." he did as he was told. Dusk held up the deck, then the card started to rise. "This your card?"

"Awesome!" Chopper exclaimed. "Do more!"

"Sure."

Everyone, except Luna, Dawn, and Raven since they knew all the tricks and knew how to do some themselves, crowded around Dusk. Luna and Raven sat at a distance, both were getting over their shock while Dawn went surfing out again. 

After watching all of Dusk's tricks, everyone went back whatever they were doing. Lunch was up, everyone had their fill, but there was only ONE last coconut drink! Believe this, but Sanji can whip up a good smoothy, in Luna and Dusk's oppinion, so both girls reached for the last mug.

"My paw was on it first." Luna said, holding one end. 

"My tail touched it." Dusk said darkly, her tail was curled around the mug. 

"Can't you just split it like ordinary people?" Nami asked, drinking coconut juice. 

"We aren't ordinary!" they said in unison. "Jinx! You owe me a drink!"

"Sure." Luna said, she took the mug and drank it. Dusk and Zoro started laughing again. "What now?"

"We spiked you and Sanji's drinks." Zoro said.

"I managed to make a potion, it makes people say embarassing things that are true for a full 24 hours." Dusk giggled. "It should start-"

"I'm a virgin." Sanji randomly said, he covered his mouth as he blushed while everyone stared at him. "What the hell? People don't need to know those things!"

"Okey, it's bad enough that you pulled off that grudge prank, but I'm a virgin too." Luna said, she blushed like Sanji. "I mean to say, why do this?"

"It strips you from your prides." Zoro said. 

"And," Dusk said. "It helps us know more about you two...(wink, wink, nudge, nudge)..." 

"Don't you think it's too inappropriate?" Chopper asked. "Look, they'll be saying perverted things for a while."

"That's the point." 

"Dawn?"

"I'll let this go on." Dawn said. "Because I'm not bothering with this."

When everyone left, Sanji, Luna, Dusk and Zoro still sat on the ground. 

"Now, where's my journal?" Zoro said, Sanji handed it over. "Why were you reading this in the first place?"

"Why ask such a retarded question like that, marimo? I only wanted to know more about your personal life...and I wanted to see if you were gay, because I am-the hell! That statement is NOT true!" Sanji said, Zoro laughed at him.

"Now who's gay?" Zoro said. "I only called myself gay just to shut you guys up."

"So you aren't?" Luna said. "Great, cause I wanted to date you before Sanji. Oh god, help me."

"How would you like that marimo!" Sanji said to Luna, she shrugs."He doesn't even have a taste in style, unlike me! I came up with the suit and everything!"

"And so it begins." Dusk said.

"W-wait," Luna said before the two left them. She thought,"_Maybe if I corner them, maybe I can at get back at them at least just once."_

"What?"

"Zoro has to prove that he's not gay." Luna said. "Other words, he has to kiss you." Dusk blushes. "Ha! You're blushing, you never blush!"

"I already told you," Zoro said. "I'm not gay."

Dusk suddenly lunges at him like the crazy fan girl she is and kisses him. After a minute, she lets him go and says,"Happy?"

"I can't belive it, marimo finally manages to kiss a girl." Sanji said sarcasticly. "And I kissed Luna at Alabasta."

"Satisfied." Luna said, they finally left them. "Can I smoke a cig?"

"Sure." Sanji said, she took the cigarette in his mouth and smoked, then coughed. "You know it's addicting."

"Yeah, nice to know...I'm gonna kill them." Luna said, she finished it and threw it away. "Tastes like crap."

(Later)

Dusk was napping in a tree, Luna pulled her down. "What up?"

"I'll tell you, I love Michel Jackson!" Luna said. "No, I mean, can you remove the potion?"

"Wait till midnight or something."

(That Night)

"Thanks to Dawn for getting us some weird fish, it turns out that we'll not starve to death." Sanji said, everyone started to eat. Soon, after joking around and laughing, they started to talk. 

Luna randomly said,"Sanji gave me a hicky on my neck earlier, see-gah! Dusk, are you some pervert or something! People won't even want to know those things!"

"I'm not the one who says things, I just listen." Dusk said. 

"Yeah, it's true, I gave Luna one earlier, we were making out somewhere." Sanji said, everyone stared at the two disgusted.

"That wasn't really nessecary." Usopp said, Luffy was gaging. 

"Are you two alright?" Raven asked. "I mean, it's good to have strong relationship, but you don't have to tell people what you've been doing...it's just plain wrong."

"Humans are weird." Loki said, eating some flat fish. "First the truth, now perverted things."

"I'll pretend I never heard that." Chopper said.

"I think it's pretty funny." Luffy said. "By the way, what's a virgin and a hicky?"

"Dumbass." Zoro said. "You're way to young to know what they are."

"Whatever, I'll find out later."

"Or, you can check a dictionary." Nami said. "Wait, do we even have one?"

"Nope." Robin said, turning a page from the book she was reading. Dawn was playing cards with Nami and Zoro, she took her chance at looking at theirs while their heads were turned. 

"Hey, that's cheating." Nami said when she saw Dawn looking at her cards. 

"Pirate."

"I love Luna-chan."

"I love Sanji-kun."

"I love my suit."

"I love Michel Jackson."

"I love it when the wind is blowing in my hair, I feel cool."

"I smoked a cigarette."

"Sometimes I get depression, so I cut myself with a knife." 

"A few months ago, I watched Daniel Radcliffe in Equus, it was awesome."

"There's a picture of Nami-swan naked in a secret drawer in my cabin."

"Everytime I'm alone with Sanji in the kitchen, we make out."

Silence.

"Erm." Luna said, she shifted around uncomfortably after ten minutes.

"That was the most disturbing conversation I ever heard." Raven said, picking at her teeth with Luna's knife.

"In my opinion, it was pretty random." Dawn said. "I've heard more perverted things from my brother, but not this much." 

"Luna, why don't you play us some songs?" Nami said after twenty minutes. Luna pulls out her guitar, Dawn had her flute, Dusk had her own guitar, and Raven had the violin, they started to play whatever crap they know.

Chopper, Luffy, Loki, and Usopp started to dance around while Sanji and Zoro passed around drinks, like grog, rum, ale, anything. They all fell asleep eventually after getting drunk and laughing hard about what they always wanted to say. 

"H-hey, S-sanji-kun." Luna said, drunkly. "I'll tell you my real name, Luna's just an anagram."

"What is it?" Sanji said.

"Luann! Just add an 'n' and there, Luann!"

"Such a lovely name, can I call you that?"

"No...(hiccup!)" Luna passed out in his arms.

"T-that's her mom's name." Raven said, she went off to the bushes. 


	45. Day 3, Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Oni Okami

Disclaimer: ME DOES NOT OWN One Piece

Chapter 45: Day 3, Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Oni Okami

"1...2...3!" Loki yelled, he tossed Chopper and Usopp in the air and started the thrill ride.

Dawn took Luffy surfing, Robin was reading, Nami was tanning next to Sanji, Zoro was sleping, Raven was playing with a ball, Luna and Dusk? Well, let's just say they were _training..._

Luna placed her right leg on Dusk's shoulder. "Don't make me slip!" Then she nailed her down to the ground. "Ha!"

"Jungle Roar." Dusk said simply, she punched Luna into the air and got up. Luna tried Brochette, but missed when Dusk grabbed her free leg and swung her to the ground. "Make you slip? You should change it to trip."

"Oi, oi, Luna-chan, don't get cocky, that's when you can break your stance and lose." Sanji said, she nodded as she switched to hybrid point. "You're doing that already?"

"No, I just wanna finish her before lunch."

"I'll have you skinned alive within 3 seconds." Dusk said, she had her knives out and she started slashing away at Luna.

"Wolf Stance: Blind Kick!" Luna yelled, she had her eyes closed while she dodged each knife in a drunk manner until she got close to Dusk and kicked her in the face. Dusk got up and switched to beast point, then attacked Luna, but missed by an inch. Instead, she bit Luna's necklace and ripped it off. She held in in her mouth, the pendant was shapped into a cresent moon, Sanji's name was engraved in it. Sanji and Luna stared at it wide eyed. "D-dusk, can you please give me back the necklace?"

"Huh?"

"Give her the damn necklace!" Sanji barked, he sprung up to grab Dusk, but she dodged. "She needs it."

Everyone paused.

"It's nice to love each other, but the necklace can't be that important." Raven said. Luna slumped over. "Loon!"

"She having a nervous breakdown or something?" Zoro asked, everyone crowded around her. "Chopper, can you do anything?"

"No, she doesn't seem to be having anything." Chopper said. Luna's eyes started to turn yellow, like a wolf's. "Is that supposed to happen?"

"Luna?" Luffy asked, he waved his hand in front of her face, she got up and kicked him hard in the face. "What the hell was that for?!"

Usopp and Raven went in the air with Loki while Dawn went out with her surfboard, but stayed close to shore. Zoro had his sword out while Dusk paused and handed Sanji Luna's necklace.

"Everyone, get to the ship! And don't let her bite you!" Sanji yelled, they nodded and ran away with Luna chasing them on all fours.

(Later)

"Tell me why our musician is a wolf monster." Nami said. "Anyone, Sanji-kun?"

Sanji sighed as he lit another cig. and got up. He showed off the necklace, the pendant was gone. "The only way to stop a werewolf is by giving it something made of silver, like a bullet. I don't when we lost the pedant, but it's really important."

"We know that." Robin said. "Is that why you yelled at Dusk to give it back?"

"Yes, Robin-chan. When we found Luna with the fruit, I took both to the kitchen, then I later looked up her fruit in Chopper's books and found it was the most powerful and most deadliest of all Zoan fruits. The Inu inu no Mi, Model: Oni Okami."

"Demon Wolf?" Dawn said.

"The only reason why she was able to use my attacks easily like she had done them for years was because the fruit allowed her to learn it quickly. It lusts power." Sanji said, they saw Luna running along the coast.

"She doesn't sound different from any Zoan users." Luffy said.

"Different? I'll show you different. When does her powers go haywire when the necklace was off? I was there the first time she lost it completely." Sanji said, he removed the tuft of hair covering his left eye and everyone saw it was silver with a long, dark scar from a claw. "She slashed at me when she was a werewolf, now I'm blind there."

"When did it happen?" Usopp said.

"Alabasta."

"No wonder I heard yelling. How were you able to calm her?"

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

"When you say she losses her mind, does she lose herself completely?" Nami said.

"That's what I'm afraid for Luna-chan. I'm not saying that she's weak, but she can't house the power of the Oni Okami in her body. The reason she does this is because it's the year of the dog. That is when Inu Inu no Mi users are powerful. The only way to keep Luna from turning into a monster is by using the necklace."

"Silver as a bullet?" Loki said, he looked at Usopp. "Have anything useful."

"Hey, I'm not the lone ranger!" Usopp said. "I barely use silver!"

At the coat, Luna was a black wolf with red crimson markings along her body. She stood on her hind legs like a human as she stared at everyone.

Sanji went to the kitchen, then came back with knives for everybody. "Before, without the necklace, I had to stab her in the heart. Unless someone can find it, we'll have to "kill" her the traditional way."

"Since when were you a poacher?" Zoro said.

"These are made of silver."

"Duck!" Dusk yelled, Luna suddenly made a leap on deck, everyone stood there with their knives. She whirled around until she saw Sanji and charged at him, he jumped over her shoulders and kicked her face. With an irritated snarl, she rounded at Zoro, who took two swords out and crossed them together, her massive paws pressed against them while her jaws snapped at his face by mere inches. He seperated his blades and sent her flying at the mast, everyone else scrambled to the kitchen.

Usopp slamed the door in Luna's face as she raced for him. She peered through the window. "Where's the good ol' Luna we all know and love?"

"As long as the door holds up, she can't get in." Robin said.

"As long? The door can only take up 300 pounds. When she pressed my swords, her strength was about 700 pounds." Zoro said, Usopp suddenly placed steel bars on the doors and windows. "Like that'll help. Her jaws would crush them!"

"Let's just calm down, and figure out her weakness." Nami said. "What is it that animals fear besides bullets?"

"Fire." Chopper said.

"Spices." Dusk said. "Or fire."

"I'd say animals that overpower them." Loki said.

"Is it just me, or is a big bad wolf staring at us?" Luffy said. "I thought she won't understand anything."

"Luna can lip read, and so can I." Raven said, she closed all the curtains. "She doesn't have good hearing sometimes."

"Lip read?" Dawn said.

"We were bored and yeah."

"Leave out the bullets and knives." Sanji said, everyone stared at him. "What could calm an animal?"

"Oh yeah! Darwin's law or rule crap. Music soothes a raging beast." Dawn said, she took out her flute and stated to play. Luna riped the door open and started to gnaw at the metal bars. "Not working!"

Chopper and Usopp screamed while Luna managed to bite through one bar.

"What're you guys so scared about?" Luffy asked, he walked over to Luna and started to pet her. "It's just a wolf!" Luna bit his hand, then slid him through the bars. "HELP!"

"Baka" Dusk said, she switched to hybrid point as she opened the door. Luffy was tied to the mast by Luna, don't ask how. "Jungle roar!" Dusk yelled, but Luna was way too quick, so she knocked Dusk overboard. Zoro caught her by the tail. "Ow."

"Hey, pretty wolf." Sanji said, Luna turned to him, but was knocked out when he kicked her head VERY hard. "Sorry, Luna-chan, but I had to."

(Later)

"Crap-cook." Luna said, she found herself next to Sanji. The cresent moon pendant dangled from her neck.

"Don't be so mean." Sanji said. "Promise me you won't ever take off the necklace."

"Sure, but why?"

"You'll understand later."


	46. Vacation cut shortlast chapter oh no!

Disclaimmer: i wish i own one piece...then I'l take over the wolrd!

Chapter 46: Vacation, cut short due to fees

Raven polished her staff, until Kasu appeared. "Argh! Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry, Red, but Trace demands the fee."

"Fee?!"

"Yes, you were due about a month ago, and you never paid your beli dept thing." Kasu said. "If you don't pay, I'll have to undo the time bubble I created and allow time to flow. Other words, the storyline continues."

"How much?"

"3,000,000,000 beli."

"You're insane! Why would I have that money?"

"That's the cost."

"Hmph." Raven said, she saw Nami and explained her problem.

"3,000,000,000 beli?!" Raven had her head in the ground. "You think I'm rich?!"

"No."

"What's going on?" Robin asked. "Oh, a ninetailed fox."

"Kasu, madam. Red, you have to pay now, or I'll send you to the future, by now, the straw hats should be on the Puffing Tom."

"Water 7?" Luna said. "Pay what?"

"3,000,000,000 belis."

"Water 7...I love that part!"

"Want me to send you there?"

"Aye!

"Wait!" Luna said, but Kasu's clock glowed and the four band members (Luna, Dusk, Dawn and Raven) disappeared. "You bastard!"

"Do you even know what happens in Water 7?" Dusk screamed.

"No, but I like the name!" Raven said.

"BAKA!!" the three girls yelled.

(Puffing Tom, last car)

Sanji tried lighting his cig, but the wind was too strong. A small glow blinded him and Luna appeared, she was dressed in her normal clothes. "Luna-chan! How much I missed you!"

"Where am I?" Luna asked.

"Puffing Tom."

"No, way."

"Yeah."

"And Robin's captured?"

"Unfortunately."

"My friends?"

"Your friends are somewhere on the train, but I don't know where, yet I can feel their presence. I suspect they're trying to get Robin back...but the last time I saw them was at Skypiea..."

(Somewhere)

"Was I really that far on my payments?" Raven asked, she, Dusk and Dawn sat on the roof of a train car, all three were dressed normally. Kasu sat.

"Yes, later." Kasu said, he jumped into the sea and disappeared. "Call us when you need us."

"Now what?" Dusk said.

"Wait for Sogeking?" Dawn suggested, they sat on the roof as the train sped ahead. "Wonder how Luna's doing."

(Last Car)

After listening to what Sanji had to say (yawn) Luna looked out to sea. "You're saying that the Devil Hunters are on board?"

"Two, Chehero and Maca. I overheard their conversation."

(Flashblack)

_Sanji stood by the coner, at the other side, Chehero and Taka were taking. _

_"So...all four girls and the bird disappeared two moths ago?" Chehero said._

_"That's what I got from the animals." Taka said, a parakeet sat on her shoulders. "Right, Treck?"_

_Treck nodded and flew away. _

_"Maybe they left for their world."_

_"No, not without Maca's powers, they can't." Chehero said. "If we don't catch them and send them to their world, we can't finish our goal...and the bird, we need him to locate the All Blue."_

_"What would Black Wind have to do with the All Blue?"_

_"He knows where it is, but he never answers...haven't you heard the story?"_

_"Story." Sanji said quietely. "I thought I knew everything about it."_

_"No."_

_"Well...(sniff)...I smell cigerettes and seafood." Chehero said peering around the corner, Sanji jumped on to the roof. "I'll say so later. We have to go, Califa and Lucci-sensei are waiting."_

(End of Flashback)

"They aren't trying to kill us, they're trying to send us back."

"Loki has something to do with the All Blue." Sanji said.

"He's in trouble, too...when was the last time you saw him?"

"Before I got onboard."

"Then he's close by."

The door behind them opened, an agent saw them. Sanji smiled and said,"Collier Shoot!"

The agent fell in the water, before Luna went inside, she asked,"Do you know,exactally, how I'm going to get back?"

"No, but I'm positive that you and your friends would return to your world." Sanji said, she took a step, but paused again. "Huh?"

"Take what you can." all three girls said from their spot in unison with Luna. They put their wrist together.

"Give nothing back." Sanji ended, with a smile.

* * *

And so end this story, wait for the sequel!

Will the Straw Hats get Robin back? How will the four girls return to their world? What does Loki have to do with the All Blue? And what's up with Sanji's curlly eyebrow?! Answers lie in the next story: Luna and the Straw Hat Pirates, part 2: Enies Lobby

By the way...April Fools! No really, it's April Fools...so, Happy April Fools!


End file.
